Pacto con el Diablo
by SthelaCullen
Summary: Charlie Swan solo tiene un único deseo, vivir más que su hija ¿Qué estaría dispuesta ha hacer Bella para cumplir el deseo de su padre? "¿Qué daría por seguir con vida…? La respuesta era muy sencilla, por vivir…daría mi alma…" Un amor imposible y prohibido nacido de un pacto maldito, un pacto con el mismísimo diablo, con Edward Cullen.
1. Capitulo 1: Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertences, son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer. La trama si es toda mia y por ello espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**_Pacto con el Diablo_**

_**Capitulo 1: Prologo**_

Ruido, ruido molesto y algo agudo de las chirriantes ruedas de aquel carrito que las enfermeras arrastraban cargado de bandejas de algo a los que ellas llamaban "comida" y yo llamaba cosa asquerosa. Aún así, cabe decir que como siempre, cuando aquella enfermera depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa de la camilla, cerré mis ojos, tomé la cuchara y me lo comí todo sin rechistar. Quién sabe, quizás solo lo hacía en un tonto intento de recuperarme comiendo, como si la comida realmente hiciera milagros sobre mi enfermedad…¡Bah! Absurdo, lo que yo tenía, dudo que ya pudiese curarse…Miré por la ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín que tenía el hospital – al menos, las vistas eran buenas – y no pude evitar sentir envidia de aquellas personas que caminaban por la calle junto al jardín, esas personas que tenían una vida normal, pues, cuando permaneces interna en un hospital casi más tiempo que haciendo tu vida normal dejas de saber cual es realmente tu vida…si aquel hospital y ese viejo instituto cuyos habitantes, también llamados mis compañeros, solo se acordaban de ti cuando estabas allí pero no cuando estabas en el hospital interna por…

- ¿Señorita Swan? El doctor vendrá en unos 30 min recuerde entregarle el sobre con los resultados de la prueba de ayer.

El sobre…ese sobre que reposaba bajo mi almohada y el cual era incapaz de tocar sin que los ojos comenzasen a llenárseme de lágrimas. Era duro, muy duro luchar cada día de tu vida por aferrarte a este mundo, sufrir y ver a los demás sufrir por ti…era muy duro…Mi padre a mi lado en su silla de ruedas tosió y aferró mi mano al verme pensativa por culpa de ese dichoso papel. Ese sobre maldito y estúpido sobre, en el cual entre miles de líneas con palabras que ni entendía, entre tantas letras, estaría camuflado un solo monosílabo, sí o no, la respuesta a la pregunta que segundo tras segundo rondaba mi cabeza desde el día de aquella prueba…Yo…¿Tendría que volver a la quimio?

Muchas veces me preguntaba a mi misma: ¿Qué daría por seguir con vida…? La respuesta era muy sencilla, por vivir…daría **mi alma…**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Hola a tod s! Si, si, ya sé que merezco que me asesinen los Vulturis después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar y de veras lo siento pero comencé la universidad y hasta que no he conseguido mis preciadas vacaciones no me he podido poder a escribir. Bueno... ¿qué iba a decir yo después de todo eso? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Os presento aquí el primer capitulo (aunque más bien es el prologo) de mi nuevo fic "Pacto con el Diablo" que decir mas que este fic espero que supere a todos los anteriores, tanto en historia como en originalidad y como en todo! me gusta superarme y hasta que esta idea no llegó a mi no quise arriesgarme subiendo algún fic-basura xD. Como decía esta historia estará cargada de romance por todas y cada una de las letras, drama, algo de humor y más amor! ja, ja, ja xD_._

No me queda ya mucho más que añadir por lo que os dejaré con una par de frases del próximo capitulo que como ya saben aquellos que me siguen y sino los nuevos, estará en un plazo de unos 7 días, no suelo demorarme porque a mi me molesta que los escritores que leo lo hagan xD, como decía os dejo con dichas frases:

**_"¿Qué te parece...si me vendes tu alma? Es algo muy sencillo, un mero trámite y te concederé lo que quieras Isabella Swan... - se inclinó y aspiró el aroma que se enredaba en mi pelo - Necesito...un alma tan pura como la tuya..."_**

**_"Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación fríos como témpanos de hielo de un verde esmeralda muy intenso; pero a la vez te hipnotizaban y sumergían en un profundo mar de sensaciones del cual era difícil escapar sin haberte ahogado..."_**

Finalmente espero vuestro reviews con impaciencia e ilusión! ¡Cliqueen el botoncito de reviwes si os gusto o si tenéis simplemente algo que decirme que estaré ansiosa de saber de vosotr s!

Besos vampiricos para todo s! :[

**Att: SthelaCullen**

**P.D:** El resto de capítulos ya tendrán la extensión normal de mas de 3500 palabras (unos 5 folios de Work)


	2. Capitulo 2: Edward Cullen

_**Capitulo 2: Edward Cullen**_

La respiración entrecortada y algo ruidosa de mi padre me despertó. No recuerdo en qué momento me había quedado dormida ni si el médico habría ya pasado a visitarme, solo sé que mi padre aún seguía dormido sobre los pies de mi camilla con una postura un tanto incomoda. Su cabeza estaba reposada sobre sus brazos mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía en la silla de ruedas. La silla de ruedas, ese instrumento que desde hacía casi un año se había convertido en el único medio que mi padre tenía para desplazarse y el cual no necesitaba por vejez sino por su enfermedad…A día de hoy aún recuerdo perfectamente cómo fue que mi padre se quedó sin movilidad en las piernas y perdió todas sus posibilidades de vida…

. . .

"_Era una noche bastante tormentosa, el médico había acudido a verme a mi casa con los resultados de unas extrañas pruebas que hacía días me habían realizado. En ese momento aún no sabía porque él se negaba a abrir el sobre con mis resultados sin estar presente mi padre… _

_Tras servirle al doctor una taza de chocolate caliente para aliviar el frio de la noche, este me preguntó dónde estaba el baño y tras indicárselo se marchó dejando sobre el sofá el sobre con los resultados de mis pruebas. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y no sé si ese gato moriría o no; pero por mí culpa, casi mueres mi padre…_

_- ¿Papá…? – pregunté sollozando - ¿Dónde estás…? Ven…ven pronto por favor…_

_- ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? estoy conduciendo. Tranquila pequeña dentro de nada estaré ahí… - afirmó relajado sin saber lo que realmente sucedía; pero yo no podía callarme aquello que acaba de leer…que egoísta fui…_

_- Papá…papá…el doctor está aquí…el sobre…_

_- Bella tranquila ya verás que las pruebas dan negativo y no tienes nada pequeña..._

_- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada papá! ¡Tengo cáncer! ¡Voy a morir! – grité entre lagrimas…"_

Lo único que recuerdo tras esa llamada fue el ruido chirriante de las ruedas del vehículo de mi padre derrapando sobre el mojado asfalto de la carretera y tras esto…la colisión que le causó la lesión en la médula espinal. Recuerdo que cuando mi padre sufrió el accidente suplicó que le dejasen quedarse en mi habitación y cuando aprendió a manejar su silla de ruedas aunque durmiese en otro lugar él venía siempre a visitarme. Aún después de todo aquello Charlie Swan, mi padre, jamás me había culpado de nada, ni tan siquiera volvió nunca a sacar el tema de su accidente, y tampoco me había dicho todavía lo que yo sabía gracias a un desliz de una enfermera, que durante su hospitalización había quedado infectado de virus de Hepatitis B al haberse afeitado con la navaja de su compañero de habitación, el cual, desconocía también su enfermedad. Yo había ingresado en el hospital hacia un año, justo el mismo día que mi padre sufrió su accidente y fue a los pocos días de su hospitalización cuando al parecer usó la navaja de su compañero para afeitarse, sin embargo, hasta hacía unos días no le habían diagnosticado la hepatitis B debido a un fallo en su hígado que aumentó sus niveles de bilirrubina, por tanto, cuando los médicos lo descubrieron ya era demasiado tarde para que el tratamiento hubiese resultado del todo efectivo, por lo que mi padre, al igual que yo se sumergía en una profunda espiral directa a la muerte.

Mi padre me contó que cuando yo nací mi mama no soportó el parto y murió al darme a luz. Él me dijo que cuando se enteró de la noticia una parte de su ser me culpaba de la muerte de mi mama; pero que cuando vio mi sonrisa y tome entre mi pequeña manita su dedo todo su enojo desapareció y solo vio en mi los ojos de mi madre, su amor y su ternura, que yo había sido su pequeño rayito de esperanza que le dio nuevas ilusiones para vivir. Recuerdo que las palabras que dijo cuando llegó al hospital tras su accidente me marcarían todo el tiempo que me quedaba de vida…

"_Ninu Ninu Ninu el sonoro ruido de la sirena de la ambulancia y sus luces anaranjadas podían observarse aparecer por el final de la calle que daba al hospital. El doctor me mantenía sujeta con sus manos en mis hombros para que no corriese hacia el lugar donde el vehicula acaba de aparcar y dejase a los médicos bajar a mi padre de allí. Apenas pude verlo mientras lo bajaban. Solo pude observar que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sabana en la que ya se apreciaban manchas de sangre que traspasaban la tela y en su cara había una especie de mascarilla que deduzco le mantenía con vida insuflándole el aire que él no podía conseguir por sí solo._

_Los enfermeros entraron rápidamente en el hospital arrastrando la camilla con mi padre y yo me zafé del doctor para correr a su lado. Su estado, era aún más lamentable de lo que había apreciado con anterioridad. En su rostro se apreciaban manchas de sangre y lágrimas y sus ojos me miraban; pero sin mirarme, como si su mirada estuviese perdida más allá de mí. ¿Acaso miraba a Dios? ¿Al cielo? No lo sé, pero ni su consciencia ni su alma parecían estar ya en aquellos ojos castaños. _

_- ¿¡Papá?! ¿¡Papá!? Papa…por favor papá no me dejes, lo siento, lo siento…. – Le supliqué. Agarrada a su mano áspera._

_- . . . – Tal y como antes su mirada seguía perdida._

_- ¡Papá! – Grite entre llanto - ¡Papá vuelve, vuelve papá!_

_- ¿Bella? … – Al fin sus ojos eran los de antes. Su mirada fija ahora en mis ojos castaños como los suyos tenían vida de nuevo y aun con esa especie de mascarilla que traía se la retiró aprovechando que los enfermeros no miraban y como en un susurró, como si se tratase de su último aliento murmuro – Al menos…mi sueño se hará realidad…no tendré que verte morir…yo moriré antes que tú… - y perdió el conocimientos mientras los enfermeros me retiraban de su lado y se llevaban la camilla por una puerta que no sé muy bien a donde daba."_

En aquel momento pensé que esas eran las últimas palabras de mi padre y su último deseo era morir antes que yo; pero a las horas el doctor vino y me dijo que mi padre estaba estable, que sobreviviría pero que había sufrido una lesión en la médula espinal y nunca más volvería a caminar. La verdad, es que jamás me atreví a preguntarle a mi padre si se alegraba de seguir con vida, porque sabía que su respuesta sería que no.

- ¿Se puede? – la voz triste y áspera del doctor me bajó de todo mi cúmulo de pensamientos y me intenté incorporar un poco mientras mi padre parecía despertar de sus bellos sueños.

- Buenas tardes doctor, le estábamos esperando – sonrió con su triste mueca mi padre mientras tomaba mi mano. - ¿Qué ha sucedido con las pruebas doctor?

- Veréis…Bella no tendrá que volver a quimio…

- ¡¿No?! ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Entonces el cáncer va mejor? ¿no? do… - pero mi padre no dijo nada más al ver el rostro de mi doctor y el mío propio. Hacía tiempo que sabía que mi cáncer ya no tenía cura y solo había una única explicación para que no tuviese que volver a quimio…

- Señor Swan…si tu hija no tiene que volver a quimio es porque….

- ¡¿Por qué doctor?! ¡Dígame! ¡¿Por qué…?!

- Señor Swan su hija…va a morir en pocas semanas…el cáncer…no podemos hacer nada para pararlo…la quimio sería completamente inútil… - el doctor bajó su cabeza y ni tan siquiera fue capaz de mirar los ojos de mi padre.

- ¡Mírame doctor! ¡es usted un maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Qué no hay posibilidad?! ¡Como diablo sabe eso si no lo intenta! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito desgraciado como puedes tener la frialdad de dejar morir a mi hi…

- ¡Ya basta papá! – grité al ver como mi padre a punto de estaba de golpear aun en silla de ruedas a mi doctor. – Doctor… ¿podría dejarme un momento a solas con mi padre? – él asintió – gracias... – y se marchó de la habitación.

Mi padre se quedó en silencio unos segundos junto a mi camilla y en ese mismo silencio tomó mi mano en un intento de no discutir conmigo y se quedó unos segundos mirándome a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o por dónde empezar; pero había veces que el silencio servía por miles de palabras y era mejor no perturbarlo. Por desgracia mi padre tuvo que romperlo con su tos seca y áspera indicando que comenzaría a hablar. Ese silencio ahora perturbado que hacia segundo solo se había visto acompañado por el tic tac molesto de aquel reloj de cuco que había en el pasillo del hospital. Volvió a carraspear y esta vez sus labios se movieron articulando palabras que yo no quería escuchar.

- ¿Por qué no has insistido en seguir con la quimio?

- No serviría de nada…duele… - murmuré – la quimio…es incluso peor que el cáncer…puede que el cáncer sea el que me mate…pero yo no me siento tan mal…sin embargo, cuando me hacen la quimio…mi cuerpo grita de dolor, no puedo reprimir los vómitos, el llanto…no quiero sufrir si no va a servir nada…

- ¡Pero Bella! ¿¡No te das cuenta que siempre que quede la más mínima esperanza hay que luchar?!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Si siempre que quedé la mínima esperanza hay que luchar… ¿Por qué tú te has rendido y no me has contado que tienes hepatitis B?

Enmudeció y de nuevo lo único que podíamos escuchar era el reloj de cuco y su tic, tac, incluso parecía que ambos habíamos dejado de respirar tras mi última pregunta. Mi padre no parecía dispuesto a hablar de nuevo y yo tampoco me sentía muy por la labor de hacerlo. Aún así, tomé aire y fui a proseguir; pero mi padre se adelantó.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes? – preguntó triste y sin ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos

- Desde hace un par de días. Se le escapó a una de las enfermeras que me cuida.

- Entiendo…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste papá? ¿por qué? – pregunté con mi voz casi quebrada

- Sencillo mi niña…porque yo aún no soy capaz de aceptar que vayas a morir antes que yo y pensé que con mi hepatitis…quizás mi sueño se haría realidad y yo moriría antes de que el cielo te arrebate a ti de mis brazos…Si te decía de mi enfermedad…evitaría que te preocupases y no aceleraría tu…fallecimiento…

- Papá…yo…lo siento…siento que tu sueño…no pueda hacerse realidad…

Le abracé, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le abracé y en un leve susurró le murmuré que le quería. Nadie sabía que nos deparaba el futuro quién de los dos dejaría antes este mundo, pero daría mi alma por permanecer todo el tiempo que pudiese al lado de mi padre hasta que con sus ojos castaños y cansados pudiese ver hecho realidad su último sueño. Ahora, también el mío…

El doctor no volvió a la habitación en el resto del día supongo qué querría darnos tiempo a mi padre y a mí de asimilar todo el cúmulo de sensaciones, de sentimientos y de miedos que nos embargarán hasta la hora de nuestra muerte o quizás simplemente le había cogido miedo a mi padre. Sonreí un poco y miré por la ventana. En el jardín puse distinguir la figura de una de las enfermeras que siempre que podía acudía a visitarnos a mi padre y a mí, aunque en especial a mi padre y le dedicaba la más sincera de sus sonrisas. No recuerdo muy bien cuál era su nombre pero era una bellísima persona y aunque mi padre no se diese cuenta estaba enamorada de él.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas en las que me quedé dormida viendo la televisión y al despertar vi que mi padre no se encontraba a mi lado. Ciertamente me sorprendí mucho, pues era raro que se marchara; pero al mirar por la ventana le vi en el jardín empujado en su silla de ruedas por la enfermera que tanto le cuidaba… ¡Sue Clearwater! Ese era el nombre de la enfermera que antes no podía recordar. Me incorporé un poco y asomé como bien pude mi cabeza por la ventana. Mi padre parecía feliz al lado de esa mujer y eso me hacía feliz a mí también. Miré al cielo y en la noche resplandecía la más hermosa de las lunas llenas que jamás había visto. Enorme, brillante y majestuosa iluminaba el cielo nocturno aunque en este, no había ni una sola estrella brillando. Qué extraño. Observé de nuevo a mi padre y desde mi ventana era capaz de ver su reluciente sonrisa. Yo también quería hacerle así de feliz. Por verle sonreír…por vivir…

- Daría mi alma… - murmuré.

- Quizás…eso pueda arreglarse… - susurraron muy cerca de mi oído.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Me giré lo más rápido que mi cuerpo fue capaz de permitírmelo y miré detrás de mí; pero para mi sorpresa…nada, eso era lo que vi. La habitación seguía vacía, como si nada ni nadie hubiesen estado allí ni susurrado una sola palabra. ¿Acaso me estaba volviendo loca? Miré de nuevo a mí alrededor y el maullido de un gato que había saltado cerca de mi ventana me hizo gritar del susto; pero seguía sin haber nadie en aquel lugar. Un sueño, eso es lo que ha tenido que ser, un simple sueño.

- ¿Qué daría por vivir…Isabella Swan?... – esta vez casi pude sentir una leve respiración en mi cuello.

- ¡Esa voz! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡Muéstrate cobarde!

- Je, eres la primera persona que me ha llamado cobarde en toda mi existencia – escuché una risa, leve, musical, hipnotizante, hermosa… - Será un placer mostrarme ante un alma como la tuya… - volví a escuchar esa risa musical y de pronto todo comenzó a temblar.

La luz de emergencia de la habitación situada arriba de la puerta comenzó a parpadear muy rápidamente, hasta el punto, de que una enorme chispa salió de ella haciendo que se apagarse por completo. No había nada más que la luna iluminando aquella habitación y el suelo no dejaba de moverse. El gatito que antes se posó sobre mi venta adoptó una posición atacante bufando con intensidad y mostrando sus afilados dientes que resaltaban en su pelaje negro. Los cristales de las ventanas parecían crujir y la puerta se cerró de golpe con un sonido fuerte y chirriante. Y al fin, de pronto, el suelo pareció abrirse y brillar a la vez que un extraño símbolo aparecía sobre este grabado a fuego de hermosas y tétricas llamas azules. De entre el fuego, silencioso y rodeado por las llamas, emergió una figura que a simple vista parecía humana. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y mientras el fuego comenzaba a desaparecer ese misterioso ser chasqueó sus dedos y los papeles de mis analíticas volaron a sus manos. Justo cuando la primera hoja de papel rozó los dedos de aquel hermoso y extraño ser, este, abrió sus ojos. Unos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación, fríos como témpanos de hielo y de un verde esmeralda muy intenso; pero que a su vez te hipnotizaban y sumergían en un profundo mar de sensaciones del cual era difícil escapar sin haberte ahogado. El resto de su cuerpo bien podría haber sido esculpido por dioses y su cabello cobrizo se movía con la leve brisa que entraba por la ventana. Sonrió y mientras pasaba su mano libre por su cabello elevó la mirada al cazarme observándole.

- Yo…t-tú…¿Quién eres?...¿Qué…qué quieres de mi? – murmuré temblorosa

- Vengo a proponerte un trato – sonrió y ojeo durante un breve instante los papeles de mis resultados - ¿Qué te parece...si me vendes tu alma? Es algo muy sencillo, un mero trámite y te concederé lo que quieras Isabella Swan... - se inclinó y aspiró el aroma que se enredaba en mi pelo - Necesito...un alma tan pura como la tuya…

- Y-yo… - me miró y por unos segundo pensé que sus ojos eran capaces de ver mi alma y que podía perderme en ellos y no regresar jamás – Y-yo… ¿Quién eres…? – volví a insistir

- Mi nombre… - se acercó a mí en un rápido movimiento que apenas fui capaz de ver. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja se acercó a esta y susurró –…es Edward Cullen.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Bueno ante todo quería pediros disculpas por haber tardado 2 días más de lo prometido en actualizar; pero a veces es bueno tardar unos cuantos ditas más por un capítulo que realmente me satisfaga pues intento ser bastante exigente conmigo misma ya que me gusta que aquellos que ponéis toda vuestra atención en mis fic disfrutéis de lo mejor de mi!. Bueno después de esa parafernalia solo deciros que soy consciente de que suelo ser algo dramática pero espero que eso os haga sumergiros más en la historia, además, ya apareció nuestro guapisimo Edward Cullen así que el romanticismo no tardará en hacer su acto de presencia! :)

Ya solo me queda añadir que espero que me dejéis un lindo **reviews** que estaré encantada de leer con todo mi corazón, sabéis que adoro conocer vuestras opiniones y todo lo demás 3

Finalmente deciros que como siempre en 1 semana (7 u 8 días) estará la próxima actualización y aunque tengo las ideas aún no tengo del todo escrito el capitulo por lo que esta vez solo puedo daros el titulo y este será: **El Pacto**

**Att: **SthelaCullen!


	3. Capitulo 3: El pacto

...

Mi nombre… - se acercó a mí en un rápido movimiento que apenas fui capaz de ver. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja se acercó a esta y susurró –…es Edward Cullen.

_**Capitulo 3: El pacto**_

Su aliento era frio cual hielo; pero sentía que incluso el hielo podía quemarme. Se alejó de mí y sonrió orgulloso de verme temblorosa y nerviosa ante sus movimientos. No pensaba ceder ante ese extraño ser. Ya sabía su nombre ¿Pero qué era? ¿Por qué estaba en mi habitación? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería de mí? Él había hablado de un trato, un trato que implicaba a mi ¿Alma? No entendía absolutamente nada; pero el misterioso chico Cullen permanecía aún atento a cada uno de mis movimientos con esa sonrisa hermosa y a la vez terriblemente escalofriante dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes e intensos, también fijos en mi, hacían que un extraño sudor frio bajase por mi espalda y que sintiese que con esos ojos penetrantes era capaz de leer todos mis pensamientos. Empezaba a odiar lo que Edward Cullen provocaba en mi, empezaba a odiarle a él o a lo que fuera que fuese ese extraño chico; pero sin embargo, no podía negar que cada parte de mi ser se sentía extrañamente atraída y embrujada por él.

- Cullen… - murmuré con la voz temblorosa y apagada

- Edward…llámame Edward querida Isabella – sonrió de nuevo y por un momento olvidé lo que quería hacer.

- Entonces…llámame Bella, es lo justo… - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué decía yo eso? Ah, ya sé, es que con esa mirada esmeralda había olvidado las preguntas que deseaba realizar.

- Bella… - se acercó y tomó un mechón de mi cabello – un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – me zafé de él y me acerqué un poco al borde contrario de la camilla en la que él se había sentado sin tan siquiera pedir permiso. - ¿Qué diablos eres? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Contesta!

- Tú lo acabas de decir "¿Qué diablos eres?" – repitió intentado hacer una imitación de mi voz que hizo que la frase sonase incluso más hermosa que cuando yo lo pronuncié – Soy…el diablo señorita Swan – sonrió y justo cuando reveló su identidad todas las luces de la habitación comenzaran a parpadear hasta explotar.

- E-eso es imposible…el demonio…el infierno…no existen – mi voz era temblorosa, mis manos me sudaban y los ojos los tenía humedecidos en lágrimas que no terminaban de salir.

- Je, je, je, Bella, un misterioso chico emerge del suelo de un símbolo dibujado con llamas ¿y sigues sin creer en lo sobrenatural? – rió

- P-pero…¡No te creo! ¡Vete! ¡No me toques! ¡lárgate!

- Está bien, sino me crees tal vez debería marcharme y dejarte morir antes que tu padre.

Por la forma en que lo dijo pensé que se trataba de una falsa amenaza para hacerme ceder a sus peticiones pero de pronto se levanto dando un pequeño y ágil salto de mi camilla y observé que a sus pies comenzaba a dibujarse de nuevo aquel extraño símbolo de fuego. Realmente pensaba marcharse y no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que se marchara de allí. No estaba segura de creerle; pero si él era la única opción para hacer realidad el deseo de mi padre no le podía dejar marchar. Sin dudarlo, arranqué de mi brazo la vía del gotero y me levanté de la camilla, tropezando y casi cayendo al suelo, situándome en aquel símbolo de fuego y sintiendo como este podía arrastrarme hasta lo más profundo de los infiernos. Edward permanecía inmóvil de espaldas a mí sin percatarse aún de que yo estaba junto a él y sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo más, le abracé con fuerza por la espalda, llorando y empapando con mis lágrimas su camisa.

- Por favor… ayúdame…

Ya no podía retener todas las lágrimas que siempre ocultaba ante mi padre y por unos instantes fue Edward quien se había quedado sin palabras, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, tensó y supongo que pensando que hacer conmigo. El símbolo de fuego a nuestros pies desapareció justo cuando había suplicado su ayuda y sin el calor de este pude apreciar el frió de su piel. Permanecimos así unos instantes hasta que Edward tomó mis manos y me separó de él para así poder girarse y mirarme a los ojos. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta también de que mi brazo estaba sangrando por haber quitado tan precipitadamente mi gotero y al fin pude ver de nuevo su sonrisa.

- Eres un alma pura; pero también muy descuidada, Bella…

Edward se inclinó hacia donde yo me encontraba y nerviosa retrocedí un par de pasos cayendo al suelo al tropezar con mis propios pies. Sin embargo, jamás llegué a tocar el suelo pues Edward me agarró de la cintura con sus fuertes y firmes manos y me elevó sin ningún problema sentándome sobre la cama.

- Si que eres descuidada; pero tranquila, no iba a hacerte nada Bella, solo quería un poco de esto – tomó la sabana de la camilla y sin ningún trabajo rompió un pedazo con sus dientes - ¿Me presta su brazo my lady? – tomó con cuidado el brazo que sangraba y lo limpió un poco con el mismo trocito de tela que él había cortado – Esto puede que te duela un poco – apartó su mirada de la mía, no parecía que le gustase mostrarse débil ante nadie; pero tampoco pareciese que nunca nadie hubiese hecho lo que yo hice. Edward seguía con su labor totalmente en silencio, colocando alrededor de mi herida el pedazo de sabana arrancado y utilizándolo como venda para cubrirla. Finalmente hizo un pequeño nudo para que el vendaje no se soltase.

- Gra… - pero Edward no me dejó terminar me miró y sus ojos volvían a ser fríos y distantes.

- Quiero tu alma. ¿Acepta el pacto? Porque si no es así, esta vez me iré de verdad y no conseguirás detenerme.

- Y-yo…a-acepto – de nuevo sentía miedo de estar cerca de él; pero después de todo me di cuenta de que solo él era capaz de ayudarme - ¿En qué…consistirá nuestro pacto?

- Como deduces no es un pacto normal Bella Swan, es un pacto maldito, un pacto con el diablo y como tal puedo cumplir cualquiera de tus deseos – sonrió de manera torcida, definitivamente volvía a ser el Edward Cullen que había conocido minutos atrás.

- ¿Puedes curar a alguien que va a morir?

- Te he dicho que puedo hacer cualquier todo, excepto…

- ¿Excepto?

- La inmortalidad, no puedo concederla, tarde o temprano todos debéis morir y vuestras almas pertenecerme.

Me quedé en silencio y Edward no parecía dispuesto a romperlo, sino que más bien, me dejó pensar cuál era el deseo que iba a formularle. Intenté pensar cuál sería la forma de realizar mi petición y qué realmente iba a pedir. Yo deseaba que fuese mi padre el que viviese pero sabía que su deseo era todo lo contrario. Debía tomar una importante decisión: qué el viviese toda una vida totalmente solo hasta su muerte o que fuese yo la que viviese totalmente sola pero habiendo hecho realidad el último deseo de mi padre; pero, yo no quería vivir si él había muerto, sin mi padre, ya nada me quedaba en el mundo. Entonces… ¿Qué debía hacer? Miré a Edward de reojo, quizás a la espera de que él me ayudase a tomar una decisión y le vi impaciente mirando el reloj de la habitación. ¿Realmente sería el diablo?

- ¿Qué miras? – rió al pillarme espiándole - ¿Has tomado una decisión?

- Y-yo… - ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Sabía ya que le iba a pedir? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dar mi alma por mi deseo? – Sí…ya sé lo que quiero…

- Perfecto. – se acercó a mí y me indicó que me pusiese en pie – Te diré que debes hacer y que debes decir – Edward comenzó a explicarme un poco cual era el procedimiento del ritual para el pacto - ¿Lo has entendido? – Asentí – Cuando veas la señal di todo tal y como te expliqué…

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué señal?

- Ahora mismo lo veras… - sonrió y se acercó a mi comenzando a rodear mi cintura con uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo?

- Shh…

Me atrajo a él sin decir nada más y en un ágil y grácil movimiento tomó con su suave mano mi mentón elevando un poco mi rostro y haciendo que sus ojos intensos se clavasen en mí. No sabía qué hacer, ni mucho menos que planeaba hacerme Edward. Tenía miedo; pero una parte de mi deseaba saber que iba a suceder. Se inclinó un poco hacia mí, lento, como una brisa suave de invierno. Su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca del mío, tanto, que su gélido aliento rozaba mis labios haciéndome temblar. Sonrió, había descubierto lo que solo su respiración era capaz de producir en mí. Me molestaba, no entendía sus repentinos cambios de humor, no entendía sus sonrisas, ni porque sus ojos eran tan hermosos, no entendía porque provocaba en mi todo aquel mar de contradicciones. Lento, se inclinó un poco más y su nariz rozó la mía. Casi podría jurar que había ternura en sus movimientos; pero de pronto, lo vi, sus ojos ya no eran verdes sino rojos como el mismísimo fuego del infierno y en sus labios estaba dibujada una sonrisa tan amplia que podían verse sus colmillos afilados. Se inclinó un poco más, sus labios casi rozaban los míos y sus ojos rojos parecían gritar la palabra muerte…

- ¡No! – y le aparte con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que cayese al suelo – y-yo…

- Je… - Sus ojos rojos cambiaron a su tonalidad esmeralda de nuevo. Sonrió sin humor y pasando uno de sus dedos por sus labios murmuro – pacto.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar tal y como había hecho cuando él apareció y el símbolo de fuego azul apareció bajo nuestros pies. Edward se incorporó y con su cabeza me indicó que esa era la señal para que yo realizase la parte del pacto que me correspondía. Apenas era capaz de recordar lo que Edward me había dicho segundos antes de que casi me robase mi primer beso; pero no tenía más remedio que proseguir con el pacto si quería llegar a realizar el sueño de mi padre.

- Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, entregaré mi alma para así recuperar mi salud y poder permanecer junto a mi padre Charlie Swan hasta el día de su muerte, tras la cual yo moriré pasadas 48 horas. Este es mi ruego, esta es mi petición, este es…mi **pacto con el diablo.**

A nuestro alrededor las llamas de aquel símbolo que había sobre el suelo comenzaron a ascender. Aquella imagen hubiese sido hermosa sino yo no hubiese sentido el dolor que sentía. Caí de rodillas al suelo, el cuerpo me ardía y lo sentía convulsionar. No podía reprimir los gritos ni las lagrimas de dolor. Sentía como si todos mis huesos estuvieses siendo machacados y como si miles de agujas atravesaran mi cuerpo. Apenas era capaz de oír nada por el fuerte pitido de mis oídos y la vista estaba tan borrosa que era incapaz de distinguir lo q sucedía a mi alrededor. Intente pedir ayuda pero ni tan siquiera las palabras me salían; pero aunque no dije palabra alguna pareció que mi señal de socorro llegó a alguien, a Edward, que colocó sus manos frías en mi cabeza quizás en un intento de disminuir la temperatura y evitar que esta me estallase de dolor. No pude resistirlo ni un solo segundo más, aquel fuerte dolor era tan insoportable que…me desmayé.

. . .

_¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? Esa voz…_

. . .

Abrí los ojos lentamente y a mi lado estaba mi padre murmurando una y otra vez algo que aun no era capaz de escuchar con calidad. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y a su lado, el doctor tenía una mano apoyada en su hombro. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Había muerto? ¿Acaso Edward había mentido y me había matado? No…no estaba muerta, porque era capaz de sentir el tacto de la mano de mi padre aferrando con fuerza la mía. ¿Entonces qué sucedía?

- ¿Bella? Soy yo tu doctor… ¿Me escuchas? Si me escuchas mueve cualquier parte de tu cuerpo – intenté obedecer y moví un poco los dedos de mi mano.

- ¡Doctor! ¡Está moviendo la mano! – dijo feliz mi padre.

- ¿q-qué…pasarme…? – murmuré torpemente

No lo sabemos Bella, de pronto escucharon gritos en tu habitación; pero la puerta estaba bloqueada, cuando las enfermeras pudieron entrar estabas en la cama empapada en sudor y con mucha fiebre, por lo que te llevaron a hacerte una serie de pruebas urgentes. Estamos a la espera de los resultados.

- ¿Cómo te sientes mi niña? – preguntó mi padre. Por sus ojos rojos se notaba que había estado llorando.

- Bien… -murmuré

Entonces… ¿todo fue un sueño? ¿Edward Cullen no existía? ¿No iba a poder cumplir el sueño de mi padre?...Suspiré y miré la zona donde tenía el gotero comprobando que este estaba en su sitio, también pude ver que mis sabanas estaban perfectas e impolutas, sin signo de estar rotas por ninguna parte y que las luces de la habitación también funcionaban a la perfección. Estaba todo muy claro. El cáncer me había provocado alguna crisis…algo que indicaba que mi tiempo estaba a punto de acabar y como producto de mi imaginación había nacido Edward Cullen como la una forma de salvar mi vida. Pero todo fue mentira…

- ¿Doctor? – miré hacia a puerta por la que una enfermera entraba cargando un puñado de papeles que le entregó al doctor. – Estos son los resultados de las pruebas que realizamos antes.

- ¿Cómo que los traes directamente aquí? Deberías haber esperado a…

- Doctor pero…los resultados…son imposibles…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Mírelos Doctor – la enfermera señalo varios papeles y el doctor miraba una y otra vez aquellos resultados y a mí.

- ¿Qué sucede Doctor? – preguntó mi padre - ¿qué tiene?

- No es nada… -murmuró

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¡Dígame que tiene!

- Señor Swan, su hija, no tiene nada, el cáncer a desaparecido – el doctor nos mostró unas imágenes sacadas en esa extraña máquina que parecía una máquina de abducción alienígena. Sinceramente, yo no entendía que significaban esas imágenes ni que se supone debía ver en ellas; pero lo que si entendí, es lo que dijo el doctor, yo…estaba sana.

- ¿Está seguro doctor? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – los ojos de mi padre estaba brillando con intensidad y emoción

- ¿Doctor?

Al oír esa voz me incorporé un poco y miré hacia la puerta. Yo conocía esa voz, esa voz era la voz de mis sueños, del diablo de mis sueños, era la voz de Edward Cullen. Le miré y allí estaba él. Era igual que en mi sueño. Sus ojos brillaban verdes e intensos mientras caminaba con su andar perfecto como si flotara sobre el aire al acercarse al doctor. Me miró, haciendo que su cabello cobrizo se moviese al compás de su movimiento y sonrió. La misma sonrisa hipnotizante, esa sonrisa que tantas veces me mostró en aquello que ya no estaba segura si había sido un sueño o no, pues supongo que tras mi ataque el arregló todo en la habitación para que pareciese que allí no había sucedido nada.

- Buenas noches doctor le traigo más papeles – sonrió

- ¿Y esto?

- Al parecer la enfermera me dijo que era muy importante que los trajese de inmediato. Hubo un error en los últimos análisis y a la señorita Swan se le dieron los resultados de otro paciente. Los verdaderos resultados de la prueba era que el cáncer estaba desapareciendo. La quimio dio resultados doctor.

- Entonces… ¿Lo hemos conseguido? Esto es algo que se ha de documentar. Señorita Swan, es usted muy afortunada, no creo que muchas personas en el mundo puedan afirmar que han sobrevivido a un cáncer. Se quedará una semana en observación y si todo sigue bien…

- ¿P-podré regresar a mi casa? ¿Me darán el alta?

- Así es…

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – mi padre me abrazó, llorando como un niño pequeño y yo no pude hacer más que corresponder su abrazo. Su sueño…se haría realidad…

Por encima del hombro de mi padre vi a Edward y con los ojos llorosos le susurré un leve "gracias" pero él solo me apartó la mirada y murmuró algo sobre mi alma. El doctor y las enfermeras se fueron y Edward se acercó a nosotros tomando la silla de ruedas de mi padre indicándole con a saber que escusa que debía abandonar por unos instantes mi habitación. Cuando al fin mi padre salió, se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado sobre la camilla. Por unos segundos no dijo nada y simplemente se dedicó a mirarme con mucha intensidad. Retrocedí, no volvería a dejarme hipnotizar por esos ojos; pero con Edward Cullen, todo parecía imposible…Tomó un mecho de mi cabello y casi en un suspiro se acercó a mi oído.

- Nos volveremos a ver Bella…muy pronto… - y desapareció.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno ante todo, hola a todos! aquí os traigo otro capitulo más de este fic que espero os este gustando a todos. La verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiendo este capitulo. Me gusta la bipolaridad de Edward que a fin de cuentas no puede resistirse a Bella y cuando Bella le aparta, a fin de cuentas ¿quién en su sano juicio apartaría a Edward Cullen? jajajaja. Como decía me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo, aunque realmente disfruto de todos los capítulos que escribo.

Como siempre, el siguiente capitulo estará el próximo domingo 26 de agosto como muy tarde el lunes 27. En esta ocasión si que os puedo dar un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo pero solo un par de frase pues apenas comencé a escribir ese capitulo:

**- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? - murmuré con miedo, confusa y para que negarlo, muy nerviosa...**

**- Te dije que nos veríamos muy pronto Bella, tengo que proteger mi futura adquisición.**

Bueno eso es todo siento no decir más pero me gusta dejar algo de emoción e incertidumbre jeje

Finalmente espero con ansia vuestros comentarios que adoro tanto leer.

Besos Vampiricos para todos! ;[ ñ

**Att: SthelaCullen**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un recién llegado

_**Capitulo 4: Un recién llegado**_

Lo odiaba, y esta vez no estaba pensando ni hablando de Edward Cullen, sino del leve rayito de sol que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación del hospital dándome directamente en los ojos y causando mi desvelo. Hoy era al fin el día. El tan esperado día en que me darían el alta médica en el hospital. No cabía en mi de puro gozo y no me importaba que el motivo de mi recuperación fuese una condena eterna en el infierno con el mismísimo diablo, yo era feliz, pues solo me importaba que sería capaz al fin de cumplir con el tan ansiado deseo de mi padre. Aún así, no era mi padre ni mi alta médica lo que desde la noche rondaba por mi cabeza. En toda la noche había soñado innumerables veces con él, con sus sonrisas, con sus cambios de humor que tanto me molestaban y que por algún motivo no lograba olvidar…sin embargo, lo que no podía olvidar era su última frase _"Nos volveremos a ver Bella…muy pronto…" _¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Por qué debería volver a verle? Si lo que decían los médicos era cierto, debían pasar varias semanas hasta que mi padre falleciese y que mi alma le perteneciese, sin embargo, él lo dijo como si realmente fuese a pasar muy poco tiempo antes de volver a vernos. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Nos volveríamos a ver…muy pronto?

El ruido de aquel gato negro que ya era costumbre se posase en la ventana de mi habitación me hizo apartar mis pensamientos sobre Edward Cullen y centrarme en el pequeño animal. Recordaba que la noche en la que él apareció ese gato también estaba ahí. Me levante de la camilla, ya no tenía mi gotero y no me costaba trabajo alguno incorporarme. Sonreí. Hacia tanto tiempo que no podía caminar con tanta gracilidad, aunque…el hecho de que me sintiese mejor no significaba que mi torpeza hubiese desaparecido, por lo que en cuando pisé el suelo y anduve me caí. No tardé ni uno par de segundos en levantarme y caminé hacia el pequeño animal. Lo acaricié y este no opuso resistencia. Dicen que los animales tienen un sexto sentido y recordaba que el animalito le bufó con mucha intensidad a Edward. A mí, Edward me hubiese parecido un chico endemoniadamente hermoso al verle y conocerle en otra situación diferente, sin embargo, aquel gatito supo nada más verle que Edward no era normal, que no era bueno para mí. Tomé al gatito entre mis brazos y sonreí.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos de aquí? Podría cuidarte y darte una rica lata de atún y tu protegerme de Edward. ¿Qué te parece? – el gatito me lamió el dedo con su lengua áspera - ¿Eso es un sí? – reí

- ¿Bella? – la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas llamó mi atención.

- Buenos días, papá, te presento a… - me quedé unos segundos pensativa – Negrito – dije emocionada

- Ja, ja, ja es un bonito nombre pero no es un gatito sino una gatita

- ¿Una gatita? Entonces… … … ¡Alice!

- ¿Alice? – preguntó algo extrañado – es perfecto. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Bella?

- Muy bien, no me duele nada, estoy feliz y esperando a que el doctor venga a darme el alta, aunque aún no me arreglé, ni preparé la maleta ni… ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!

Deje a Alice en el suelo y corrí hacia el armario blanco como la cal para coger mis cosas. Como era normal en mí, caí al suelo varias veces antes de llegar al armario y la maleta se me cayó en la cabeza al cogerla de la parte más alta de este. Mientras tanto, mi padre intentaba desde su silla de ruedas ayudarme a colocar mis prendas dentro de la maleta. Aproveché ese tiempo en el que él guardaba las cosas parar darme un ligera ducha y ponerme ropa limpia. Era realmente liberador quitarte la bata de hospital, esa maldita e incómoda prenda que siempre olía realmente a rallos. Cuando salí acicalada del baño, mi padre ya me tenía preparada la maleta y extendía hacia mí sus brazos, esperándome. No dude en lanzarme a los brazos de mi padre para abrazarle con todo mi cariño…Le sentía temblar y al mirarme a los ojos vi que estaba llorando. Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, por lo que simplemente volví a abrazarlo. Suspiré y justo en ese mismo instante, mi padre, con voz pesarosa y aun llorando susurró una y otra vez que era feliz, susurró que me quería, susurró que aunque él no estuviese a mi lado por mucho tiempo solo deseaba que yo viviese muchos años y fuese feliz…Fue muy duro escuchar eso, porque a fin de cuentas yo moriría después de él. Sin embargo no podía decirle la verdad y aunque le estuviese engañando merecía la pena, pues, a fin de cuentas, cuando la hora de su muerte llegase moriría feliz.

- Te quiero papá…te quiero… - murmuré y le di un ligero beso en la frente

Escuchamos una leve risa a nuestras espaldas y observamos que el doctor estaba esperando en la puerta cargando un portapapeles con mis documentos para el alta y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Ahora que me fijaba, el doctor me recordaba a alguien, aunque no era capaz de saber a quién, por lo que le resté importancia.

- Es extraño decirle adiós señorita Swan, pero todos estamos muy felices por su recuperación. – me abrazó y volvió a sonreír – Aún así, recuerde que deberá pasarse mensualmente durante un tiempo para hacerle las respectivas pruebas y si se encuentra mal no tardé en llamarnos.

- Tranquilo doctor, seré una muy buena ex-paciente – le devolví el abrazo – gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo a recuperarme sin vuestra ayuda nada hubiese sido posible.

- Anda, anda que me vas a sonrojar – rió y me mostró los papeles que cargaba – estos son los papeles de tu alta médica, por lo que ya solo nos queda firmarlos señorita Swan.

- Doctor, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos para que sigas llamándome por mi apellido se lo he dicho muchas veces, me llamo Bella y por cierto ¿tiene un bolígrafo?

- Está bien, Bella supongo que ya acabo eso de ser médico y paciente – buscó en su bata blanca y sacó una pluma con apariencia muy antigua en la que grabadas ponía unas iniciales que no era capaz de leer – firma y podrás marcharte cuando desees.

- Gracias por la pluma, es muy hermosa – comencé a firmar.

- Es un regalo de mi familia – terminé de firmar y le devolví la pluma.

- Ya puedes marcharte Bella, espero que puedas tener una vida larga y plena, pero sobre todo, espero que seas feliz. – volvió a abrazarme y yo le correspondí - Espero volver a verte pero no en este hospital Bella.

- Adiós doctor. Gracias por todo – sonreí

- Gracias doctor – sonrió mi padre tomando mi mano.

Tras eso, mi padre y el doctor conversaron durante un tiempo mientras yo tomaba mis maletas y Alice saltaba en mi hombro y se quedaba en este como si de un loro se tratase. El doctor me miró como preguntándome por mi recién adoptada gatita y recriminando que dicho animal no podía encontrarse dentro del hospital o se podría meter en un fuerte lio. Tomé a Alice y la escondí dentro de mi enorme bolso de mano dejándole un pequeño hueco para que por él sacase su cabecita y mostrase sus ojitos amarillos y relucientes. Le sonreí y ella maulló desde su escondite como si también quisiera sonreírme. Cuando al fin mi padre terminó de hablar con el doctor, se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano, en su triste sonrisa estaba el penar de verme marchar de su lado; pero en sus ojos brillaba con intensidad la alegría y la emoción de saber que estaba sana y podría seguir viviendo a su lado.

- Te acompañaré a la planta baja a tomar un taxi para casa.

Cargué parte de mi equipaje en la silla de ruedas de mi padre, puesto que él se ofreció con una sonrisa, y empujé a mi padre hasta el ascensor. Era feliz, desde que sufrió el accidente y debido a mi salud jamás pude arrastras la silla de ruedas de mi padre y verme ahora allí, de pie, pudiendo arrastrarla me hacia completamente feliz. Cuando nos montamos en el ascensor pulsé el botón sonriente como un niño que se monta por primera vez y es que, para mí, que llevaba tanto tiempo en aquella habitación subir al ascensor, ver la luz de los botones y sentir el movimiento de este me hacía sentir real. El ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja y volví a empujar la silla de ruedas. Ahora que lo miraba todo a mí alrededor me daba cuenta de que realmente vivir en una camilla era como estar encerrada en una burbuja, en una pesadilla de la que no despiertas y ahora...justo cuando pisaba la puerta de la salida…desperté de mi terrible pesadilla tiñendo mi mundo real de color y esperanza. El aire era puro y suave, la brisa del viento movía al compas de este mi cabello y mi piel me pedía a gritos sentir el tacto del árbol que había a mi lado…

- Me alegro de verte tan feliz Bella, me alegro tanto de que estés curada… - Alice maulló – y ella también se alegra.

- Curada…no podía parar de darle vueltas a esa palabra…Solté la ramita del árbol que toqué y sonreí tristemente, yo no estaba curada…yo…no quería morir.

- ¡Bella! ¡Corre vas a perder el taxi que viene por allá!

- ¡Voy papá!

Corrí hacia donde él estaba y el taxi se detuvo frente a nosotros. Le miré, había tantas cosas que decir y no sabía cómo ser capaz de hacerlo. Le abracé, decían que un gesto valía más que mil palabras y creo que eso era lo que yo quise decirle con un abrazo. Quería decirle que gracias a él seguía día tras día adelante, que gracias a él vivir tenía sentido, que cuando él muriese yo moriría poco después pues nada valdría sin su ayuda. Era mi padre, el mejor padre de todos y lo único que se me ocurrió para expresarle todo mi amor fue decir _"Gracias papá…" _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante mis palabras; pero no tardo en sonreír. Un hombre como él no merecía castigo tal como la muerte. La vida es simplemente injusta.

Tomé mis maletas y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y tomar mis maletas y mi bolsa con Alice, subí a aquel taxi, algo sucio y me despedí de mi padre moviendo mi mano mientras pude ver al alejarme como una lágrimas triste resbalaba por su rostro.

Adiós papá…

El taxista era un señor regordete y algo sudoroso que ponía la radio a gran volumen para evitar que se entablasen conversaciones. Alice, sacó su cabecita de la bolsa de mano y maulló reclamando mi atención. Comencé a acariciarla tras las orejitas. Por la ventana, el paisaje pasaba a gran velocidad y apenas podía contemplar las casas y a las personas que por allí paseaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba el pueblo de Forks y tantos árboles empezaban a dejarme algo mareada. Recordé al ver todas esas casas que la mía hacía tiempo que estaba vacía y que al llegar, lo primero que debería hacer sería limpiarla. Al menos ahora tenía a Alice para hacerme compañía en los deberes y además, mi casa no era excesivamente grande. Aunque sin mi padre, limpia o sucia, esa casa se me hacía enorme y vacía.

El taxi se detuvo en la puerta, el suelo estaba algo helado debido al frio de las noches anteriores y al písalo tuve que tener mucho cuidado de no caer con todo el equipaje. Pagué al taxista y tras sacar las maletas cerré la puerta del automóvil y me dirigí al portón principal de mi casa. Del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros saqué la llave de la puerta y abrí. La puerta chirrió como si se tratase de la puerta al mismísimo infierno, que irónico. A mí alrededor todo estaba oscuro y pude escuchar el correr de algún bichito que habría por el suelo de la planta superior. Me acerqué a las ventanas y comencé a levantar las persianas y abrir los cristales para que la luz y el aire entrasen en la casa. Alice comenzó a revolverse dentro del bolso y le abrí para que ella también pudiese inspeccionar la casa conmigo. En la cocina, aunque todo estaba lleno de polvo, las luces y los electrodomésticos parecían funcionar puesto que mi padre aún pagaba las facturas de luz y agua de la casa. El color negro del sofá pasó a ser completamente blanco por el polvo que le cubría y lo mismo con la televisión. Decidí inspeccionar un poco la planta de arriba. Las escalaras chirriaban bajo mis pies y por un momento me pensé en volver hacia atrás y no subir ni un solo peldaño más por miedo a romper las escaleras. Aún así, seguí adelante. En cuando pisé la planta de arriba Alice salió disparada hacia la habitación de mi padre y yo tras ella. Al entrar vi las fotos de mi madre cubiertas de polvo y soledad, las flores, junto a su fotografía, marchitas y con sus pétalos secos sobre el suelo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba en esa habitación y sin embargo, podría jurar que aún conservaba el olor del perfume favorito de mi madre. Abrí la ventana y me asomé por ella admirando las copas de los árboles. _Ojala…la vida no fuese tan difícil mamá…ojala siguieses aquí, al menos, tú de seguro sabrías como cuidar a papá mejor que yo…_

Miau. Fue lo único que escuché justo en el mismo instante en el que Alice colocaba a mis pies un pequeño ratoncito muerto que deduzco ella había cazado. Sonreí y la tomé en mis brazos elogiando su caza y juntas salimos de la habitación. Tardé un par de segundos en decidirme si entrar o no en la mía. Si lo hacía, estaría aceptando mi nueva realidad, una realidad en la que podía vivir sana y feliz durante un poco de tiempo; pero también, corría el riesgo de acostumbrarme a ser feliz cuando al final de todo poco tiempo me quedaba de vida. Por suerte o por desgracia, Alice se adelantó saltando de mis brazos hacia el interior y no me quedó más remedio que seguirla.

Tal y como lo recordaba, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Mis apuntes aún seguían sobre el escritorio y varios folios arrugados tirados por el suelo, las paredes llenas de fotos y la cama desecha. Todo tal y como el día que me tuvieron que llevar de urgencias al hospital. Sentí nostalgia, pena, pero sobre todo, miedo de recordar el momento en que abandoné esa casa hacia meses. Sabía que tendría que volver a recoger mi habitación; pero de momento, prefería entrar cuando acabase la limpieza.

- Alice ven aquí – la tomé en brazos y me marché de mi habitación.

Horas, largas e interminables horas fue lo que tardé en limpiar toda la casa. En total había recogido unas 3 bolsas de basura y tuve que desechar un par de paños para limpiar el polvo, puesto que más que limpiar comenzaban a ensuciar. La verdad, y aunque estuviese mal reconocerlo una misma, la casa había quedado perfecta. Abrí el frigorífico y en un pequeño cuenco saqué algo de leche para Alice que nada más olerla vino a beberla, por mi parte, tomé un poco de agua fría y me senté en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras bebía, comencé a pensar en que sucedería a partir de ahora. Pensé en el instituto, debería volver lo antes posible puesto que yo seguí estudiando aún en el hospital y me hacían extraños exámenes, por lo que ahora que de momento estaba sana me gustaría seguir estudiando, tener amigos de verdad que llorasen mi muerte y me quisieran aun enferma pues mis otros "amigos" me dejaron de lado cuando ingresé. Pensé en Edward, en que no lo había vuelto a ver cuando él estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo nos encontraríamos, pensé en su sonrisa y pensé en aquel intento de beso robado, y como en ese momento sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego y esos colmillos hacían sentir que podían beber toda mi sangre.

"_Edward Cullen… ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?"_

Tic, tac, tic, tac, un sonido tan familiar como molesto. El reloj de cuco del salón me despertó con su ruido característico y vi que el reloj aún marcaba las 7:00 hora de ir arreglándome para mi primer día de clases, pues el día anterior llamé para saber cuándo podría incorporarme y me dijeron que me pasase hoy y ese era el motivo de que madrugase. Me intenté incorporar y vi que Alice estaba hecha una bolita a los pies de mi cama profundamente dormida. No recordaba exactamente cuando me acosté ni como llegué a mi habitación, solo sé que por algún motivo durante la noche, sentí mucho frió. Miau. Alice se comenzó a frotar por mis piernas, acaricié su cabecita y me levanté de la cama.

Apenas en unos pocos minutos estaba ya vestida con mis vaqueros, sudadera y convers, mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola. Alice estaba en la encimera de la cocina reclamando algo de desayunar que no tardé en servirle, a la paz que yo tomaba algo para comer también. Tras desayunar y lavar el cuenco del tazón de cereales, salí dejando a Alice dormida sobre el sofá y me monté en mi vieja furgoneta roja. Dudaba que pudiese arrancar después de tanto tiempo; pero al décimo intento lo conseguí y puse en marcha mi cacharro dirección al único instituto de Forks.

Pasaron varios minutos que logré llegar y en el mismo instante que aparqué mi camioneta hizo un ruido extraño llamando la atención de todos. _"Genial Bella, muy bien"._ Me bajé lentamente tomando mi maleta y no tardé ni un solo segundo en cerrar la puerta cuando una chica pequeña, rubia y que yo ya conocía vino a recibirme.

- ¿Bella? ¿Eres Bella Swan no? Pero…

- Hola Jessica, si me estaba muriendo pero me he recuperado. – mi voz era seca cortante, después de lo sucedido no quería saber nada más de la falsa de Jessica.

- ¿Qué si? ¿Entonces ya no tienes esa cosa que mata? – ignorante, eso era ella.

- Se llama cáncer, y si lo tuviese no estaría aquí sino ingresada.

- ¡Ainss me alegro tanto que estés bien! ¡Deseaba que te recuperaras! - ¿Qué deseaba que me recuperase? A otro perro con ese hueso, Jessica.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro, eres mi amiga!

- ¿Amiga?... ¿Y dónde estabas cuando yo estaba en el hospital?

- Yo…lo siento es que…no pude, los exámenes y eso y he estado castigada durante… - pero se quedó callada de golpe

- ¿No tienes más escusas?

- ¡Bella dios mira allí!

Al parecer no era que se hubiese quedado sin excusa, sino que un chico guapo llamó su atención. Por curiosidad, miré hacia donde Jessica señalaba con su mano de manera muy descara y allí estaba él, apoyado contra el capó de su coche, tan guapo como cuando le vi por primera vez. Su cabello largo y rubio se movía al compás del viento a la vez que lo humedecía la leve lluvia que empezaba a caer. Era el chico que toda mi vida había estado deseando, James Witherdale. James, tenía un año más que yo y jamás habíamos hablado; pero aún así, era completamente guapo y muy popular.

- Es cierto, James hace perder la cabeza a cualquiera – murmuré

- ¿James? Él no – tomó mi rostro y lo giró en otra dirección – él, había un rumor en el instituto sobre un recién llegado; pero ni de lejos esperaba que fuese tan… ¡Guau!

- ¿Un recién llegado?

Miré al chico que Jessica me había ordenado, el estaba de espaldas a mi; pero esa espalda me resultaba muy familiar. Su pelo cobrizo era desordenado; pero parecía sedoso y daban ganas de enredar tus dedos en él. Escuché su risa, pues estaba algo cerca de nosotras y volvió a resultarme completamente familiar, una risa hermosa, una risa hipnotizan…

- ¡¿Edward?! – al pronunciar su nombre se giró y sus ojos verdes iluminaron más que el sol de la mañana. Intensos como el fuego. Sonrió y caminó lentamente hacia mí con su andar grácil y perfecto. - ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? – murmuré con miedo, confusa y para qué negarlo, muy nerviosa…No lo entendía, no entendía porque esos ojos tenían ese efecto sobre mí.

- Te dije que nos veríamos muy pronto Bella, tengo que proteger mi futura adquisición… - se inclinó un poco hacia mí y murmuró sonriente - ¿Qué te parece si me enseñas el instituto Bella? A fin de cuentas, soy **un recién llegado** de Alaska.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos, sé que este capitulo puede parecer algo pesado puesto que nuestro ahora diablo favorito no aparece hasta el final; pero poco a poco se entenderán porque a veces estos capítulos son necesarios, además, en este se ve que por algún motivo Bella no puede olvidar a Edward.

También decir que siento haberme retrasado en la fecha; pero me fue imposible tenerlo para el día de ayer u hoy en la tarde. Aún así, para ser buenas con todos aquellos que me seguís con cariño y me escribís bonitos reviews os dejaré en esta ocasión algo más del capítulo siguiente así que espero que lo disfrutéis.

**_- ¿No duermes? ¿No tienes frío? Estamos en invierno y... - pero Edward posó su dedo frió sobre mis labios y yo no pude hacer más que sonrojarme y olvidarme de respirar_**

_**- Bella soy el diablo, no duermo, no siento, ni tan siquiera estoy vivo. - sonrió **_

_**- ¿Entonces? - pregunté algo desafiante al apartarme algo de él para que su aliento no me dejase profundamente hipnotizada**_

_**- ¿Entonces qué? **_

_**- ¿Por qué estás tiritando de frió Edward? - sonreí al ver que Edward abría ligeramente sus ojos mostrandome que yo había acertado con mis sospechas. Esta vez había ganado.**_

Bueno solo me queda decir que en el siguiente capitulo Edward aparecerá en todo momento. Tendremos a nuestro diablo bipolar durante todo el capitulo y que aún quedan muchas cosas por suceder.

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejéis un lindo reviews con vuestras opiniones. :)

Besos vampiricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


	5. Capitulo 5: La promesa

_**Capitulo 5: La promesa**_

No podía ser cierto, aquello no podía realmente estar pasando. ¿Debería acaso compartir lo que quedaba de mi vida al lado de Edward Cullen? Yo quería ir al hospital para estar con mi padre... ¿Pero qué clase de maldición me había caído con ese diablo? Aunque no sabría decir exactamente si estar con Edward Cullen era una maldición o una bendición...Él era tan…hermoso… _"¡Bella céntrate!"_ Centrarme, eso era lo que debía de hacer para ser capaz de guiar a Edward por el instituto; pero era tan extremadamente complicado estar a solas con él. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mis reacciones y una chispita reluciente brillaba dentro de ellos haciéndolos ver como esmeraldas hermosas y relucientes. Y su sonrisa...esa sonrisa que podía iluminar el cielo encapotado de Forks me dejaba totalmente fuera de combate.

Durante mis divagaciones, Jessica no dudó en acercarse a Edward, coqueteando con tal descaro que si su novio Mike la hubiese visto de seguro la dejaba. Le rodeó sin que Edward casi ni se diese cuenta, le tocaba sus brazos alabando su musculatura y reía tontamente diciendo todos los cargos que ostentaba, desde capitana del equipo de voleibol, hasta miles de cosas más que decía e ignoraba. No pude evitar reír. Creo que era la primera vez que Edward Cullen… ¿Tenía miedo?

- No te rías – murmuró muy cerca de mí, algo molesto; pero nervioso ante Jessica. ¿En qué momento había logrado zafarse de esa tipa molesta y venir a mi lado?

- ¿Eh…? ¿Cu-cuando…?

- Bella, si me sacas de aquí añadiré a nuestro trato un precioso y lindo perrito, puedes llamarlo…emm…Jacob – sonrió, realmente necesitaba huir de Jessica a toda costa.

- Tengo un gato y de todas formas, muerta tampoco es que una mascota sirva de mucho – no podía evitar reír, era realmente divertido verle así.

- Isabella – su voz sonó dura, exigente y me miró con gran intensidad, molesto por mi risa – Sácame de aquí – En su voz había enojo, no parecía que le gustase sentirse indefenso. Sentí miedo de esos ojos verdes que se tornaban algo oscuros, y miedo de él. Por lo que solo asentí y temblorosa, tomé su brazo intentando sonreír. Edward pareció sonreír también al ver que le iba a ayudar, aunque sinceramente, creo que su sonrisa se debía a que era capaz de sentir los efectos que él tenía sobre mí.

- Jessica, lo siento, Edward es… - _"Venga Bella piensa algo que mantenga a Jessica alejada de Edward, piensa, piensa" _- ¡Es un ex convicto!

- ¿¡Un ex convicto!? – Jessica pareció asustarse - ¿Entonces…d-de que conoces a ese tipo Bella?

- Bueno…pues… - _"¿Y ahora que digo?"_ - ¡Es mi primo el ex convicto! ¡Está muy enfermo, está muy loco Jessica! ¡Aléjate de él!

- ¡¿Q-qué?! Bu-bueno…esto… ¡Un placer Cullen! ¡Adiós! – Jessica salió corriendo agitando su mano en señal de despedida. Tenía que reconocer que resultaba bastante divertido verla tan asustada.

- Bella… - Edward intentó decirme algo; pero en ese mismo instante la campana de las clases sonó y salí corriendo como una cobarde antes de que Edward pudiese hacer nada para retenerme.

Me sentía mal por haber dejado a Edward tirado en aquel aparcamiento, a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de ser un recién llegado, y el instituto de Forks podía ser un laberinto para aquellos que no lo conocen. Aún así, después de ver aquella mirada de odio que me lanzó cuando quería librarse de Jessica, hacía que mi mal estar desapareciese y que el hecho de haberme alejado de él fuese lo mejor que podía hacer. _"Entonces… ¿Por qué en el fondo deseas volver a su lado Bella?"._ ¿Yo?...Volver con él…No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. No sabía cómo sentirme ni cómo actuar con él, que hacer para que me mostrase de nuevo ese lado tierno y dulce que me mostró cuando me ayudó en el hospital tras haberme quitado el gotero. Quería…quería conocer más de ese Edward. Quería conocer al verdadero Edward. ¿Quién era el verdadero? ¿El chico distante y frío de ojos rojos? o ¿el chico tierno que me ayudó de ojos verdes como esmeraldas? ¡Arg! Nada debía andar bien en mi cabeza para querer seguir conociéndole; pero...como chica indefensa y masoquista que no puede resistirse a un chico misterioso, no pararía hasta conocer al verdadero Edward.

- ¿Señorita Swan?

Levanté mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que el profesor me llamaba la atención lanzándome una tiza que se quedó enredada en mi pelo. Sinceramente, no recordaba cuando había entrado en mi primera clase, todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a Edward. ¡No podía! ¡No debía pensar más en ese maldito diablo!

- Tenemos que hablar, espérame cuando acaben las clases…

"_Esa voz… ¡yo conocía esa voz!" _Miré rápidamente a mi lado, y le vi. Estaba tan cerca de mí que casi podía sentir su respiración. Sonrió al verme morder mi labio inferior por causa de su cercanía y restiró con cuidado la tiza de mi pelo.

- Deja de ser tan confuso… - murmuré recordando todo lo que antes había pensado sobre él.

- ¡Señor Cullen, vuelva a su lugar y deje a la señorita Swan! ¡Esto es un aula no una casa de citas! ¡Así que siéntese! – el profesor volvió a lanzar una tiza y con un gesto incluso elegante, Edward la cogió con dos de sus dedos y sonrió.

- Lo siento profesor, pensé que mi prima se sentía mal y por ello me acerqué a ella. Lamento haber interrumpido el trascurso de su magnífica clase; pero estaba muy preocupado por mi prima – Edward le tendió la tiza con muchísima educación.

- Entiendo…Ahora que recuerdo, su prima acaba de salir del hospital ¿no es cierto?

- Así es profesor; pero ella es una chica muy educada y tierna y jamás se permitiría molestar a un maestro tan capaz como usted por qué se sintiese mal. - ¿Pero quién era ese chico? ¿De verdad era Edward?

- Vaya, no lo sabía, ¿Estás bien señorita Swan? Si quieres, puedes irse a la enfermería con su primo, tenéis permiso para retiraros. – Tras esas palabras, Edward me dedicó un guiño cómplice y no pude evitar seguir las órdenes que me dictaban sus ojos.

- L-lo siento profesor – tosí de manera fingida y me dejé caer un poco en los brazos de Edward haciendo que se tensase de la sorpresa - ¿Puedo retirarme, profesor? Creo que voy a desmayarme… - cerré un poco los ojos.

- Claro Señorita Swan y no dudé en notificarme su malestar si vuelve a suceder. Señor Cullen, lleve a su prima a la enfermería.

- Gracias profesor, cuidaré de ella.

En un movimiento ágil, casi como si yo me tratase de una suave pluma, me tomó entre sus brazos como a una princesa mientras me susurraba que fingiese estar muy mareada y reía al ver como de manera muy extraña temblaba ante su solo contacto. Lo odiaba…o quizás no era odio exactamente lo que sentía. ¡Arg! Muy confusa, estaba muy confusa. Tras salir de la clase, caminamos un poco por el pasillo en la misma posición y cuando llegamos al patio, Edward me bajó y me acorraló contra la pared apoyando ambas manos al lado de mi rostro sobre la pared e inclinándose hacia mí.

- E-esto ¿por qué has a-actuado así en… - pero Edward no me dejó terminar y me cortó con voz dura y fría como el hielo.

- ¡¿Por qué le has dicho a esa pesada que soy un ex convicto loco?! ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho Isabella?! ¡Ya no podré hablar con nadie aquí! Y tú… ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo! ¡No me gusta la gente débil! ¡La debilidad lleva a la gente al sufriendo! ¡Así que dime porque has hecho eso!– mi nombre, sonó con desprecio en sus labios y sus ojos intensos volvían a dar miedo. Sus gritos pitaban en mis oídos y comenzaba a sentir los ojos algo húmedos.

- ¡Solo protejo a la gente de ti! – le grité, no iba a dejar que me intimidase ni un segundo más, aún con mis lagrimas a flor de piel seguiría defendiéndome.

- ¡¿De mí?! ¡Já! ¡No me conoces y te atreves a juzgarme! ¡No sé cuando tiempo estaré aquí, pero no quiero soportar a una llorica como…! – sabía lo que iba a decir y me adelanté a él.

- ¡¿Cómo yo?! ¡Yo no soy una llorica, no tienes ni idea de mi vida! ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido! ¡No sabes nada de nada! ¡No sé en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza querer conocerte! ¡Te odio Cullen! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiese conocido! – Intenté apartarlo con todas mis fuerzas; pero me resultaba totalmente imposible.

- ¡Eres una llorica! ¡No dejas de quejarte y quejarte cuando te he dado la vida! ¡Por mí estas viva aún! ¡Por mi harás feliz a tu padre! Pero tienes razón en una cosa, nunca debí hacer un pacto con una desagradecida como tú… ¡ojala te hubiese dejado morir!

Le golpee…le golpeé su hermoso rostro sin dudar un solo segundo más y salí corriendo. Mis piernas temblaban y caí al suelo. Con cuidado y dolor en mi tobillo me arrastre un poco por el suelo del sucio pasillo del instituto y me apoyé contra la pared abrazando mis rodillas. Esas palabras habían calado hasta mi alma. Nadie, jamás nadie me había dicho aquello que yo sabía que muchos deseaban…mi muerte. ¿Quién quería a una chica con cáncer?... ¿Quién me querría…? Solo mi padre…mi querido padre. Lloré. Lloré sin poder del todo respirar. El pecho me dolía y el corazón latía tan deprisa que pensé que estallaría. Frío. Sentí frio y una mano suave se posó sobre mi cabeza. Intente levantar un poco la vista y le vi de nuevo, de cuclillas, sus ojos estaban tristes y culpables y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de consuelo al ver que le miré; pero le aparté la mirada volviendo a esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas y dejando que las lágrimas recorriesen libremente mi rostro.

- Vete… - fue lo único que pude murmurar – por favor…vete…

- No lo haré… - Frió. Volví a sentir el frio de su piel cuando se sentó a mi lado y con sus brazos me rodeo hasta acurrucarme en su pecho. Intenté zafarme; pero su fuerza era mayor a la mía – Tranquila Bella…tranquila… - seguí intentando alejarme pero no podía, y por desgracia, mi corazón se sentía bien entre sus brazos… - Siento haberte dicho esas cosas horribles…yo…no soy así ¿sabes? Antes no era así…antes de convertirme en esto…de ser un demonio… – le escuche sonreír con tristeza y recordé que cuando me gritó me había dicho algo que me dejó bastante pensativa "La debilidad lleva a la gente al sufrimiento" ¿Acaso Edward había sufrido algo? ¿Algo que le llevaba a no mostrarse nunca débil ante nadie? Pero sin embargo, en ese instante y en el hospital, conmigo, si se mostró débil, compasivo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué conmigo…?

- ¿Qué sucedió…? – pregunté con voz triste y aún sollozando.

- Es una historia muy larga… - Edward limpió mis lagrimas con cuidado

- Yo…tengo tiempo…

- Pero yo no tengo ganas de hablar de ello – Había algo de dureza en su voz y supuse que algo grave debió sucederle. Algo que le hiciera dejar a ese Edward tierno y compasivo y convertirse en un diablo.

- Algún día… ¿me lo contarás? – pregunté tímida, nerviosa. No quería volver a molestarle y seguir disfrutando

- Quién sabe – se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Si me llegas a caer bien quizás te lo cuente – le escuche reír, no lo había dicho con maldad, sino bromeando... ¿Edward Cullen bromeando conmigo? Creo que debía llorar más a menudo para que fuese así siempre - ¿Sabes? – su voz volvió a ser algo seria, más bien triste; pero sin dejar de ser dulce – Si algún día, te hablara de mi pasado…serías la primera persona en el mundo a la que se lo contase…serías especial, si lo hiciera… - su voz sonó triste pero al mirar mis ojos sonrió – aunque bueno, también has sido la primera persona que me ha pegado, supongo que eso te hace ganar puntos para caerme mejor – su risa musical inundó el pasillo y no pude evitar reír con él – Me alegro de volver a verte feliz.

Edward me soltó de su abrazo; pero estaba tan cómoda en su pecho que no deseaba alejarme de él. Aún así, no pude buscar una excusa lo suficientemente rápido, ni lo suficientemente buena para poder quedarme acurrucada un poco más. Le miré y seguía sonriendo. Se levantó con agilidad y como todo un caballero me tendió su mano y me ayudo a incorporarme; pero con demasiada fuerza porque mi tobillo falló y acabe chocando contra su pecho. Le miré, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro dulce y peligroso se acercó lentamente hacia mí. _"¿Q-qué pretendía? Y-yo…n-no…"_ y sin apenas darme cuenta fui cerrando mis ojos, su ternura, su cariño…no podría resistirme a ese Edward…

-Luego te llevaré al hospital a ver a tu padre, parece que cuando te caíste antes te lastimaste un poco el tobillo y así no podrás conducir bien… - susurró y se inclino un poco más tomando mi rostro entre sus aterciopeladas manos – Tengo que protegerte, a fin de cuentas, pronto tú alma será mía – con cuidado, sus labios tiernos y suaves se posaron en mi frente y colocó un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja. – Vuelve a clases… - le miré y apartó la mirada con algo de dureza, volvía a ser el Edward distante. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar del instituto – No puedo volver a ser débil… - susurró a lo lejos y se marchó.

Me quedé estática de pie sobre el pasillo mientras que su figura se perdía en la oscuridad. Al fin, había podido conocer al verdadero Edward, al Edward que él llama débil y que para mí era el chico más dulce y tierno que jamás había conocido. Ya lo tenía todo claro, lo había decidido, conseguiría conocer más a Edward, al verdadero Edward y conseguiría ser la primera persona a la que contase su verdadera historia. Tan joven y estaba muerto, tan joven y era el diablo, tan joven y con tanta… ¿pena? Lo descubriría y para ello me convertiría en la persona más especial para él.

No sabía qué hacer sola en el instituto y con las clases aún trascurriendo, por lo que decidí retomar la clase que con anterioridad había abandonado; pero no podía volver a clases sin Edward y como Edward se había marchado… ¡Tendría que hacer novillos! El primer día de instituto y comienzo saltándome las clases, no creo que un alma pura hiciera esas cosas; pero no me queda más opción, pues no deseaba mentirle más al pobre de mi profesor. Ahora que lo recordaba se me olvido preguntarle a Edward donde había aprendido a hacerle la pelota así a los profesores y si podía enseñarme. Tras llegar a la conclusión de que no podía volver a clases, comencé a caminar hacia el aparcamiento pues, al menos, me resguardaría del frio dentro de mi camioneta y podría poner algo de música. Di un paso, otro más; pero al tercero el tobillo se resintió un poco y tropecé, por fortuna, pude agarrarme a la puerta de la enfermería que por suerte estaba bastante cerca. En la enfermería me pusieron una tobillera y caminar resultó bastante más sencillo. Aunque el hecho de tener dos pies izquierdos y uno lastimado no ayudaba mucho a seguir caminando.

Logré llegar a mi coche y me resguardé en él. La calefacción comenzó a hacerme entrar en calor y el sonido de la hermosa melodía de Claro de Luna se estaba volviendo una nana para mí. Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había experimentado desde que conocí a Edward en el hospital. El hospital, mi padre aún seguía allí, yo no quería irme a mi casa sola, quería disfrutar de mi tiempo de vida a su lado; pero el doctor me dijo que si yo marchaba y ordenaba la casa él podría conseguir un "alta" que le permitiría vivir a mi lado y ser atendido en casa, solo cuando el doctor me dijo eso es que accedí de tan buena gana a marchar del hospital. Mi padre…deseaba tanto volver a ver a mi padre… le echaba tanto de menos... como… como… a… a…E…

. . .

¡Pum! _"¿Q-qué ha sido eso?" _ Abrí los ojos de golpe, no recordaba en qué momento me había quedado profundamente dormida, solo recordaba que mi último pensamiento había sido sobre Edward. Me giré hacia los asientos de atrás, no lograba identifica de donde procedía ese ruido y parecía proceder de dicho lugar. Conseguí girarme totalmente y allí, jugando con un anillo de plata en el cual había grabado un extraño símbolo, estaba Edward.

- ¿Ya despertaste Bella durmiente? – rió y de pronto sentí un extraño calor en mis mejillas. ¿Edward me había observado dormir? ¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas a-aquí? ¿Y qué ha sido ese ruido?

- Pues llevaré quizás un par de horas, las clases ya han terminado y te las has pasado durmiendo. Parece que te estás volviendo una chica muy mala – rió – el ruido lo hice yo cuando se me calló el anillo, es un símbolo familiar, lo siento si te desperté – le escuché reír de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

- Te veías…- Edward tomó mi mentón – hipnotizantemente hermosa dormida.

- ¡Su-suéltame! – me aparté nerviosa provocando que me golpease con el volante en la espalda y sonara el claxon de mi camioneta.

- Ja, ja, ja nunca dejarás de ser tan torpe Bella. Anda déjame a mí en ese asiento, recuerda que te dije que te llevaría a ver a tu padre. – Edward se bajó de la parte trasera del auto y abrió mi puerta para que yo pudiese bajar.

- Gracias – murmuré tomando su mano para bajar del coche.

- No me des las gracias, si te ayudo, es porque por tu magnifica excusa solo puedo hablar contigo debido a que la gente me teme. Además… - abrí la otra puerta y me subí en la parte del copiloto mientras él cerraba su puerta y arrancaba el vehículo.

- ¿Además qué? – me miró y juraría que internamente se debatía entre sí decírmelo o no.

- Mi único motivo para estar a tu lado es proteger tú alma que pronto será mía… - dejó de mirarme y miró hacia delante – Ese es el único motivo, eso…nada más que eso…

Y arrancó el vehículo marchando ambos hacia el hospital. Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo había silencio en aquel coche. Las palabras de Edward, habían sonado duras, muy duras y de nuevo había pasado de amabilidad a frialdad; pero no entendía, había algo que no lograba entender, en el poco tiempo que había conocido a Edward me había percatado de que siempre que me hablaba me miraba a los ojos, siempre esa mirada hipnotizante. Sin embargo, desde que vino a consolarme en el pasillo, a mostrarle ese lado "débil" que deseaba que me mostrase siempre, cuando me hablaba, en determinadas ocasiones apartaba la mirada. ¿Por qué...? Edward pulsó el botón de la radio, supongo que no aguantaba más el silencio de aquel coche. Las notas de Debussy inundaron nuestro alrededor y Edward volvió a mirarme.

- ¿Debussy?

- ¿Lo conoces? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Claro de Luna, es mi canción favorita – sonrió.

- La mía también – sonreí al ver que teníamos algo en común y terminamos el viaje hacia el hospital hablando de música. ¿Quién diría que el diablo escuchaba música clásica?

Al llegar al hospital, Edward me abrió la puerta del coche y de nuevo me tendió la mano para bajar del este. Emocionada, por ver al fin a mi padre corrí aún con el dolor de mi tobillo hacia la entrada del hospital. Las enfermeras me saludaron al verme tan sana y feliz, y ni cuenta me di hasta que llamé al ascensor de que Edward no había venido detrás de mí. Pensé en regresar y preguntarle porque no me seguía; pero las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la necesidad de ver a mi padre fue mayor que cualquier cosa. Todo aquello seguía oliendo como siempre, a medicamentos y ha enfermedad, un olor de lo más desagradable. Al final de todo pude ver la habitación de mi padre, la 301. Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos apenas un par de veces y escuché su pesarosa voz desde dentro de la habitación, esa voz que había echado tanto de menos en apenas un día. Entré en la habitación, el doctor estaba a su lado y al verme, sus ojos marrones brillaron cargados de emoción, humedeciéndose al verme viva.

- Te he echado mucho de menos papá – sin dudarlo, me lancé a los brazos de mi padre que me correspondió con el mayor de los cariños.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho mi pequeña Bella – me dio un beso en la frente y sonrió como pudo.

- Buenas tardes a ti también doctor

- Es un placer verte tan llena de vida Bella, aunque, no son muy buenas noticias las que te tengo que dar…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa doctor?! ¡¿Cómo está mi padre?! – pregunté muy nerviosa y casi tan rápido que la lengua se me trababa.

- Tranquila Bella, solo qué, la enfermedad de tu padre está bastante avanzada y sentimos decirte que tendrás que venir a verle al hospital, no podemos dejarle salir o su riesgo de muerte sería aún mayor... Lo siento, Bella… - el doctor parecía muy triste por haberme tenido que dar la noticia y mi padre solo reaccionó abrazándome.

- Doctor, me había temido algo peor… - murmuré algo aliviada – no me importa venir hasta aquí para estar al lado de mi padre. Él sabe que le cuidare siempre. ¿Verdad, papá? – acaricie la cabeza de mi padre y sonreí.

- Mi niña es toda una luchadora, unos cuantos kilómetros no lograran separarnos… - apretó mi manita y me sonrió de vuelta.

El doctor se unió a nuestra felicidad y al poco tiempo nos dejó solos. Mi padre me hizo mil y una preguntas sobre la casa, mi gatita Alice y por mi primer día de clases. Me sentí mal al tener que mentirle y hablarle de clases a las que por haberme dormido no pude asistir. No supe si hablarle de Edward y si lo hacía, que contarle sobre él, por lo que simplemente le dije que un chico nuevo había llegado y que aunque habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión, cuando me tropecé él me cuidó y me había acompañado hasta el hospital. Mi padre se enojo un poco y se enceló al escuchar que hablaba de otro hombre que no fuese él. A fin de cuentas, es un padre, y como tal siempre me protegería de cualquier chico zalamero que intentara rondarme. Por su parte, mi padre me habló sobre la enfermera que tanto tiempo pasaba a su lado y sentí pena al saber que se estaba enamorando de ella y por desgracia no podrían compartir sus vidas. Pasé horas en aquella habitación acompañada de mi padre. Él se veía cansado y soñoliento pero a medida que pasaba tiempo a mi lado sonreía y la felicidad se hacía patente en su rostro. La noche comenzó a caer y por la ventana ya apenas entraba la luz de la luna. Mi padre hacía tiempo que se había quedado dormido tomado de mi mano y por desgracia llegó el momento en que tendría que marcharme a mi casa.

- Mañana volveré sin falta papá, te quiero…duerme bien papá – le di un beso en la frente y me marché cerrando con cuidado la puerta para no hacer ruido.

Mientras llamaba al ascensor recordé que había dejado a Edward con las llaves de mi camioneta y dentro de esta y conociéndole, dudaba que hubiese estado esperando solo para llevarme a mi casa. El ascensor al fin llegó y me subí en el mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo el teléfono móvil para llamar a un taxi y que viniese a recogerme; pero justo en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo llegando a la planta baja y desde allí, pude ver que la camioneta seguía en la puerta y en interior estaba Edward. Corrí como pude hacía él, no quería seguir haciéndole esperar y debía pedirle disculpas por mi tardanza. Di un par de golpecitos en el cristal al verle que estaba recortado en el sillón y con los ojos cerrados. Edward abrió sus hermosos ojos, sonrió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiese al auto.

- Siento la tardanza Edward y el haberte despertado ¿No te has movido de aquí? – pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía la calefacción que Edward tenía apagada.

- Cuantas veces he de repetirte que cuidaré mi futura adquisición – volvió a mirar al frente y giró la llave en el contacto del coche para que esté arrancase.

No me atreví a decir nada respecto a eso y solo dejé que Edward condujese. Durante el trayecto, me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla observando el cielo nocturno, vi que Edward había tomado un atajo que cogía a través de un sendero del bosque y me pregunté cómo es que conocía tan bien aquel lugar y como es que sabía donde vivía. Un par de gotas cayeron sobre el cristal del coche y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta una enorme tormenta se ceñía sobre nosotros. Los rayos sonaban tan cerca que no pude evitar gritar y agarrarme del brazo de Edward. Él me miró y se rió murmurándome que era una cobarde. Me retiré de su lado y seguí mirando las nubes oscuras que relucían con el brillo de los relámpagos y seguían descargando una gran cantidad de agua. De pronto, el coche comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y pensé que Edward tenía miedo de derrapar sobre el carril que ahora estaba enfangado por la lluvia; pero cuando vi que Edward miraba asustado los pedales del coche me di cuenta de que él no tenía nada que ver con que este se acabase de detener por completo en medio del bosque, apagándose y dejándonos a ambos sin luz, sin calefacción y lejos de mi casa.

- ¿Qu-qué sucede Edward?

- No lo sé, ¿Hace tiempo que no cogías este coche? – preguntó intentando de nuevo ponerlo en funcionamiento.

- Muchos meses, desde que ingresé en el hospital, ¿Por qué? ¿qué pasa?

- Creo que de estar tanto tiempo quieto se ha enfriado o se ha gastado la batería; pero no arranca y con esta lluvia no podemos ir a pie. Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí o por lo menos hasta que deje de llover…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! – grité, tenía miedo, no veía nada, el frío comenzaba a calar mis huesos y podía escuchar a los lejos el aullar de los lobos.

- ¡Bella ya basta! – tomó mis manos - ¡Tranquilízate! ¡No seas una cría! Relájate… tranquila – sus ojos se clavaron intensos en los míos – no dejaré que te pase nada, es una promesa ¿vale?

- ¿D-de verdad? – Edward colocó mi mano en su mejilla para que pudiese sentir como asentía con su cabeza. Aunque apenas podía su rostro, si que era capaz de ver sus ojos en la oscuridad, esos ojos que me trasmitieron paz y tranquilidad al saber que Edward cumpliría esa promesa. Que siempre me cuidaría.

- Anda señorita quejica y miedosa, cámbiate a la parte de atrás y recuéstate yo seguiré intentando arrancar este cacharro – le escuche reír y no pude evitar reír con él.

Obedecí y me pasé hacia la parte trasera del auto como bien pude intentando que al tumbarme en este el sueño me invadiese y pudiese descasar. Pasaron unos eternos y largos minutos en los que dormir me era cada vez más imposible, el frió calaba todos mis huesos y ver a Edward aún luchando por sacarme de allí, temblando por el frío y verle así me hacía sentir muy culpable. Tomé un poco de aire, me incorporé y comencé a hablar.

- ¿No duermes? ¿No tienes frío? Estamos en invierno y... - pero Edward posó su dedo frió sobre mis labios y yo no pude hacer más que sonrojarme y olvidarme de respirar. No entendía de nuevo porque su contacto me hacía sentir de esa manera, por qué solo él con un simple gesto había logrado que mis mejillas se tiñesen de rojo.

- Bella soy el diablo, no duermo, no siento, ni tan siquiera estoy vivo. – sonrió – no te preocupes mas por mí y descansa.

- ¿Entonces? - pregunté algo desafiante al apartarme algo de él para que su aliento no me dejase profundamente hipnotizada

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Por qué estás tiritando de frió Edward? - sonreí al ver que Edward abría ligeramente sus ojos mostrándome que yo había acertado con mis sospechas. Esta vez había ganado. Ya había aprendido a reaccionar con Edward, con el Edward borde, pues este, no estaba acostumbrado a que le plantasen cara y eso le desarmaba por completo.

- Ja, ja, ja, parece que vas aprendiendo. Así que como recompensa te lo contaré – sonrió y se retiró un poco para extender sus manos hacía mi – Para mantenerme con "vida" – hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos – he de usar gran parte de mi poder, cuando lo hago, me vuelvo humano, pierdo durante ese tiempo mis poderes. Observa… – Edward comenzó a murmurar un par de palabras, algo así como un conjuro, quizás, y en sus manos algo comenzó a brillar, parecía una chispa azulada; pero nunca llegó a prender el fuego - ¿Ves? He perdido mi poder, soy humano y viviré el tiempo que tú vivas. Claro que tengo sueño y claro que tengo frío; pero ya te lo dije una vez, no me gusta mostrarme de… - pero no le dejé terminar y tiré de él para que viniese conmigo a la parte de atrás - ¡¿Bella que haces?!¡Vas a hacerte daño! ¡Vamos a hacernos daño! ¡Bella, no me hagas enojar!

- Y tú no me hagas golpearte de nuevo – al fin Edward pasó a la parte trasera a mi lado mientras sonreía tras mi pequeña amenaza fingida.

- Bella, ya basta de bromas, anda, podrías haberte lastimado… - Tomó mis manos y las examinó por si al haber tirado de él me había hecho algún daño.

- Tú me has prometido…que cuidarías de mi… - volví a estar algo nerviosa al ver su mirada intensa

- Ajá ¿y qué pasa con eso?

- ¡Por favor, no te enojes y te conviertas en el Edward idiota por lo que voy a hacer!

- ¡Yo no soy idio… -pero se detuvo justo en el mismo segundo en que mis brazos le rodearon y busque refugio en su pecho - ¡¿Q-qué haces?! – Edward me apartó con violencia

- Sa-sabía que el Edward idiota aparecería… - sollocé - Y-yo…te-tengo mu-mucho frio…so-solo quería que ambos entrásemos en calor y…

- Bella… - no sé si fueron mis sollozos o el temblor de mi voz a causa del insoportable frío que sentía; pero Edward me atrajo hacia él y me recostó en su pecho – has elegido una mala estufa, mi piel es bastante fría – sonrió y aspiró el aroma de mi cabello - Descansemos, será la mejor…

- Gracias Edward…y tranquilo…seguro que si estamos juntos, entraremos en calor…por cierto…me gusta mucho más tu verdadero yo…

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos al notar que el calor de nuestro abrazo empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo provocando que mis dientes dejasen de castañear. Su piel comenzaba a dejar de ser tan fría y sentía como el sueño al fin me invadía. Bostecé y apenas recuerdo que sucedió cuando cerré mis ojos para descansar; sin embargo era capaz de recordar a la perfección cómo sus suaves labios se posaron sobre mi cabecita mientras murmuraba…

- ¿Por qué Bella…? ¿Por qué tú… - y me dormí profundamente sin terminar de escucharle.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**N/A:** _Ante todo perdón por la tardanza en subir el capitulo; pero tenía semana de exámenes y debía estudiar. Es por ello que este capitulo es mucho más extenso que los demás y para mí...no sé realmente amé escribir este capitulo. Edward sin saber como actuar con Bella. A veces frió pero al final siempre rindiéndose y mostrando su lado dulce y tierno que nos enamora. Como decía este capitulo me gusto mucho escribirlo, aunque me dio pena que Bella golpeara a Edward, ja, ja, ja xD.

Finalmente espero vuestros reviews que como siempre adoro leer y saber que pensáis de este fic que escribo con todo la ilusión :) y espero no recibir muchos comentarios de muerte por haberme retrasado tanto xD.

En esta ocasión de veras no me retrasaré y el próximo capitulo estará para el sabado de la semana próxima (15 de septiembre). Por desgracia tampoco puedo adelantar nada del capitulo siguiente pues apenas lo he comenzado, solo os diré que esta cargado de mucho amor, dolor y más amor. (L)

Bueno me despido de todos con mil besos vampíricos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


	6. Capitulo 6: ¿Un nuevo pacto?

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Un nuevo pacto?**_

Frío, sentí frío, demasiado, y a causa de los temblores comencé a abrir mis ojos despertando del profundo sueño en el que me encontrada. Me incorporé como pude, aún con los ojitos algo pegados y el cuerpo entumecido, mientras sentía como algo se deslizaba muy lentamente por mis hombros. Lo observé y vi la chaqueta de Edward caer al suelo, su chaqueta, ¿Pero dónde estaba Edward? Me incliné hacia delante asomando mi cabeza por la parte delantera del vehículo; pero lo único que vi fue el capó de mi camioneta abierto completamente. Abrí la puerta para salir; pero al notar el frio decidí coger de nuevo la chaqueta que Edward me había dejado. A fin de cuentas, si Edward se encontraba en aquel profundo bosque perdido de la mano de Dios, debía de estar completamente helado y todo por… ¿por mi? Él me había dado su chaqueta solo para que cuando me quedase sola no sintiese frío, aún sabiendo que él se helaría… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ahora que lo recordaba, justo antes de dormirme en sus fuertes brazos Edward había pronunciado unas palabras que no lograba del todo recordar, era algo como…"¿Por qué tú…" ¡Arg! No lograba recordarlo y mucho menos lograba entender que era lo que Edward me había querido decir con eso, quizás…

- ¿Ya despertaste? – Su voz me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos y me tropecé al intentar salir de la camioneta – Torpe – rió y me tomó en volandas para bajarme del coche – Deberías aprovechar tu tiempo de vida para aprender a andar – se burló y me depositó sobre el suelo.

- ¡Yo sé andar! – me separé de él algo nerviosa y antes de volver a caerme me apoyé en la camioneta - ¡No me estaba cayendo solo quería…tocar…mi… ¿coche? – Edward me miró. Era obvio que había descubierto que casi volvía a caerme, por lo que rápidamente decidí cambiar de tema – Esto… ¿por qué está abierto el capó de mi camioneta? Y…¡Ah, es cierto! Toma tú chaqueta, tienes que tener frío.

- Tranquila, quédatela yo estoy bien. Sobre lo de tu capó…ven… - le vi mover su mano hacia la mía, quizás intentando cogerla para guiarme; pero justo antes de llegar a tocarme se arrepintió y siguió caminando… ¿Realmente había deseado tomar mi mano o solo había sido una ilusión? – Haber, recuerdas que llegamos a la conclusión de que la batería de tu coche se agotó ¿verdad? – asentí – Pensé que si consiguiésemos algo de electricidad, como una chispa, entonces podríamos intentar arrancar el motor.

- Entiendo…pero se te ha olvidado algo bastante…importante ¿De dónde sacaremos una chipa en medio del bosque?

- A ti también se te olvidó algo importante, soy el diablo ¿recuerdas?…aunque por culpa de cierta chica últimamente no puedo actuar muy a mi modo – le escuché refunfuñar entre dientes pero no estoy segura si lo entendí realmente bien.

- ¿Qué has querido decir?

- Calla y solo observa Bella – rió y extendió sus manos sobre el motor de mi coche.

Recordé que justo en la noche, Edward había extendido sus manos hacia mí de la misma forma. De pronto, de sus labios comenzaron a salir de nuevo esas extrañas palabras que como ahora sabía se trataban de un conjuro, en la noche Edward no había tenido poder para conjurar nada más que unas pequeñas…¡chispas! ¡Claro! ¡Ese era su plan! Siguió pronunciando varias palabras extrañas, una detrás de otra y en ese mismo instante unas chispitas relucieron en sus manos. En un rápido y ágil movimiento tocó la batería; pero no pareció que esas chispas fueran suficientes. Farfulló y de nuevo volvió a repetir su conjuro. Tocó la batería y…falló. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más y otra; pero su poder no parecía ser suficiente. El cansancio en su cuerpo era más que notable e incluso con el aire helado que nos envolvía se podían apreciar gotitas brillantes de sudor resbalar por su perfecto rostro. Dejé de mirarle antes de ser descubierta y dirigí mi mirada hacia el cielo, aunque había dejado de llover y se observaba algo de claridad en este, el frió seguía siendo insoportable. Me aferré a la chaqueta de Edward intentando entrar en calor; pero era del todo imposible. Tosí y Edward me miró, quizás algo preocupado. De pronto, aún con sus ojos fijos en mí, estos comenzaron a teñirse de un color cada vez más oscuro, a sus pies el mismo símbolo de siempre grabado a fuego apareció y unas llamas azules y chispeantes junto con unas especies de relámpagos azulados formaron una espiral a su alrededor. Podía sentirse la magia en el ambiente, su aroma resultaba embriagador y me envolvía en una mar de sensaciones. Verlo, era simplemente…único…hermoso…y esa imagen era solo para mis ojos.

- ¡Bella entra en el coche! ¡Entra y arranca el coche rápido!

- S-si.

Obedecí y rápidamente metí la llave en el contacto y la giré. Justo en ese mismo momento las manos de Edward se posaron con fuerza sobre la batería provocando que miles de chispas saltasen de esta, su cuerpo pareció firme aún cuando sus manos temblaban y sus brazos eran recorridos por corrientes eléctricas que parecían relámpagos que le rodeaban por completo. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, Edward estaba electrocutándose. En la noche, él me lo había confesado, que su cuerpo era humano y un cuerpo humano no podría soportar toda aquella electricidad. Estaba a punto de levantar el pie del embrague y salir corriendo a su lado; pero justo en ese momento, la camioneta arrancó. No podía ser cierto, lo había conseguido… Le miré y Edward quitó sus manos de la batería para levantar su mirada y unirla con la mía. Me sonrió y aún con una sonrisa curvando su hermoso rostro toda la magia que le envolvía desapareció y Edward cerró los ojos cayendo al suelo completamente inconsciente.

- ¡Edward!

Salí corriendo sin importarme nada más que él y allí le vi, tumbado sobre la hierba del sendero del camino, sus brazos estaban heridos y sus manos sufrían quemaduras bastante importantes. No sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada, debería de llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes, no podía dejarle así, no después de que él sufriese todo ese dolor por que yo llegase sana y salva a mi casa…por mí. Como pude, pasé su brazo por mis hombros e intenté levantarle del suelo; pero me era del todo imposible, no podía moverle y mucho menos podría marcharme dejándole allí completamente solo. Volví a intentarlo una vez más y caí con él.

- ¡Lo siento, Edward! – Grité, dándome cuenta al hacerlo de que por mucho que pidiese perdón Edward no podría escucharme. Sentía miedo, miedo de que Edward no volviese a abrir sus ojos, de que por mi poca fuerza no pudiese ser capaz de ser atendido de sus heridas – Edward… - comencé a llorar y recordé nuestra pelea en el instituto y como él me había repetido miles de veces que yo…no debía...no debía…

- N-no de-debes ser dé-dé-débil, Bella…

- ¡Edward! – le miré aún con lágrimas en mis ojos mientras su mano tomaba con delicadeza la mía y entreabría sus ojos a la vez que intentaba sonreír. Su mano estaba aún ardiendo y podía notar las quemaduras que sufría. – Y-yo….

- Tra-tranquila Bella…

- Shh…no hables Edward, estás muy débil, vamos al hospital. Intenta levantarte un poco conmigo y…

- N-no…n-no pu-puedo ir…al ho-hospital…

- ¿Por qué? Edward debemos curarte esas heridas…

- ¡N-no! – puso su mano en su boca y tosió con mucha violencia. Al retirar su mano vi que esta estaba cubierta de sangre.

- ¡Vamos a ir al hospital quieras o no Edward!

No pudo decir nada más, pues apenas era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Volví a pasar su brazo por mis hombros y Edward intentó incorporarse. Di un paso, dos, y comencé a caminar con casi todo su peso sobre mí, por suerte, aún estaba algo consciente y podía mover sus pies para ayudarme a cargarle. Le ayudé a subir en el asiento del copiloto y en cuanto cerré la puerta le vi cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y caer en un profundo sueño. No tardé en subirme a la camioneta a su lado y ponerla en funcionamiento para partir hacia el hospital. Por fortuna todo parecía ir mejor que nunca en el motor de esa chatarra y, aunque el sendero se me hizo más largo que nunca, al fin pude ver entre la copa de los árboles las casas del pueblo de Forks y sin dudarlo miré a Edward y murmuré "ya hemos llegado, Edward. Pronto estaremos en el hospital" continué mi camino y tal y como le había dicho no tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital. Aparqué la camioneta en un lugar reservado para personas con alguna incapacidad física; pero en un momento como este una multa no me importaba absolutamente nada. Abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y justo en ese mismo instante, Edward tomó mi mano.

- N-no te vayas…por-porfavor…n-no…pu-puedo ir al ho-hospital…Be-Bella…s-si te im-importo por-porfavor…

- ¡Es porque me importas que he de llevarte ahí dentro, Edward! – grité y le miré con intensidad - ¡No seas cabezón y déjate ayudar por una vez! ¡No es malo ser débil! ¡Lo malo es no aceptar la ayuda que se te ofrece por mero orgullo!

- ¡N-no es…arg...

- ¿Ves? Ni tan siquiera puedes gritarme…Edward…déjame que te ayude… - murmuré con voz quebrada.

- A-así…q-que qui-quieres ver-verme dé-dé-débil ¿no? – En su voz se podía notar un ligero tono de burla – E-está bi-bien… ¿Qué te pa-parece s-si ha-hacemos un pacto? – sonrió pícaro.

- Lo siento, no acostumbro a hacer pactos con el diablo – sonreí como si le estuviese retando con ello; pero mi negativa no pareció que le hiciera desistir de su fin.

- E-escúchame…y-yo sé me-medicina, a-aprendí…an-antes de ser…esto…t-te de-dejaré cu-cuidarme…e-eso me ha-haría ver aún m-más débil… - vi que hacía un gran esfuerzo por respirar y quise preguntarle por qué me dejaría cuidarle mostrándose aún más débil cuando podría ser correctamente atendido en el hospital; pero no podía perder más tiempo en dicha discusión. Edward necesitaba descansar y ser curado de esas heridas lo antes posible.

- Está bien señor diablo, usted gana, acepto su nuevo "pacto" – arranqué de nuevo mi camioneta y partí hacia mi casa – ahora solo descansa y por tú bien, más te vale saber de medicina.

Edward no volvió a quedarse dormido durante el camino, aunque solo se limitó a mirar por la ventanilla e indicarme, en una ocasión, que detuviese mi camioneta en la puerta de una farmacia para comprar unas pomadas para las quemaduras, analgésicos, gasas y vendajes. Tras dejar la compra sobre el regazo de Edward, este, comenzó a ojear como bien podía los medicamentos mientras yo retomaba de nuevo el camino hacia mi casa. Tras dejar atrás la farmacia puse algo de música y las notas de Debussy calmaron a un diablo que apoyado en la puerta, dormido, más se asemejaba a un ángel caído que al rey de los infiernos. Pensé en cómo habría llegado a convertirse en lo que era ahora, en que habría hecho en vida para pecar de esa manera…Quizás había matado a alguien o a varios…quizás era un asesino en serie o quizás…era simplemente alguien que se equivocó…

- Edward… - murmuré bajito mientras quitaba la llave del contacto tras haber aparcado justo frente a mi casa – Edward despierta, ya hemos llegado…

- Emm…va-vale…v-voy… - Edward intentó abrir la puerta del copiloto; pero cuando sus manos tocaron el tirador de esta, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, por lo que le indiqué que yo me ocuparía.

Bajé de mi camioneta y abrir su puerta, al hacerlo, casi cae completamente sobre mi debido a su falta de fuerzas, por lo que ni tan siquiera me ocupé de echarle el seguro a la camioneta sino que comencé a caminar con Edward hacia el interior de mi casa. Al abrir la puerta, Alice vino a frotarse por nuestros pies ronroneando y pidiendo algo de comida. Edward la miró curioso, seguramente recordaba haberla visto en el hospital.

- Alice, venga entra, ahora te daré algo de leche ¿vale? – Alice se marchó hacia la cocina y Edward me miró con intensidad, aunque no fui capaz de descifrar su mirada – Mi habitación está en el piso de arriba ¿Crees que podrás subir? – Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Con cuidado subimos lentamente las escaleras. Al llegar a mi habitación temí por unos segundos que estuviese echa un desastre; pero al ver a Edward poco me importó el desorden. Lentamente le tumbé en la cama y le quité con delicadeza sus zapatos para que una vez tumbado se moviese lo mínimo posible. Edward no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, curioso y sonriendo levemente cuando veía algunas fotos mías antiguas que tenía esparcidas por el suelo tras haberlas ojeado la noche anterior.

- Ya hemos llegado Edward, deberás ahora indicarme que he de hacer, y por favor no seas cabezota, debes hacerlo por tu…

- ¿Vi-vida?...

- Bueno, no sé si se le puede llamar así…tú…ya has muerto… ¿Qué sucedería si ahora…?

- Co-como has dicho… - tosió un poco – y-yo…ya estoy muerto…y m-mi al-alma fue a-al el i-infierno…pe-pero como te dije, re-renuncié a la ma-ma-mayor parte de m-mi poder pa-para co-conseguir e-estar aquí, re-recuperar m-mi alma mo-mortal durante…un ti-tiempo…s-si ahora mu-muriese…n-no tendría fuerza…po-poder alguno…pa-para regresar a-al infierno….

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué…pasaría…?

- E-el…limbo…e-el lugar…entre lo vi-vivo y lo mu-muerto…la nada… - No supe que decir ante aquellas palabras. Edward, podía desaparecer para siempre… ¡No podía permitirlo!

- ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

- D-desnúdame…

- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Edward no es momento para bromas!

- Be-Bella…n-no es una bro-broma…l-la ropa…e-está quemada…pe-pegada a mi cuerpo…qui-quitala...pe-pero antes…to-toma u-un…cu-cubo con agua y…

Edward comenzó a indicarme paso por paso que era lo que debía hacer, en primer lugar tomar un cubo que agua muy fría y varias gasas estériles, seguidamente debería retirarle con cuidado la ropa viendo si esta se había quedado pegada a su cuerpo, tras ello, con las gasas mojadas en el agua fría colocarlas sobre las zonas quemadas d minutos, cuando dicho tiempo trascurriese, debería aplicarle la pomada - tras haber desinfectado muy bien mis manos – y cubrir con el vendaje estéril todo las zonas de su cuerpo que sufriesen quemaduras, finalmente debería darle a tomar los analgésicos y dejarle descansar.

Tal y como él me indicó, preparé toda las cosas y subí a mi habitación donde Edward me esperaba de nuevo dormido. No sabía si lo correcto sería despertarle para desvestirle; pero pensé que de esa forma sería mucho menos vergonzoso. Con cuidado, quité uno a uno los botones de la camisa de media manga que llevaba y me pregunté cómo podría haber aguantado el frío todo el tiempo sin su chaqueta. Con cuidado le levanté un poco y terminé de quitar su camisa, cada vez que le tocaba, piel con piel, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo e incluso el latir de un corazón que le permitía durante un tiempo ser humano. "¡Bella no te distraigas!" Obedecí a la vocecita que gritaba en mi cabeza y rápidamente retomé mi labor como enfermera provisional sin terminar de entender, por qué cada vez que la yema de mis dedos tocaban su piel, mi cuerpo temblaba como si una leve brisa de verano cargada de un dulce aroma me rodeara. Durante los 7 minutos que Edward estuvo cubierto por las gasas, encendí el viejo ordenador que había en mi habitación y busqué en internet información sobre cómo tratar las ampollas causadas por quemaduras, pues al ponerle la pomada había visto que tenía algunas pequeñas en sus manos y brazos. Aproveché también, para buscar información sobre las causas para toser sangre y vi que podría tratarse de alguna hemorragia interna o perforación en el pulmón y de ser así…si no era atendido debidamente en un hospital, moriría…

Tras pasar los 7 minutos, le puse la crema y le vendé con cuidado para no irritar aún más la piel, esperé unos segundos a que se despertara; pero al ver que no lo hacía dejé los analgésicos junto con un vaso de agua en la mesita de su lado y bajé a la cocina para preparar algo de sopa caliente y darle de comer a Alice que había permanecido escondida bajo la cama todo el tiempo.

Siempre, se me había dado bastante bien cocinar, eso se debía a que mi padre trabajaba de sol a sombra, por lo que desde pequeñita había aprendido a cocinar. Según mi padre, mis dotes culinarios los había heredado de él, pues mi contó que cuando mi madre estaba viva era muy patosa en la cocina y más de una vez prendió fuego a esta. Por desgracia, no podía quitarme a Edward y lo que había leído sobre toser sangre por internet y mientras cortaba unas zanahorias para la sopa, me corté, afortunadamente solo fue un rasguño y no tardé en proseguir con la preparación de la comida mientras Alice rebañaba el cuenco con comida para gatos.

Le subí la sopa una vez lista en una bandeja antigua que hacía años no usaba y que por lo que crujía parecía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro, aunque por fortuna, sobrevivió hasta llegar a la habitación. Toqué la puerta y al entrar vi que Edward ya se encontraba despierto y estaba tomándose los analgésicos que dejé a su lado. Sus ojos parecían brillar algo más felices y una hermosa sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Deposité la bandeja en la mesita donde antes estaban sus pastillas y me senté en la cama a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? – sonreí

- Sí…gracias a ti…supongo que no es tan malo ser débil de vez en cuando…

- ¡Vuelves a hablar bien! – no pude evitarlo y lo abracé.

- ¡Auch! ¡Bella ten cuidado! ¡Me duele mucho! – me gritó apartándome con algo de brusquedad.

- Y ya vuelves a gritar y ser idiota – refunfuñé

- ¡Solo te dije que me duele!

- ¡Y yo solo me alegre, señor Diatería! – le dije con burla y riendo, e incluso sentí ganas de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña. A fin de cuentas, aunque me gritara, me alegraba de verle mucho mejor.

- ¿Diatería? – preguntó confuso al verme reír

- Claro, el gran señor Diatería – moví mis brazos haciendo un gesto como si en el aire hubiese un gran letrero - Diablo a tiempo completo y batería de coche en sus ratos libres, él es, el señor Diatería – le miré riendo y pensé que volvería a gritarme; pero en contra de todo pronóstico se unió a reír conmigo.

- Solo por esta vez no me enojaré; pero solo porque has cuidado de mi – tosió un poco y al mirar su mano pude apreciar aún algo de sangre; pero Edward la escondió rápidamente para que no lo viese.

- Edward… - murmuré

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, Bella?

- Esto…no es nada…esto… - decidí rápidamente cambiar de tema - ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Hora? Pues… - Edward miró el reloj que había a su lado – mira aquí la pone, las 11:15 am ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿Las 11:15 am?! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Aun puedo asistir a clases! ¡Ahora mismo deberían estar en el descanso y si voy rápido con mi camioneta aún podría llegar! – me levanté rápidamente de la cama – Ahí te dejé un poco de sopa, pensé que te sentaría bien con el frió y con tus heridas, he de cambiarme rápidamente e ir a clases y… - comencé a alejarme pero Edward me agarró de la sudadera como un niño pequeño – Se está convirtiendo en costumbre que me retengas – reí y el sonrió

- ¿Por qué te vas? Vamos, por un día que seas una chica mala no pasa nada. Además, ya estás condenada al infierno y yo necesito de tu atención – Sí, definitivamente parecía un niño pequeño rogando a su mamá que no se marchase.

- Edward he de irme, piénsalo. Ayer nos ausentamos por mi supuesta recaída, si hoy vuelvo a faltar posiblemente llamen a mi padre o al hospital para preguntar por mi salud. No puedo mentirle a mi padre, ni decir que estoy enferma o me ingresaran de nuevo.

- Tienes razón… - Edward me soltó – No tardes en volver a casa, Bella – me guiñó un ojo con una resplandeciente sonrisa – te echaré de menos.

- Yo no – reí – aún sigues siendo demasiado bipolar – y como si fuera un niño pequeño revolví su pelo – pero tranquilo, mami no tardará en volver a casa.

- No juegues con fuego, Bella – sonrió pícaro.

- No juegues conmigo, Edward – le devolví la sonrisa y me marché al baño para cambiarme de ropa e ir hacia el instituto. No parecía que Edward sospechase nada sobre que mi verdadero plan era que tras salir del instituto iría a buscar al doctor y llevarlo a mi casa para que examinarle sobre su tos.

Tras haberme duchado rápidamente y puesto ropa limpia, me marché dejando a Edward con Alice en su regazo y conduciendo bastante deprisa para poder retomar a tiempo mis clases. Por fortuna, cuando estaba apagando el motor de mi camioneta vi que varios alumnos aún estaban en el aparcamiento y que, por tanto, las clases no debían de haber comenzado todavía. Jessica estaba a un lado charlado con Leah, una alumna nueva que me habían dicho procedía de La Push y con su novio Mike. Tras bajar de mi camioneta y tomar mi maleta comencé a caminar hacia ellas para preguntarles cuál era la próxima clase; pero justo cuando estaba casi a su lado, el mismísimo James Witherdale se situó frente a mí apoyándose en uno de los coches.

- Hola Bella – sonrió.

- E-esto… ¿Sabes mi nombre?

- Como no iba a saber el nombre de una dama tan hermosa – de detrás de su espalda sacó una rosa roja y me la tendió.

- Bu-bueno…hola – reí tontamente y tomé la rosa. Él era realmente el chico con el que siempre había soñado - ¿Q-qué quieres Ja-james?

- A ti.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**N/A:** _Bueno parece que es costumbre que en estos dos últimos capítulos me retrase con la fecha de entrega; pero bueno, creo que lo justo es compensaros a todos aquellos que siempre me seguís con un capitulo para este sábado 22 de septiembre y que tengo más o menos encaminado y sé que os gustará. Espero pues también que este capitulo os haya gustada, personalmente me gusta escribir capítulos como este, en el que Edward y Bella comienzan a acercarse. Sin embargo aún queda mucho por suceder y muchas cosas por descubrir, sobre todo, el pasado de Edward Cullen, nuestro querido diablo.

Bueno, como decía, el siguiente capitulo estará para el sábado 22 y su título será "**No quiero morir sola**" así que piensen de que puede ir :)

Me despido ya, no sin antes deciros que gracias a todos los que me apoyáis, lees y añadís mis historias a favoritos. También, sobre todo, a aquellos que invertís un poquito de vuestro tiempo en dejarme esos comentarios que me dan la fuerza para superarme día a día con cada capitulo y ofreceros lo mejor de mi. Así que espero ansiosa que me dejéis de nuevo un lindo reviews que leeré con todo mi cariño.

Finalmente espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo!

Besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_

_**P.D: **Siento haber re-subido este capitulo; pero debía de cambiar un error que cometí al escribirlo. Tengo que decirle que muchísimas gracias a Guest por habérmelo dicho a tiempo. ¡Un beso y gracias! (L)  
_


	7. Capitulo 7: No quiero morir sola

_**Capitulo 7: "No quiero morir sola"**_

- Hola Bella – sonrió.

- E-esto… ¿Sabes mi nombre?

- Como no iba a saber el nombre de una dama tan hermosa – de detrás de su espalda sacó una rosa roja y me la tendió.

- Bu-bueno…hola – reí tontamente y tomé la rosa. Él era realmente el chico con el que siempre había soñado - ¿Q-qué quieres Ja-james?

- A ti – volvió a sonreír y yo llevé la rosa a mi nariz para tener una buena para dejar de mirarle.

-Y-yo…e-esto… - estaba muy nerviosa, estar a su lado resultaba del todo imposible y sentía que mis mejillas ardías y mis piernas comenzaban a flaquearme con solo sentir su aroma.

- Tranquila Bella, es mi culpa, no debería haberte dicho eso… – retiró la rosa de mi rostro y puso su dedo sobre mis labios – pero princesa, no tengas miedo, que si estoy aquí es solo para cuidarte.

- Wit… - intenté hablar pero volvió a presionar su dedo en mis labios.

- Para ti soy solo James, princesa, solo James. – sonrió.

- Esto…James… ¿Q-que es lo que quiere…?

- Es cierto, no he llegado a decírtelo. Veras Bella, desde que llegaste al instituto, durante la ceremonia de apertura quedé prendado de tu belleza. Quise hablarte, decirte que me enamoré de ti a primera vista; pero te ingresaron y debido a que soy de salud muy débil mis padres no me permitieron ir a verte. Aún así, día tras día he rogado al altísimo que vuelvas a mi lado…Bella, me enamoré de ti y no he podido olvidarte desde que tus ojos marrones se posaron sobre los míos. Yo… - apartó la mirada, parecía muy nervioso - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, estaba tan nerviosa que finalmente mis piernas fallaron y caí al suelo. Por desgracia, a James no le dio tiempo de atraparme y el golpe fue algo doloroso. Él me tendió su mano para incorporarme y mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo casi frenético. Debía de estar soñando, no podía ser real que James, mi amor platónico, estuviese enamorado de mí. Sonreí tímida, con las mejillas ardiendo y sin dejar de mirar al suelo. James rió, parecía feliz al ver mi reacción y confirmar con esta que la repuesta a su propuesta era sí.

- ¡Bella, estoy tan feliz! – sin dudarlo un solo segundo me abrazó y yo cerré mis ojos disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo. Me sentía…bien… - Te protegeré siempre…te amo Bella… - mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharle y aunque intenté corresponderle de la misma forma, las palabras indicadas no lograban salir de mi boca. Por tanto, me limité a corresponder su abrazó y esperar a que todas aquellas sensaciones que se nombraban en las novelas románticas me embargaran por completo.

*Pii, pii, pii…*

La campana del comienzo de las clases sonó tan alta que no pude evitar dar un pequeño brinco en los brazos de James. El rió y me soltó lentamente dándome un tierno beso en la frente para que marchara a clases.

- Cuídate, mi Bella. Espero que te vayan bien las clases.

- ¿Tú no vienes? – pregunté algo confusa

- Lo siento, he de atender unos asuntos familiares. La próxima vez estaremos juntos en todas las clases, princesa. – comenzó a marcharse; pero de pronto se giró y me miró con una sonrisa – Cuidado con caerte pequeña, no quisiera que volvieras al hospital porque yo no esté para protegerte.

- Tra-tranquilo…estaré bien… - miré al suelo sonrojada y escuché sus pasos alejándose cada vez más de mí.

Cuando me comencé a marchar hacia las clases, Jessica me asaltó con un sinfín de preguntas sobre James y yo, aunque opté por no decirle absolutamente nada, pues desde que la conocí, su fama no era precisamente la de respetar novios ajenos. _"Novios…Novios… ¡Pero qué bien sonaba esa palaba!"_ Apenas tardé un par de minutos en llegar a la clase del profesor Banner y ocupar mi lugar en la segunda fila junto al esqueleto de anatomía. El profesor, me preguntó tras sentarme por mi estado de salud y tras esto, comenzó a explicar la "apasionante" – nótese la ironía - teoría de la evolución. Durante toda la clase me la pasé jugando con mi rosa bajo la mesa y garabateando en mi cuaderno una pequeña lista de sueños cumplidos, entre ellos, el deseo número dos: Encontrar el amor junto al príncipe de mis sueños.

La clase finalizó sin que realmente llegase a enterarme de nada y todos los alumnos abandonamos el aula en dirección a nuestra próxima clase. Al cruzar la puerta del aula sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, sentía como si alguien me observase y no pude evitar mirar a todos lados en su búsqueda. Por fortuna, no había nadie a mí alrededor que pareciese atento a mis movimientos, por lo que simplemente pensé que se trataba de una alucinación y seguí mi camino por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar a mi próxima clase, literatura.

La clase de literatura y la clase de matemáticas – la siguiente y última hora del día – transcurrieron con normalidad. Yo solo deseaba volver a mi casa para poder colocar la rosa de James en agua y que no se marchitara, pues, por desgracia, parecía estar perdiendo su frescura. Salí de la clase corriendo hacia mi camioneta y con la suerte de que esta vez no me caí ni una sola vez. Tras despedirme de algunas compañeras de clase con la mano, abrí la puerta de mi camioneta y…

- ¿Quién te regalo eso?

- ¡Edward! – grité asustada

- Ya sé cuál es mi nombre. Lo que quiero es saber es el nombre de quien te regaló esa rosa. – parecía molesto y no entendía el por qué de su estúpido enojo.

- ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías de estas en cama!

- ¡Deja de una vez de fingir que te preocupas por mí! ¡Solo querías venir aquí para estar con ese imbécil! – sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse de un verde muy oscuro. En cada palabra que pronunciaba se notaba desprecio y enojo.

- ¡James no es imbécil! – grité en mi defensa

- ¿Así que se llama James, no? ¡Je! Creo que él y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla – Murmuró entre dientes.

- ¡Déjale en paz! ¡Él es mi novio!

Silencio. Edward se quedó completamente callado y le vi deslizar algo bajo el asiento de mi camioneta. No quise preguntar ni decir nada más, Edward me daba miedo cuando se enfadaba y en esta ocasión, realmente no tenía ni idea de que era lo que le sucedía para actuar de dicho modo. Recordé al verle, que mi plan era acudir al doctor para comunicarle lo que sucedía con Edward; pero ahora que él estaba conmigo no podría ir al hospital. Le miré mientras arrancaba mi camioneta y me di cuenta de que aún tenía todo el cuerpo vendado y en su mano izquierda se apreciaban rastros de un poco de sangre seca.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté pues no me importaba si sus respuestas eran cortantes o frías porque, a fin de cuentas, me preocupaba por él.

- No creo que te importe – Tal y como predije su respuesta fue muy cortante – pero…estoy mejor…

- ¿Para qué has venido aquí? – insistí con más preguntas.

- Pensé que irías a buscar al doctor y tenía que impedirlo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste lo del doctor?

- Era bastante obvio. Cuando te vi usar el ordenador pensé que buscarías algo sobre mi tos y efectivamente lo verifiqué cuando comprobé el historial de búsqueda. Es por ello que vine aquí para impedirlo. Además… - Edward se agachó y sacó a Alice que comenzó a ronronear buscando cariño – ella quería verte.

- ¡Alice! – estiré mi manita, pues no podía perder la vista de la carretera y la acaricié – gracias por traerla y… ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo sabías que había usado el ordenador?! En el momento en que eso pasó tú estabas… ¡¿Estabas fingiendo dormir?! ¡Te odio!– No pude evitar ponerme muy roja y por unos segundos me puse tan nerviosa que perdí el control del volante.

- ¡Cuidado, Bella! – a una velocidad casi inhumana Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se abalanzó sobre el volante para que la camioneta no se precipitase a la cuneta. - ¡Frena, viene un coche por detrás! – obedecí y él apartó la camioneta a un lado. – Uff, menos mal ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando para perder así el control?! ¡¿Eh?! – se giró un poco para mirarme; pero debido a su posición quedó tan cerca de mí que casi podía sentir su embriagador aliento en mis labios. – Bella…

- ¿S-si…? – Estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que ni tan siquiera era capaz de coordinar dos palabras seguidas. Por algún motivo mi corazón latía tan deprisa que sentía que Edward sería capaz de escucharlo, mis ojos castaños comenzaban al cerrarse y mis labios…mis labios bañados por su dulce aliento hormigueaban suplicando…el roce de los suyos… - Besa… - Edward llevó uno de sus dedos a mis labios, silenciándome con una hermosa sonrisa y haciéndome temblar.

- No vuelvas a decir que me odias…nunca más…

Sonrió y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo más, se inclinó hacia mí lentamente y llevó su mano a mi rostro, acunándolo como si me tratase de una pequeña y frágil muñeca de cristal Hubiese jurado que en cada uno de sus movimientos había ternura y que cuando con su dedo pulgar me acariciaba la mejilla lo hacía con cariño… Se inclinó un poco más mientras terminaba de cerrar mis ojos lentamente, y entonces…

*Miau*

El maullar de Alice nos sobresaltó y Edward se alejó rápidamente de mí volviendo a su asiento y apartando la vista hacia la ventana. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Por mi mente circulaban a la vez tantos pensamientos y tantos…sentimientos, que el simple hecho de tener que arrancar el coche me parecía un mundo. Miré a Edward y él seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar más allá del cielo de Forks. ¿Qué era lo que había estado a punto de suceder? Edward y…yo…_"¡No entiendo nada!"_ Me grité interiormente a mi misma y decidí que lo mejor era centrarme en regresar a casa y volver a ponerle la crema y los vendajes limpios a Edward…Edward…Edward..._"¡Arg! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"._

Durante el trayecto hacia mi casa, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra y la tensión era tal, que casi podría haber sido cortada con un cuchillo. A veces, durante el camino, le miraba de reojo y le veía jugar con Alice y sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado minutos antes; pero cuando sus ojos fugaces se topaban con los míos, su sonrisa desaparecía y miraba hacia otro lado. Aparqué la camioneta y ambos bajamos entrando en la cálida casa. Alice correteó hacia el bebedero y Edward comenzó a subir hacia mi habitación, yo, por mi parte, fui hacia la cocina en busca de vendajes limpios y un cubo con agua para volver a limpiar las quemaduras de Edward. Mientras el agua caía del grifo lentamente para llenar el cubo, me permití volver a recordar lo sucedido en mi auto. Aún no era capaz de creer lo que casi había sucedido…sus labios…estaban tan cerca de los míos que incluso hubiese podido jurar que los había sentido. Estaba tan confusa, toda mi vida, desde que había entrado en el instituto había estado enamorada de James; pero entonces ¿Por qué deseaba tanto besar a Edward? ¿Por qué…? Desde que le conocía, Edward siempre se había comportado como un completo idiota conmigo, me gritaba y se enojaba constantemente por cosas que ni tan siquiera entendía; pero, sin embargo, siempre que le había necesitado estaba a mi lado… cuando me consoló en el pasillo del instituto, cuando me abrazó para que no pasase frio bajo la tormenta cuando mi coche falló y cuando para sacarme de aquel bosque había arriesgado su vida provocando aquella enorme descarga eléctrica…era idiota; pero yo…

- ¡Bella, no te olvides de subir los analgésicos!

- ¡Voy!

Tomé el cubo y una pequeña bolsita en la que guardé las gasas, vendas y los analgésicos y comencé a subir las escaleras con cuidado de no caer nada. Alice comenzó a subir a mi lado y al llegar a la habitación se subió en la cama y se acurrucó a los pies de Edward. Este, por su parte, terminó de quitarse su chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar uno a unos los botones de su camisa, por desgracia, con las manos lastimadas no podía quitarlos, por lo que dejé las cosas en el suelo y me acerqué a él.

- Cierra los ojos… - murmuré sonrojada mientras llevaba mis manos al primer botón de su camisa. – De-deja de mirarme y cierra los ojos...

- Si…

Edward giró un poco la cabeza y cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes mientras yo desabotonaba el segundo botón. Por desgracia, quitar el resto de botones era cada vez más complicado pues mis dedeos parecían resbalar sobre su camisa y me comenzaba a resultar bastante difícil concentrarme sabiendo que Edward estaba atento a mis movimientos. En realidad, ahora entendía porque había fingido dormir la vez anterior, a fin de cuentas, de seguro solo quería que no me pusiese nerviosa; pero ahora que sabía que estaba despierto no podía ni tan siquiera concentrarme en nada más que no fuese…él…Finalmente logré quitar todos los botones y le indiqué que se inclinase un poco hacia delante para poder retirar el vendaje que cubría su pecho. Obedeció y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro suspirando cerca de mi cuello. Las manos me temblaban y su respiración me hacía sentir un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica me recorriese por completo. Lentamente comencé a quitar el vendaje y lo deposité a un lado de la cama mientras comenzaba a humedecer las gasas en el agua para colocarlas sobre su piel. Edward me miraba con intensidad y cuando mis ojos se posaban en los suyos sonreía y apartaba la mirada. Comencé a colocar las gasas una por una en las zonas quemadas de su cuerpo y cuando mis dedos tocaban su brazo, su pecho o la palma de su mano sentía como si todo a nuestro alrededor comenzase a desaparecer…

- ¡Auch! – se quejó y tomó mi mano con algo de fuerza para impedirme que tocase de nuevo esa zona de su piel. – Lo siento… - soltó un poco su agarre pero no terminó de soltar mi mano – Vaya, realmente esto de ser humano no es tan bueno, apenas recordaba el dolor...

- Lo siento, ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? – pregunté preocupada

- Tranquila Bella, estoy bien. No puedo permitirme morir y perder... – pensé que diría "perderte" pero en lugar de eso apartó su mirada y prosiguió – perder tu alma.

- Lo sé… - solté mi mano de la suya y coloqué la última de las gasas sobre su piel - …todo es por mi alma…- me incorporé y tomé los analgésicos – Espera 7 minutos y te pondré la pomada y el vendaje limpio, yo iré…a por…algo de agua para beber…

Salí de mi habitación y cerré la puerta justo detrás de mí. Antes había estado pensando en que Edward me había protegido todo este tiempo, me había cuidado cuando le necesitaba; pero en realidad, realmente nunca se había preocupado por mí, toda su preocupación era simplemente mi alma y no yo…Bajé las escaleras y recordé que la rosa que James me había regalado aún estaba en el coche, fui a por ella y la encontré debajo de mi asiento pues recordaba que se me había caído al ver a Edward. La tomé y volví a pensar en James, estaba haciendo lo correcto, yo no podía…me negaba a enamorarme de Edward Cullen, yo solo amaba y amaría siempre a James solo a James.

Tras haber puesto en agua la rosa de James volví a subir a la habitación y vi que Edward se había quitado las gasas y se peleaba con el tapón de la pomada para abrirlo sin hacerse demasiado daño en las quemaduras de las manos.

- No seas cabezota y déjame ayudarte, Edward.

Con cuidado le puse la crema bajo su atenta mirada y finalmente vendé sus quemaduras. La verdad, era que su piel estaba bastante mejor; pero las quemaduras aún seguían siendo demasiado graves. Le di el analgésico y un vaso de agua y finalmente le ayudé a tumbarse de nuevo.

- Bella…esto…

*Ring, ring, ring*

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y bajé rápidamente las escaleras para cogerlo. Estaba muy ilusionada pensando que podría tratarse de mi padre, al cual debía visitar, o del doctor para comunicarme que podría continuar su tratamiento en casa; pero cuando lo descolgué, no fue ni la voz de mi padre ni la del médico la que se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Casa de los Swan, ¿quién es? – pregunté

- ¿Bella?

- ¿James?

- ¡Sí, soy yo! – su voz sonó muy alegre al ver que le había reconocido.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? – pregunté algo extrañada.

- Lo siento, no quise molestarte. Busqué tú número en la guía telefónica. Verás es que…no puedo aguantar las ganas de verte y…bueno supongo que irás luego a ver a tu padre, así que quería preguntarte si tras salir del hospital querrías venir conmigo al cine o a tomar algo…ya sabes…una cita – se le notaba nervioso y yo no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa también al pensar en una cita con él.

- Sí, claro…e-encantada – murmuré – Ahora mismo saldré hacia el hospital. Te espero allí en…un par de horas.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Estaré allí sin falta! ¡Hasta luego princesa! – y colgó.

Colgué el teléfono y sonreí al pensar en James, en mi primera cita, en estar a solas en el cine o cenando en algún restaurante a su lado. Realmente...era feliz. Subí de nuevo hacia mi habitación y observé que Edward miraba al techo ignorando a la pobre Alice que se frotaba contra su mano en busca de cariño. Me miró cuando crucé la puerta de la habitación; pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar al techo mientras yo me sentaba en la cama a su lado.

- Así que vas a salir con él ¿no?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Aléjate de ese tipo, Bella – llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz y lo pellizco suavemente en un intento de relajarse.

- No pienso alejarme de él. – me comencé a levantar de la cama dispuesta a marcharme. No pensaba volver a discutir con él por el mismo tema.

- ¡Claro que lo harás! – Edward me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí haciéndome quedar demasiado cerca de su rostro – Te alejarás de él, Bella…

- N-no… - tartamudeé e intenté alejarme un poco de él; pero sus ojos, esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes me tenían completamente hipnotizada.

- Dímelo, Bella, dime lo que sientes por él…Dime que le amas…Dame un buen motivo para dejarte marchar a su lado…

- Y-yo… - solo tenía que decir dos simples palabras, "Le amo"; pero por algún motivo no era capaz de pronunciarlas. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos y su mano había comenzado a jugar con mi pelo – Y-yo… no quiero morir sola…

- No estás sola Bella, yo estoy contigo y tu padre… - Edward siguió acariciando mi pelo.

- ¡No lo entiendes, Edward! – grité impotente e hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para alejarme de él – ¡Yo quiero morir sabiendo que fui amada, sabiendo que es amar, sabiendo que para alguien era la razón de su vida! ¡Así que deja de ser tan malditamente confuso! ¡Deja de hacerme creer que te importo yo y no mi alma! ¡Déjame ser feliz!

Y salí corriendo de la habitación con todas mis fuerzas, bajé las escaleras y salí a la calle para refugiarme dentro de mi camioneta mientas iba al hospital a ver a mi padre. Una vez dentro de mi camioneta, puse la calefacción y la hermosa música de Debussy. Incliné ligeramente mi cabecita hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos a la vez que comenzaba a pensar en lo que había sucedido con Edward. Pensé en como su mano jugaba con mi pelo y en como su aliento me embriagaba, pensé en sus ojos y en esos labios que me rogaban un beso. No entendía nada, nada de lo que me sucedía cuando estaba a su lado tenía sentido, yo quería a James…quería a James... ¿Entonces por qué no pude decirle a Edward que estaba enamorada de James? ¿Por qué en lugar de eso le dije que no quería morir sola? Acaso… _"Deja de ser tan cabezota y acéptalo Bella. Tú no amas a James, ni tan siquiera le conoces realmente. Tú, estás absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen" _Lo odiaba, odiaba tener que darle la razón a mí conciencia; pero realmente, ya no podía negarlo más. Sus roces, sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus…casi besos…lo que sentía con cada uno de ellos ni tan siquiera era capaz de asemejarse a lo que sentía cuando estaba con James. Recordé la lista de mis sueños cumplidos que había hecho en clases y busqué en mi maleta el cuaderno en el que la escribí. Cuando al fin encontré el cuaderno, busqué la hoja en la que estaban escritos mis deseos y modifiqué uno de ellos…

Deseo nº2: Encontrar el amor junto al príncipe de mis sueños.

Deseo nº2: Encontrar el amor junto al diablo de mis sueños.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_**N/A:** _Sé que siendo ahora ya las 5:20 de la madrugada, se considera domingo y por tanto no subí el capitulo el sábado 22 sino el domingo 23; pero no quería acostarme, más bien no podía sin haber subido este capitulo que escribo con tanto esmero para que lo disfrutéis. en este capitulo Bella ha tenido que pasar por un sin fin de sentimientos hacia James y hacia Edward hasta darse cuenta de que por mucho que le moleste, está enamora de Edward; ¿pero qué sucederá ahora que Bella conoce sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Se los dirá a James? ¿Se los dirá a Edward? Pues todas las respuestas en el próximo capítulo de Pacto con el diablo! Así que no os lo perdáis.

Bueno pues ahora me toca adelantaros algo sobre el próximo capitulo; pero siento deciros que como este aún no está listo no puedo adelantaros nada. Lo siento mucho, solo os daré la fecha en la lo subiré y será el martes 25 de septiembre puesto que es el cumpleaños de Guest y puesto que a sido la primera persona que pedirme algo así, realmente me hizo muy feliz y para mi es todo un placer poder escribir un capitulo para su cumpleaños. Finalmente dicho todo esto, espero que me dejéis vuestros lindos reviews de siempre que tanto me gustan y me alegran el día en momentos de bloqueo y espero que sigáis disfrutando de mi fic.

Me despido con muchos besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Dinero

_**Capitulo 8: Dinero**_

Llegué al hospital trascurridos unos largos minutos. Hasta que no hube recorrido gran parte del trayecto, no caí en la cuenta de que estaba yendo sola hacia el hospital y podría al final ser capaz de llevar a cabo mi plan y pedirle ayuda al doctor para curar la tos de Edward. Por desgracia y como si ese estúpido diablo fuese capaz de leer mi mente, me envió un mensaje al móvil en que me advertía de que si decía algo a alguien pagaría las consecuencias y me informaba además como si fuese una post data que había conseguido mi número de la agenda telefónica de mi padre. Aparqué y bajé de mi camioneta cogiendo un ramito de lilas que le había comprado a mi padre, pues esas eran las flores que él siempre le regalaba a mi madre. Cuando entré en el hospital, todos me saludaron sonrientes y más de una enfermera me interrogó con demasiada insistencia sobre mi estado de salud y sobre el chico que el otro día me estuvo esperando en mi camioneta. "_Cotillas"_ pensé y finalmente, al meterme en el ascensor, logré librarme de todas ellas. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron vi a doctor salir de la habitación de mi padre y di una pequeña carrera para alcanzarle.

- ¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! – grité y vi como se giraba con una resplandeciente sonrisa y un archivador azul plata en sus brazos.

- Buenas tardes, Bella. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con su amable y encantadora sonrisa.

- Muy bien, hacía años que no volvía a sentirme así. ¿Qué tal está mi padre?

- No voy a mentirte, los análisis y todo lo demás...no son buenos…

- Entiendo… ¿Puedo pasar a verle?

- Claro, de seguro le hará mucho bien tu visita. Yo he de irme a visitar a otros pacientes que aunque este hospital es bastante pequeño siempre anda muy concurrido. – Sonrió y se marchó a la habitación contigua.

Golpeé un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de mi padre y escuché al otro lado la risa musical de una señorita acompañada de la tos pesarosa de mi padre que me indicaba que pasara. _"¿Quién está con él?"_ Entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí y al ver a Sue Clearwater lo comprendí todo, a fin de cuentas, mi padre se comportaba como un quinceañero enamorado cuando estaba a su lado. La saludé con una sonrisa, pues me alegraba de saber que al menos mi padre era feliz en sus últimos días de vida, y seguidamente le di dos besos a mi padre y le hice entrega del ramito de lilas que había comprado. Al verlas, se puso feliz y me indicó que las colocase en un vasito de agua que había a su lado. Sue, al verme tomar asiento, se despidió de mi padre besando su mejilla y acomodándole la almohada, y se marchó para dejarme a solas con él, el cual, tomó mi mano y rió como bien pudo.

- Sue es una gran mujer ¿verdad papá? – pregunté feliz al verle reír de dicho modo.

- Sí, cuando tú no estás, ella viene a verme. Ayer me trajo una novela que me leyó en la noche y me cocinó un poco de sopa caliente casera, estaba realmente deliciosa.

- Joo, papá yo te traje flores – reí fingiendo estar celosa y haciendo una tonta pataleta como una niña pequeña.

- Ja, ja, ja, tú sabes que siempre serás lo más importante para mí, hija– sonrió – Pero Sue, ella es realmente una mujer encantadora… ¿Sabes…? - mi padre miró hacia el techo de la habitación – Cuando tú madre nos dejó, pensé que jamás podría encontrar a nadie que me hiciera sentir como ella lo hacía y de pronto, aparece Sue, como un pequeño rayo de sol…justo antes de morir… ¿Crees que es un ángel que tu madre me envió para que cuidase de mi? - tomó mi mano - ¿Tú qué crees?

- Seguro que es un regalo de mamá para que seas feliz, papá, seguro que sí… - apreté su manita y sonreí.

Pasé horas con mi padre en aquella habitación hablando simplemente de cosas tan triviales como el clima de Forks, sin embargo, independientemente de lo que hablásemos, el hecho de estar con mi padre y de saber que mi presencia era lo único que necesitaba para terminar de ser feliz antes de morir, me hacía feliz a mi también. Le quería, le quería más que al sol tras la tormenta, que al aire que respiraba, le quería con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser y rogaba por que hubiese alguna forma de que permaneciese a mi lado…de que no muriese…Durante nuestra charla, también le conté lo que me había sucedido con James y Edward – obviamente ocultándole cuál era la identidad real de este último – a lo que él alegó que debía ser sincera con mis sentimientos y no causarle daño a una persona a la que no amaba. _"Tan sabio como siempre, papá" _Sonreí y seguí contándole todas las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza. Finalmente se quedó dormido a causa de la medicación y yo apreté con cariño su mano y deposité un beso en su frente algo sudorosa por la fiebre.

- Ojalá…hubiese una forma de que no te fueses… - le cubrí con la manta de la camilla – Descansa, papá. Lindos sueños…

Al marcharme de la habitación vi que Sue esperaba con un libro entre sus manos, supuse, se trataba de la novela que le leía a mi padre. Le indiqué que este se había quedado dormido; pero aún así, entró y se sentó a su lado esperando a que despertara para leerle. Realmente era una mujer encantadora y se veía que estaba enamorada de mi padre. Mientras bajaba en ascensor miré el reloj del móvil y vi que ya casi era la hora de la cena y debería regresar pronto a casa para prepararle algo a Edward y Alice_."¿No te olvidas de algo, Bella? ¿Tú primera cita quizás?"._ ¡James! Al estar junto a mi padre se me había olvidado por completo que había quedado con James y este de seguro se habría enojado. Le había dejado plantado y encima planeaba cortar nuestra "relación" – si se podía llamar así, pues apenas llevábamos juntos unas horas -. Realmente me sentía demasiado culpable, por lo que salí rápidamente del hospital hacia el aparcamiento y miré a todos lados en busca de James, lamentablemente, no lo encontré. Seguí buscando durante unos minutos; pero nada, él me había dejado planteada, aunque realmente había sido yo quien falté a mi cita.

Me subí en la furgoneta y comencé a arrancar; pero antes de que la camioneta comenzase a moverse me detuve al sentir una extraña y penetrante mirada en mi nuca. _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ apagué el motor y bajé la ventanilla para asomarme. _"¿James quizás?"_ Miré a izquierda y derecha, detrás y delante; pero no vi nada más que un pequeño y cantor pajarillo posado sobre una farola fundida. _"Debe haber sido tu imaginación. No seas tan paranoica y regresa pronto a casa"_ Obedecí y retomé de nuevo mi camino. La carretera era bastante oscura y esperaba – aunque no con mucha esperanza – encontrar a James por el camino, pues realmente necesitaba hablar con él antes de regresar a casa con Edward. A fin de cuentas, ningún ser humano era capaz de resistirse a ese sexy diablo y no me gustaba la idea de engañar a James.

Aparqué la furgoneta en la puerta de mi casa y abrí la puerta. Alice maulló y comenzó a bajar con agilidad las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a mis brazos y arañarme un poco.

- Alice, ten cuidado – la regañé y ella bajó sus orejitas arrepentida mientras yo la depositaba en el suelo - ¿Está Edward dormido? – le pregunté y ella maulló como si fuese capaz de entenderme – Pues vamos a preparar la cena entonces para él y para ti ¿Vale? – maulló de nuevo y salió correteando hacia la cocina.

Me recogí el pelo con una gomilla que tenía en la muñeca dejando un par de mechones muy rebeldes cayendo por mi rostro y me coloqué el delantal para comenzar a cocinar. La nevera estaba bastante vacía – nota mental: ir a comprar alimentos – así que tomé unos huevos, espárragos y los condimentos necesarios para preparar un revuelto. Cuando todo estuvo hecho lo coloqué en dos platos, corté un poco de fruta y serví dos vasos de agua mineral, finalmente lo puse todo sobre la bandeja para subirlo a la habitación. Le llevé la comida a Edward, no sin antes llenar el comedero de Alice, y abrí la puerta como bien pude. Edward estaba tirado en la cama mirando el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana, aunque sentía que ni su mente ni su corazón estaban realmente mirando aquel paisaje, sino algo más... ¿Pero el qué?... Deposité la bandeja con la comida sobre la mesilla y carraspeé un poco para llamar su atención mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

- Al final no le viste ni le dijiste nada ¿verdad? – dejó de mirar por la ventana y centró sus ojos en mi.

- ¿Eh?

- Tu cita con James, no lo has dejado. – aclaró y comenzó a incorporarse

- ¿Eh…esto…cómo sabes…? – pregunté confusa y cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Acaso Edward se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él?

- ¿Qué no le viste? ¿O qué ibas a dejarle?

- Am-ambos…

- Sé que no le viste porque aún hueles a hospital y al cuero de los sillones de tu camioneta, si le hubieses visto olerías a su colonia barata. – Aclaró estirando un poco su brazo hacia el mechón libre de mi cabello, aunque por algún motivo se detuvo en el camino.

- Y… ¿Sobre lo otro? ¿Cómo sabías que iba a dejarle?

- Tú me lo dijiste, cuando no pudiste decirme que lo amabas. Era obvio que solo eras una chica confusa y falta de cariño; pero lo siento… - Edward miró al techo.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por lo de James? – pregunté algo contrariada y frustrada al ver que seguía sin mirarme.

- No es por James, sino por…confundirte… - Edward seguía con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de mi habitación.

- ¿Co-confundirme? Edward deja de dar rodeos…

- No siento nada por ti – dijo sin dudarlo un solo instante y sentí como en menos de un segundo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos – Lo siento si por lo sucedido a lo largo del día tú has malinterpretado mis sentimientos…no quiero que si dejas a James sea con la esperanza de estar a mi lado. Si te dije que le dejases es simplemente porque sabía que no sentías nada por él y es egoísta estar con alguien solo para no sentirte "sola" – recalcó la última palabra haciendo gesto de comillas con sus dedos – Bella, eres un alma pura, no creo que seas mala chica; pero jamás podría enamorarme de ti, de alguien tan débil como tú. Ten una cosa clara, si te he protegido no es porque me importes lo más mínimo, sino porque si mueres antes que tu padre nuestro pacto no se llevará a cabo y yo no podré obtener tu alma. Todo gira y girará siempre en torno a tú alma. Tú alma y nada más…

- Je, je - sonreí de manera fingida, rogando porque no se diese cuenta de mi dolor - ¿Y quién se enamoraría de un tipo tan bipolar e idiota como tú, Edward? – Revolví su pelo riendo. Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón, solo quería escapar de allí e ir a pasar la noche en el hospital en brazos de mi padre – Anda no digas tonterías, y-yo…tampoco siento nada por ti, sé que si estamos ahora juntos es solo por nuestro pacto, solo por mi alma... – Miré a mi lado y vi la cena que había preparado para ambos - ¡Oh! ¡La cena se va a enfriar! Come un poco mientras te traigo los analgésicos.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron hacia fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me apoyé en esta y me dejé caer hasta llegar al suelo quedando abrazada a mis rodillas. El pecho me dolía tanto que sentía que todo mi mundo se había roto en miles de pedacitos de cristal que se clavaba uno a uno en mi corazón. Fui tan estúpida, Edward siempre me había dicho una y otra vez que solo era mi alma lo que le importaba, que no le gustaban las personas débiles, y aún así, yo me encontraba llorando por su maldito amor. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Él era el mismísimo diablo, nunca sentiría amor por nadie, cariño por nadie…y menos por mí. A lo lejos se escuchó un rayo y vi a Alice subir las escaleras, empapada y con las patitas embarradas. Parecía que fuera también el cielo estaba llorando… Trascurridos unos minutos limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro e intenté incorporarme, pero caí al suelo. Lo intenté de nuevo y volví a caer…_"Ni tan siquiera sirves para levantar dos palmos del suelo"_ pensé y no pude evitar que mis ojos volviesen a inundarse de lágrimas que hacían arder mis ojos.

- Alice… - ella comenzó a frotarse contra mi manita y yo la cogí en mis brazos levantándola frente a mis ojitos – Tú si me quieres ¿Verdad? – maulló y posó sus patitas delanteras, embarradas, en mis mejillas mientras que con su lengüita áspera limpiaba una de mis lágrimas. - ¡Alice! – le abracé y seguí llorando hasta quedarme sin lágrimas…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que fui capaz de volver a ponerme en pie e ir por los analgésicos que le había prometido a Edward. Recordé además, que no le había cambiado el vendaje ni puesto la pomada para sus quemaduras y aunque mi corazón sentía que no podría permanecer a su lado más de cinco segundos, no podía ser tan egoísta de no curar sus heridas. Es por ello, que además de subir los analgésicos, también cogí el cubo de agua, las gasas y los vendajes – la crema no era necesario cogerla pues ya estaba en la habitación -. Entré y Edward parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Al verme me miró y sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. Era obvio que a él no le había importado lo más mínimo. Coloqué las cosas a su lado y como llevaba haciendo durante todo el día quité su camisa y comencé a curarle. Había momentos en los que creía que rompería a llorar frente a sus ojos rogándole un cariño y un amor que jamás me pertenecerían…Momentos en los que mi piel sentía a la suya y los pedazos de mi corazón latían mientras mi mente les gritaba suplicando cordura y olvido…

Cuando al fin terminé de colocarle las vendas y ponerle la camisa, le di el analgésico y me marché con la escusa de llevar a la cocina los platos de la comida, una comida que Edward había devorado y de la cual yo ni tan siquiera había probado bocado. Tras dejar la cena en la cocina y fregar los platos, cogí a Alice que aún seguía algo mojada por la lluvia y comencé a lavarla en la pequeña bañerita del baño – en realidad solo buscaba una escusa para no tener que volver al lado de Edward -. Cuando al fin terminé de lavar y secar a Alice, volví de nuevo a la habitación y allí le vi, tumbado como un ángel con sus ojos cerrados y profundamente dormido. Me acerqué a él, arrodillada frente a la cama, y titubeé un poco antes de llevar mi mano a su rostro y acariciarlo. Su piel era suave y sus labios…sus labios era absolutamente tentadores…demasiado…_"¡Bella contrólate!¡No puedes!¡No puedes caer en la tentación! ¡Resístete!" _

- ¿Be-Bella…? – Edward comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y yo me alejé lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿Q-qué pasa, Edward?

- Esto… ¿Qué hora es? – miré el reloj sonrojada y sin ser capaz de creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Son las 23:30 pm, deberías seguir descansado. Yo me quedaré a dormir en la habitación de mi padre, está justo aquí al lado por lo que si necesitas algo dímelo. – Me levanté del suelo y tomé a Alice que estaba a mi lado.

- Espera… - Edward levantó las mantas y se apartó un poco – Si quieres, puedes venir con…

- No – le corté rápidamente – Deja de ser así, Edward. Deja de jugar… - me acerqué a la puerta y justo antes de salir me giré intentando sonreír – No me moriré por dormir sola, no hace tanto frío. Además, sé cuidar bien yo sola de mi alma.

Cuando me acosté en la cama de mis padres, esta me pareció demasiado grande para dormir sola; pero no pensaba caer en los brazos de Edward, no iba a dejar que siguiese haciendo pedazos mi corazón. Alice se acurrucó a mi lado echa una bolita y yo comencé a acariciar su suave pelaje. No sé si fueron las cosquillas que su pelo hacía en mis dedos o simplemente que había tenido un día completamente agotador pero no tardé mucho más en caer en los brazos de Morfeo derramando un par de últimas lágrimas.

. . .

*Pii, pii, pii*

. . .

"_¿Eh? ¿Ya es hora de ir a clases? Buu, no quiero…"_ Abrí lentamente mis ojos y Alice comenzó a darme con su patita en la cara. _"Ya voy Alice, sé que tienes ganas de desayunar"_ Me incorporé lentamente y caminé aún bastante soñolienta hacia la puerta de mi habitación para coger algo de ropa del armario. Edward aún seguía dormido y puesto que no quería despertarle hice el menor ruido posible. Tras recoger mis cosas fui al baño a acicalarme y volví a recoger mi pelo en una cola alta. Una vez totalmente despierta y despejada bajé a preparar algunas tostadas para el desayuno y echarle algo de desayunar a Alice también. Cuando todo estuvo listo subí y deposité las tostadas en la habitación de Edward mientras este aún dormía y me marché dando gracias al cielo por no haber tenido que hablar con él en toda la mañana.

Subí a mi camioneta guardando en mi maleta los libros que no había podido guardar en la taquilla debido al poco tiempo que venía pasando en el instituto los dos días anteriores y comencé mi marcha hacia el instituto. Durante el trayecto, decidí poner la música más ruidosa que pudiesen retrasmitir en la radio y todo con la única intención de evitar pensamientos sobre Edward. Tras estacionar la camioneta en el aparcamiento del instituto vi a James a lo lejos y recordé que debía hablar con él sobre mis sentimientos y no seguir mintiéndole, lo difícil, era encontrar las palabras para decírselo sin hacerle daño. Di un par de pasos hacia donde James se encontraba, él parecía no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia y mis pies parecía que ya no querían caminar más. Al fin, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y con una radiante sonrisa caminó hasta quedar frente a mí.

- Buenos días, Bella. Siento no haberte esperado ayer; pero pregunté por ti y una enfermera me dijo que aún estabas con tu padre y viendo la hora que hora no pude quedarme más tiempo pues debía regresar a casa. Espero no te hayas enojado – sonrió.

- Tranquilo, yo lo siento por haberme demorado tanto sin avisar… - bajé la cabeza, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad.

- ¿Qué te sucede mi Bella? Pareces ausente…pensativa…

- James…yo…verás…lo siento pero…he estado pensando y…bueno…no estoy segura de lo nuestro…yo… ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Estás intentando cortar conmigo? – su voz había pasado de ternura a enojo - ¿Es eso? ¡Tú no puedes dejarme! ¡¿Te enteras?! ¡No puedes! – James me agarró de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearme con algo de violencia

- ¡Ja-James para! ¡Me haces daño! – comencé a sollozar y noté un gran nudo en mi garganta.

- Y-yo...no llores, Bella…lo siento... – parecía arrepentido y no tardó en soltarme y acariciar mis hombros intentando aliviar el dolor que él había causado. - ¿Me perdonas?

- S-si…yo también lo siento, encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo…

- Gracias… - James se despidió de mi con la mano y se marchó hacía el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos con la cabeza algo gacha y supuse que el alma destrozada.

Me sentía mal por él; pero por otra parte me encontraba aliviada al haber sido sincera con mis sentimientos. Por suerte, Jessica no había venido este día a clases y estas resultaban muy tranquilas, quizás demasiado. Las clases trascurrieron tan aburridas como de costumbre y durante el descanso me sentí bastante sola, sin Edward…casa segundo se sentía completamente vacío.

- ¿Eres Bella? – una chica alta y esbelta se sentó a mi lado sonriente y me tendió un papel – James me dio esta nota para ti. Me dijo que me asegurara de que la leías y que me dieses una respuesta si era posible.

- Esto…claro… - Tomé el papel y lo leí rápidamente. En este, se me pedía acudir al gimnasio al finalizar las clases para hablar y rogaba que no faltase a la cita. Después de lo sucedido realmente me sentía muy mal por él por lo que tras meditarlo unos segundos miré a la chica y sonreí – dile que estaré ahí sin falta y gracias por hacerme llegar el mensaje. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – sonreí intentando llevarme bien con ella.

- Victoria, aunque mis amigos me llaman Vicky. Encantada de conocerte. – Me dio dos besos en la mejilla y se marchó feliz y sonriente. Me puse feliz yo también, acaba de conocer a la que podría convertirse en una buena amiga.

Las tres clases restantes tras el descanso se me pasaron demasiado lentas al pensar una y otra vez en mi encuentro con James, en que querría decirme y en que debería decirle yo para no causarle ningún daño. Cuando al fin la última clase concluyó, corrí lo más rápido posible hacia el gimnasio, este, se encontraba bastante apartado y era algo viejo. Al empujar la puerta esta chirrió con todas sus fuerzas y cuando entré la pequeña bombilla que iluminaba el lugar comenzó a centellear. Caminé hacia el centro del gimnasio y vi algunos balones de baloncesto por el suelo y como las viejas canastas chirriaban al moverse por el viento que entraba desde fuera. Realmente, era bastante siniestro. A mis espaldas, escuché de nuevo el sonido de la puerta y al girarme vi como James la cerraba y colocaba…

- ¿James? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué pones ese candado en la puerta?

- Bella, Bella, Bella, ingenua e inocente Bella, ¿Crees que puedes dejarme? – se giró y en su rostro se dibujaba la maldad – No, Bella, tú no puedes dejarme. Me has costado demasiado dinero…

- ¿Di-dinero?...

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_**N/A:** _Antes que nada ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GUEST! Siento no haber podido tener el cápitulo unas horitas antes pero me fue imposible debido a las clases. Aún así son aún las 23:20 por lo que aún sigue siendo día 25 y por tanto, tu cumpleaños. De nuevo muchísimas felicidades y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo como nadie, aunque siento que sea tan triste. Bueno de nuevo ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que disfrutes de mi particular regalo.

Ahora, hola a todos! Espero que este capitulo también os guste a todos ustedes pues sabéis que siempre escribo con todo mi cariño y deseando que cada capitulo lo disfrutéis aún más que el anterior. Este capitulo, es algo triste, Edward le dijo a Bella que no siente nada por ella y James parece haberla engañado, utilizado y...¿Qué pasará ahora que además la ha encerrado en el gimnasio? Pues todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo que estará si es posible para este sábado (29 de septiembre).

Como siempre mil gracias a todos por esos comentarios que tanto adoro, cada capitulo, alguien más comienza a leer esta historia y a darme ánimos para seguirla, así que realmente muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre y espero seguir leyendo vuestros reviews. ¡ Así que a escribir un lindo reviews ahí abajito!

Bueno como aún no tengo el capitulo 9 empezado no puedo adelantaros nada de este, solo que muchas cosas sucederán y quizás se rebelen algunos secretos...

Finalmente, me despido con muchos besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


	9. Capitulo 9: Ingenua

_**Capitulo 9: Ingenua**_

- ¿James? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué pones ese candado en la puerta? – estaba extrañada y confusa; pero sobre todo estaba muy asustada.

- Bella, Bella, Bella, ingenua e inocente Bella, ¿Crees que puedes dejarme? – se giró y en su rostro se dibujaba la maldad – No, Bella, tú no puedes dejarme. Me has costado demasiado dinero…

- ¿Di-dinero?...

- ¿De verdad te lo has creído todo? – comenzó a reír a carcajadas – Y mis colegas decían que eras demasiado "madura" para caer en mi juego, vaya par de idiotas. Todo iba tan bien, solo me quedaba terminar de poseer ese cuerpo de campesina desfigurada que tienes y ganaría nada más y nada menos que 100€; pero tú, maldita – se acercó a mí, que estática y con las piernas temblorosas intentaba inútilmente encontrar la burla en sus palabras y no el odio, y sin dudarlo tomó mi coleta con fuerza y tiró de mi cabello – No voy a perder mi apuesta Bella, así que no vas a dejarme – sonrió – vas a ser violada.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni los gritos tuvieron tiempo de escapar de mi garganta antes de que una de sus ásperas manos cubriese mi boca a la vez que la luz se iba del gimnasio. Aún así, su velocidad no pudo impedir que en menos de un segundo las tan dolorosas lágrimas causadas por el dolor y el miedo cayesen lentamente por mis ojos. Unos ojos que observaban atemorizados y empañados como James me tiraba al suelo con suma violencia, riendo, mientras mi piel sentía al contacto de la suya un desgarro tan insoportable que parecía que sus dedos eran cuchillos que arañan mi cuerpo.

- N-no… - pero su mano apretó con más fuerza mi boca llegando incluso a provocar que mordiese mi propio labio y probase el sabor de la sangre.

Con su otra mano agarró mi cuello estrangulándome – quizás en un intento de que perdiese el conocimiento para que así no pudiese resistirme – y hundió su rostro en la parte más baja de mi cuello, cerca de mi pecho. Mi mente y mi cuerpo no eran capaces de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Intentaba inútilmente resistirme a él agarrando con mis manos las suyas para alejarlas de mí y poder volver a respirar. No podía parar de pensar una y otra vez mientras iba perdiendo mis fuerzas, que todo había sido una mentira, una absurda falsa en que había caído y por la cual estaba pagando las consecuencias. _"¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?! ¡¿Cómo había podido enamorarme en algún momento de James?!"_ Su rostro se alejó de mi pecho y me miró con fiereza, diversión y una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo lentamente por mi rostro dibujando caminos de sal y cayendo hasta estrellarse en el frio suelo. La mano de James se aferró aún con más fuerza a mi cuello y mis manos, sin fuerzas debido a la falta de oxígeno, cayeron a ambos costados de mi cuerpo mientras mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse haciéndome perder la conciencia…_"¡No Bella resiste! ¡No puedes perder el conocimiento! ¡No te duermas!"…_

…

- "_No dejaré que te pase nada, es una promesa ¿vale?_

_- ¿D-de verdad? – Edward colocó mi mano en su mejilla para que pudiese sentir como asentía con su cabeza. Aunque apenas podía su rostro, si que era capaz de ver sus ojos en la oscuridad, esos ojos que me trasmitieron paz y tranquilidad al saber que Edward cumpliría esa promesa. Que siempre me cuidaría…"_

…

"_¿Edward?..."_Abrí mis ojos lentamente curvando mi cuerpo con violencia y necesidad de oxígeno, aspirando todo el aire que me era posible. James había dejado de estrangularme y había libreado mi boca mientras se había situado a gatas sobre mí para dejarme respirar. Al verme respirar de nuevo sonrió y llevó su mano a mis piernas agarrándome con fiereza. Yo aun apenas podía ver nada con claridad, mi vista estaba completamente borrosa y mi cuerpo seguía débil y falto de oxígeno, necesitando aire…necesitando ayuda…necesitando que sus manos dejasen de tocarme y que sus labios se alejases de mi cuello…ojala hubiese muerto estrangulada…_"¡¿Por qué diablos me había despertado de mi sueño?! Mi sueño…Edward…"_

- Déjame morir… -supliqué apenas en un murmullo recuperando levemente el control de mi cuerpo e intentando retirar sus manos de mi cuerpo. – ¡N-no me toques! – grité con todas mis fuerzas y sacando valor y poder de donde no pensaba existiese, llevé mis manos a su rostro y le arañe la cara.

- ¡Ahhh!

James se llevó las manos a la cara gritando a causa del dolor y aproveché para, con todas mis fuerzas, patalear y conseguir golpearle caer apartado de mí. Era mi única oportunidad y debía aprovechar cada segundo de esta. Me levanté como pude y comencé a correr hacia la puerta del gimnasio suplicando a todo grito que alguien me ayudase. Moví con violencia, temblando y asustada, el candado que me privada de mi libertad y me condenaba a ser el juguete sexual de James; pero por mucho que gritaba y comenzaba a aporrear la puerta esta no cedía a mis exigencia. Miré detrás de mí y como si de un zombie se tratase, James comenzó a incorporarse ladeando la cabeza y escupiendo al suelo.

- ¡¿A dónde te crees que vas zorrita?! – volvió a escupir y comenzó a correr en mi dirección.

- ¡Lejos de ti! – salí corriendo como bien era capaz, mirando hacia atrás y viendo como se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

- ¡Te atrapé! – rió y se abalanzó sobre mí haciéndome caer al suelo, situándose sobre mi y reteniendo mis muñecas con fuerza – ¡No vas a escapar de aquí! ¡Nadie va a ayudarte! ¡Así que estate quieta y disfruta!

Intente patalear con violencia en un nulo intento de escapar de nuevo; pero James estaba sobre mis piernas impidiéndome cualquier tipo de movimiento y seguía aún reteniendo mis muñecas "_Nadie va a ayudarte"_ volvió a repetir mientras me soltaba por un segundo para comenzar a quitarse el cinturón de sus vaqueros. No podía parar de llorar y de gritar, aunque bien sabía que estos gritos jamás serían odios. Nadie vendría en mi ayuda, estaba sola, eternamente sola… Mi cuerpo ya no era capaz de obedecer a mi mente y temblaba de frio sudor con cada una de sus caricias. Sin dudarlo, sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros una navaja a la vez que los bajaba un poco más. _"¿Q-qué va a pasarme?"_ Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en estos, intentando que al no ver la navaja pudiese olvidar lo que James planeaba hacer con ella. Frio, sentí el frio metal rozar en mi vientre a la vez que escuchaba como la tela de mi ropa se desquebrajaba. Seguí con los ojos cerrados a la vez que sus manos tomaban el pico roto de la tela y tiraba de ella para terminarla de romper y dejarme apenas con la ropa interior. Seguí llorando y gritando mientras intentaba cubrir con mis manos mi pecho; pero James tomó mis brazos para que no pudiese ocultarme. Apreté aún con más fuerzas mis ojos rogando con toda mi alma que lo que me sucedía solo fuese producto de una maldita pesadilla…_"No dejaré que te pase nada…" "No dejaré que te pase nada…" "… es una promesa…"_

- Mentiroso… - murmuré entre lágrimas - ¡Eres un mentiroso Edward!

*¡Crack!*Abrí mis ojos de golpe mirando hacia el lugar de donde había procedido aquel ruido y entonces le vi. Atravesó el cristal de uno de los ventanales del gimnasio y entre una dramáticamente hermosa lluvia de cristales cayó al suelo desde una altura tal, que si hubiese sido un verdadero humano, quizás ya no estaría vivo; pero por suerte…él no era "exactamente humano"…

- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!– Gritó James levantándose de encima de mí y empuñando la navaja en su dirección.

No vuelvas a tocarla o…– su voz sonó tan fría como jamás antes le había escuchado y aún en la oscuridad del gimnasio y gracias a la luz de la luna, pude ver como sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaban en los míos transmitiéndome ternura y protección.

- ¡¿O qué?! ¡Aquí las ordenas las doy yo! ¡Así que dime quién diablos eres! – James seguía empuñando su navaja y, desafiante, me tomó del cabello y rio - ¡Pero si ella está disfrutando! ¡¿Verdad?!

- Y-yo…Edward… - Seguí llorando ante el dolor y el miedo.

- No digas que no intenté advertirte…

Edward rió de manera torcida, terrorífica y, aún cojeando por la caída desde la ventana, corrió hacia donde James estaba y sin pensárselo un solo segundo le golpeó atizándole una patada en el estomago. James cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y Edward se acercó a mi rápidamente cubriéndome con su chaqueta y acunando mi rostro con dulzura.

- Por favor, Bella, dime que estás bien, por favor… - su voz sonaba preocupada.

- ¡E-Edward…ese tipo…él…está…! – pero no me dio tiempo a terminar.

- Justo detrás de ti…

James apareció a espaldas de Edward y le agarró con violencia, girándolo y golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas en la cara.

- ¡Edward! – grité.

Cuando Edward había estado a mi lado, pude observar que aún estaba totalmente vendado, herido y tras haber caído desde la ventana, de seguro, tenía aún más heridas. No podía, no podía enfrentarse a James, le mataría…

James volvió a golpearle, esta vez en la boca del estomago, provocando que Edward escupiese muchísima sangre. Este intentó esquivar el siguiente golpe de James y atinó un golpe al aire que no fue capaz de alcanzarle y que James aprovechó para con el codo golpear a Edward en la espalda y tirarle al suelo boca abajo. No podía, no podía seguir viendo aquello…Edward no podía continuar peleando…Edward iba a…

- ¡Para James, para! – grité llevando mis manos a mi cabeza; pero mis gritos de nada sirvieron y James le atinó una fuerte patada a Edward en el costado cuando este intentaba levantarse del suelo. - ¡Para! ¡Para! – James volvió a darle un par de patadas como si de un saco de estiércol se tratase - ¡Para por favor! – supliqué gritando y llorando - ¡Para y haré lo que quieras! ¡Lo que quieras por favor! – grité como última opción y James paró de golpear el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward.

- Creo que ahora hablamos el mismo idioma, Bella – sonrió y se giró hacia mí. – Tú puedes quedarte observando, amigo – le dijo a Edward y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

- P-por favor…de-déjame ver si está bien…creo que no respira…p-por favor…te prometo que no volveré a resistirme…por favor….

James movió su cabeza indicándome que podía ir al lado de Edward y no dudé en correr hacia él. Estaba boca abajo, con sangre en sus labios y sudoroso, como pude le giré con cuidado y le abracé. Por desgracia, no era capaz de sentir su respiración ni escuchar por unos segundos el leve latir de su corazón. No pude hacer más que aferrarme a él con aún más fuerzas y llorar sobre su cuerpo. Edward no podía…él no podía estar muerto…Acaricié su pelo con ternura, con todo el amor que sentía hacia él y jamás podría confesarle…Me acerqué a su rostro lentamente y acaricié sus frías mejillas acercándome un poco más a sus labios…

- Te amo, Edward…lo siento… - y…

- ¡¿Qué te crees que vas a hacer?! – James me tomó del brazo – ya no es más que un maldito cadáver; pero yo he cumplido mi parte, le deje de golpear – sonrió – ¡Ahora te toca a ti cumplir la tuya! – James me tiró al suelo con brusquedad al suelo junto al cadáver de Edward... ¿iba a ser capaz de violarme junto a su cuerpo? ¿Cómo podía…yo…

- Edward… - murmuré llorando e intentando tomar su mano.

Rojo…ese fue el primer color que vi cuando los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y se abalanzó sobre James. Me alejé arrastrándome un poco por el suelo y apoyándome sobre la pared del gimnasio, ese Edward, no era humano…Cerré los ojos con fuerza, escuchando los desgarradores gritos de James, escuchaba golpes, olía a sangre…Abrí un poco mis ojos y pude ver como Edward estaba sobra James y le golpeaba. James era la peor escoria del mundo; pero Edward…Edward iba a matarlo y no podía dejar tampoco que eso sucediese...si James moría, nos convertiríamos en lo mismo que él…

- ¡Edward para! ¡Vas a matarle! ¡No tienes por qué llegar a eso! ¡Ya es suficiente!

Edward me miró al escucharme gritar, sus ojos seguían rojos y en su boca brillaban sus afilados colmillos. Sentí miedo, miedo del verdadero diablo que era Edward y miedo de saber que estaba a punto de matar a James y posiblemente… ¿a mí?...Edward miró mi cuerpo, semidesnuda y amoratada por los golpes cuando James me había tirado al suelo y sujetado para que no me moviese. Al verme, pareció que sus ojos brillaban aún más rojos si era posible y levantó a James cogido del cuello para lanzarle al suelo con violencia. No lo entendía, no entendía porque llegaba tan lejos…yo solo quería huir de allí; pero Edward no parecía conformarse con ello, él quería matarlo…

- ¡Ella…ella es un alma pura! ¡No la toques! – Edward volvió a tomar a James del cuello que intentaba golpear a Edward y alejarlo; pero le era del todo imposible

"_Ella es un alma pura…"_ eso era, ese era el motivo por el que Edward estaba tan enojado, por él que me estaba ayudando. Que idiota había sido al pensar que Edward me ayudaba porque se preocupaba por mí, que idiota había sido al ver ternura cuando me acarició para consolarme, lo único que había querido siempre había sido proteger mi alma, su adquisición. Él siempre me lo había dicho, solo le importaba mi alma, solo mi alma y por culpa de James casi pierde la pureza de esta…él no había "resucitado" pasa salvarme de ser violada, había vuelto para vengarse de James por haberle intentado arrebatar mi alma pura, pues, si James me violaba, mi alma estaría sucia y no valdría para él…

- ¡Edward maldito seas! ¡Deja de hacer esto por mi estúpida alma! ¡Para de una vez! ¡Para! – grité.

Edward obedeció dejando caer a James al suelo, que asustado y mal herido comenzó a correr hacia la puerta del gimnasio con el rostro manchado de sangre. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos y comenzó a caminar hacia mí cojeando, cansado y con sangre en su labio por la paliza que James le había dado antes. Di un paso atrás, dos y acabé quedando acorralada contra la pared. Edward continuó hacia mí llevando su mano a su costado malherido, a cada paso que daba se veía más débil, más humano… No sabía si huir de Edward o no hacerlo, y si huia… ¿hacia dónde iría? Dio un paso más hacia mí, dejándose caer apoyando uno de sus antebrazos en la pared y su frente en la mía. Mi respiración agitada parecía no perturbarle mientras que su aliento, estaba haciendo que yo perdiese la conciencia de mi propia realidad; pero no podía dejar que eso sucediese.

- Bella… - murmuró mirándome fijamente con sus intensos ojos rojos – eres totalmente ingenua e inocente Bella…

Y entonces sucedió. Ese momento mágico en el que todo lo que había a mi alrededor desapareció por completo y con él, mis miedos y mi dolor. Ese momento, en el con su suave y ahora cálida mano situada en mi mejilla atrajo mi rostro y, entonces, me besó. Sus labios suaves y cálidos hacían que un hormigueo recorriese todo mi cuerpo como si de una pequeña descargar eléctrica se tratase. Hacía que sintiese como si fuésemos parte de un solo ser. No podía describir con palabras aquello que sentía mientras que con su mano aún en mi mejilla comenzaba a acariciarme con infinita dulzura. No entendía nada; pero nada me importaba más que él…más que nosotros y ese beso que aún continuaba grabando a fuego mi amor en sus labios. Mis manos, no aguantaron un segundo más lejos de él y enredé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello atrayéndole aún más a mí. Sentí como Edward sonreí sobre mis labios y cedía ante mi deseo de profundizar aquel mágico momento. Sentía que la dulzura de su aliento me embriaga por dentro y que el latir rápido y acelerado de mi corazón podría bien ser escuchado por Edward. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos fundidos en aquel cálido beso; pero lentamente sus carnosos labios se alejaron de los míos y al ver sus ojos estos brillaban verdes cual esmeraldas, cálidos y sinceros…

- Bella, hace tiempo que tú alma dejó de ser lo más importante para mí… - Edward acarició de nuevo mi rostro y sonrió – Bella, yo…

- ¡Edward! – grité al ver como se desplomaba de golpe contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba y comenzaba a toser muchísima sangre - ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – lloré - ¡Dios mío, Edward aguanta! ¡Llamaré a una ambulancia! – corrí hacia mi mochila que se encontraba revoleada en una de las esquinas del gimnasio y busqué a toda prisa mi teléfono móvil, cuando al fin lo encontré marqué el número de emergencias y me acerqué corriendo hacia Edward para ayudarle a colocarse de tal manera que no se atragantase con su propia tos - ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Necesito una ambulancia! – grité entre sollozos.

- Tranquilícese, ¿qué sucede? ¿dónde se encuentra? – preguntó la voz de una joven al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Edward…é-él está muy mal! ¡Está tosiendo mucha sangre! ¡él se está muriendo! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ayúdeme!

- Por favor, tranquilícese, si no nos dice dónde se encuentra no podremos ayudarla…

- Estoy en el gimnasio del instituto de Forks…Por favor…él no puede morir… - supliqué entre lágrimas a la vez que Edward tomaba mi mano y volví a toser.

- En pocos minutos estará allí una ambulancia, mientras tanto, coloque a su compañero de costado para que no se atragante con la sangre, tranquila, todo saldrá bien…

Obedecí y coloqué a Edward de costado tal y como me habían indicado. Edward seguía tosiendo y sujetaba con fuerza su costado. Recordaba que desde que le vi toser sangre por primera vez, ya habían pasado varios días y que podría haberse debido a una hemorragia interna. ¿Y si al golpearle James había provocado que esa hemorragia fuese peor? ¿Y si al final moría en mis brazos? Él...él no podía morir…no podía dejarme sola…no ahora…Le abracé y sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba y perdía poco a poco el conocimiento.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward despierta! – lloré sobre su cuerpo que poco a poco se enfriaba a la vez que sentía que su corazón latía con debilidad - ¡Edward no me dejes! ¡No me dejes!...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**N/A:** _Ante todo lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado enferma con vómitos e inyecciones y como es algo lógico no me apetecía escribir y ni fuerzas tenía, estaba agotada todo el tiempo, aunque supongo que así conseguí darle un poco de drama a este capitulo. Bueno pero ya estoy aquí y espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo que personalmente yo amé. ¡Sobre todo en ese tan esperado beso entre Edward y Bella!. De nuevo lo siento mucho y espero no volver a enfermar de nuevo, ja, ja, ja xD

Sobre el próximo capitulo, estará aproximadamente para el sábado 13 de octubre y aunque aún lo tengo escrito si tengo pensado el título del capitulo que será el siguiente **"Capitulo 10: Háblame de ti"** supongo que el título dice bastante; pero os doy una semana para que penséis que va a suceder y para que me lo dejéis plasmado en un lindo reviews que esperaré con ansias.

Finalmente, como he dicho antes, espero que me dejéis un lindo reviews y que no os enfadéis mucho por la tardanza, intentaré no enfermar de nuevo y ser una chica sana xD.

Solo me queda decir que muchos besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen.**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Cuéntame tu histora

_**Capitulo 10: Cuéntame tú historia**_

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward despierta! – lloré sobre su cuerpo que poco a poco se enfriaba a la vez que sentía que su corazón latía con debilidad - ¡Edward no me dejes! ¡No me dejes!

Me aferré a su cuerpo intentando con todas mis fuerzas retenerle a mi lado. Él no podía morir, no podía desaparecer, no podía dejarme sola…. Mis brazos seguían rodeando su fuerte cuerpo, como si con ellos pudiese formar una cárcel a su alrededor e impedir que quien quiera que existiese en el otro mundo me lo arrebatase. Le amaba, le amaba con todas mis fuerzas y estaba dispuesta a hacer pactos con todo el mismísimo infierno para que permaneciese a mi lado.

Mis ojos achocolatados comenzaban a escocer mientras las lágrimas parecían pequeños cristalitos que los arañaban y se deslizaban por mis mejillas cayendo en silencio sobre el frío cuerpo de Edward. Acerqué con cuidado mi rostro a su pecho, temblorosa y asustada, intentando con todas mis fuerzas escuchar el leve latir de su cansado corazón. Por desgracia… ningún sonido llegó a mí…ya era tarde…demasiado tarde…

Era incapaz de describir con palabras como todo mi mundo se había roto en mil pedazos. Intenté respirar como bien pude y lentamente comencé a retirar mi mejilla de su helado pecho pretendiendo retener las ganas de arrancar mi piel y sustituir el dolor de mi corazón y mi alma por el dolor físico. Solo quería olvidar que nada me quedaba en el mundo… ¿Qué sería de mí sin Edward? ¿Qué sería de mi existencia sin la suya? Un par de lágrimas volvieron a caer por mi piel y cuando casi mi consciencia estaba por desaparecer, sentí una leve presión en mi cabeza que me atraía de nuevo a su cuerpo. Intenté hablar, pronunciar su nombre; pero cuando volví a escuchar su leve corazón, me quedé completamente sin aliento. Estaba vivo…aún… Su mano, aún posada en mi cabeza, comenzó a jugar con mis cabellos y un largo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios.

- Be-bella… - murmuró casi sin aliento

- Edward, calla Shhh… todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, la ambulancia está en camino… - le abracé aún sin creer que siguiese a mi lado.

- Y-yo t-te… - posé uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

- Shhh…lo sé, Edward. Sé que tú… - pero no me dio tiempo a continuar…

- T-te odio…- murmuró y de pronto, el sonido de su corazón desapareció por completo…

Ni me mente, ni mi corazón eran capaces de asimilar aquellas duras palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward había dicho esas cosas? ¿Por qué era capaz de reconstruir y romper mi corazón una y otra vez? ¿Por qué yo seguía albergando la esperanza de que me amara? Y sobre todo, por qué aun habiendo vuelto a decirme que me odia yo seguía llorando ante su frío cuerpo rogándole al cielo y al infierno que no me lo arrebatasen, que me dejasen poder quererle aunque él jamás me correspondiese. Le abracé, pues poco me importaban ya sus palabras, yo solo quería volver a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes relucir brillantes contra los míos. Mis manos temblaba; pero mi cuerpo se obligó a sí mismo a intentar con todas mis fuerzas luchar para salvarle, aunque apenas me quedase la más mínima posibilidad. Llevé mis manos a su pecho intentando hacerle un masaje cardíaco; pero mi vista se me nublaba y mis manos se manchaban con la sangre de su cuerpo cada vez que presionaba este…

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward vuelve! – lloré haciendo de nuevo presión en su pecho – ¡Por favor Edward! ¡Edward!

- ¡Están aquí! ¡Traigan la camilla! ¡Rápido!

- ¡Señorita apártese!

- ¡No! ¡Edward es mío, dejadle! ¡Edward!

Un extraño hombre me alejó entre gritos y lágrimas del cuerpo inmóvil de Edward, el cual, dos enfermeros subieron en una camilla y comenzaron a llevarse rápidamente del gimnasio. Miré a mi captor y vi relucir en el bolsillo de su camisa una placa de policía. Al ver su rostro juraría que me resultaba familiar, y creo que yo también a él, pues al verme, soltó un poco su agarre en un nulo intento de hacer que me relajase. Lástima que en esos momentos, solo ver a Edward de nuevo con los ojos abiertos pudiese devolverme la cordura.

- Por favor…quiero ir con él… - rogué entre lágrimas y el policía llevó una de sus manos a mi cabeza, con algo de ternura.

-Bella, relájate, no sé si sabes quién soy pero era compañero de tu padre. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, hemos venido a ayudaros; pero debes tranquilizarte y contarnos que le sucede a tu amigo o los enfermeros no podrán hacer nada – su voz sonaba tranquila y al pensar que solo relajándome vería a Edward, tomé aire profundamente e intenté con todas mis fuerzas parecer tranquila y serena.

- Quiero ir con él…él está muy enfermo, tose muchísima sangre, él se va a morir…n-no…no quiero que se muera…su corazón…su corazón ya no late… - me abracé al hombre cuyo nombre al fin pude recordar, Billy, y lloré sin poder permanecer firme un instante más.

- Tranquila, no puedes viajar en la ambulancia; pero el coche patrulla está en la entrada, lo tomaremos e iremos juntos al hospital. Todo estará bien, Bella.

Asentí, y junto a Billy, salí del gimnasio abrazada y cubierta por la chaqueta de Edward, que aún conservaba en las trazas de la tela su aroma a fuego y perfume. Por desgracia, dicen que todas las desgracias vienen juntas – valga la redundancia – pues ni la ambulancia ni el coche patrulla estaban en aquel oscuro y tétrico aparcamiento cuando Billy y yo llegamos. No entendía nada ¿Por qué se habían marchado sin nosotros?... Edward estaba muerto y ahora no podría ni tan siquiera despedirme de él y ver su cuerpo por última vez. No me importaba que él me odiase, ya lo tenía asimilado desde hacía cuantioso tiempo; pero por mucho que rompiese y pisoteara los pedazos de mi corazón yo le amaría hasta que nuestro pacto finalizase y mi corazón también se detuviese. No pudo soportar todo el dolor que sentía mi alma y caí al suelo de rodillas llevando mis manos a la cara y arañando mis mejillas de pura impotencia y manchando mi rostro con la sangre de Edward.

-¡¿Por qué se han ido?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – seguí llorando y me abracé con todas mis fuerza a la chaqueta de Edward.

-Tranquila Bella – Billy me puso una mano sobre el hombro - pediremos un taxi o… ¡Espera! ¿Aún tienes la vieja furgoneta que me compro tu padre?

- E-esto…s-si…está en el aparcamiento… - le miré y Billy me ayudó a incorporarme.

- ¡Perfecto, dame las llaves! – Billy me abrazó y cerró bien la chaqueta de Edward, que no me había dado cuenta yo había cerrado mal – Tranquila Bella, seguro que han conseguido hacerle volver. Llegaremos a tiempo…

Asentí como pude y vi a Billy buscar en mi maleta –la cual me percaté, él mismo había recogido con anterioridad del gimnasio – las llaves de mi furgoneta. Cuando al fin las encontró me tomó del brazo, pues era incapaz de salir del todo de mi estado de shock y caminar por mí misma, y comenzó a guiarme a pasos lentos pero firmes hacia mi furgoneta. Yo simplemente me dejé llevar, sin poder pensar en nada más que no fuese en él, en sus sonrisas torcidas, en sus cambios de humor…en su beso…Miré al cielo, el cual estaba muy oscuro, encapotado, tal y como la noche que Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado a solas en mi furgoneta. _"Edward…Edward…" _no podía alejarle ni tan siquiera un solo segundo de mis pensamientos._ "Dios, si realmente existe un cielo, perdona sus pecados y permítele vivir…un poco más…tan solo…un último suspiro…aunque jamás me ame…"_

Ni tan siquiera me percaté cuando llegamos a mi furgoneta, todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas y cuando mis ojos se cerraban para parpadear veía los suyos, verdes como esmeraldas. Billy abrió la puerta y me subí en el asiento del copiloto, como era evidente, era totalmente incapaz de conducir sin estrellar el auto. Mientras tanto, Billy se montó en el asiento del conductor y comenzaba rápidamente a arrancar el vehículo para partir al hospital. Ni tan siquiera era capaz de prestar atención a la carretera o a la conversación que Billy estaba intentando mantener inútilmente con mi parte consciente, solo podía pensar en Edward, en si viviría.

Me abracé a mis rodillas, llorando, temblando y rogando en voz baja que Edward volviese a la vida, que no estuviese muerto...pero por mucho que suplicase dudaba que alguien estuviese escuchando mis oraciones. Tosí a causa del agobio y el llanto frenético, y agaché aún más mi cabeza, provocando que con el movimiento pudiese ver algo bajo el asiento. Limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta de Edward y volví a agachar mi cuerpo para ver qué era lo que allí se ocultaba. Estiré mi mano y algo pinchó mi dedo anular; pero finalmente, logré sacarlo. Pétalos blancos cayeron en mis manos y una hermosa rosa blanca iluminó mi corazón. _"¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí? ¿Quién lo había traído?" _Recodé que la única persona que se había montado en mi furgoneta había sido ¿Edward?...No entendía nada; pero un recuerdo fugaz inundó mi mente, el recuerdo de cuando Edward me sorprendió en mi furgoneta enojado al verme con la rosa de James y como juraría que le había visto guardar algo bajo el asiento del copiloto…_" ¿Acaso es esto lo que ocultó? Una rosa… ¿para mí? "_

…

"_El astro rey brillaba en el cielo al cantar de pequeños gorriones que revoloteaban algo torpes por las tumbas del lugar. Acaba de cumplir los 3 años y por primera vez mi padre me había llevaba al cementerio tras mi gran insistencia_._ Mi padre siempre me regañaba por preguntar mucho por mi madre; pero cuando vi aquel lugar pude entender que no era un lugar agradable y que…hacía mucho frío Mientras caminaba, pequeña e ingenia de todo el sufrimiento que había a mi alrededor, me percaté de que en su otra mano mi padre llevaba el habitual ramo de lilas que compraba una vez al mes y que ya sabía a qué lugar llevaba. _

_-¿Por qué compras lilas para mamá? Cuando es san Valentín a la maestra su no-novio ji, ji – reí inocente al decir la palabra novio – le regala rosas blancas asíiii – abrí mis brazos todo lo que pude – asíiii de grande._

_-Ja, ja, ja – mi padre sonrió y me apretó la manita - ¿Sabes Bella? A tu mamá le gustaban mucho las flores, estudiaba el significado de cada una de ellas y por ello, cuando llevábamos ya unos años de novios me informé un poco y le regale 12 rosas rojas que significan Cásate conmigo; pero tu madre no me dio una respuesta inmediata sino que un día tu mamá, con la mejor de sus sonrisas me regalo una lila, pequeña y frágil, casi marchita y me dijo Si eres capaz de hacer terminar de florecer sana y fuerte esta flor, aceptaré casarse contigo. Pasé unos días cuidando aquella pequeña flor y finalmente esta creció sana y floreció dando pétalos hermosos y color malva. Corrí hacia la casa de tu madre con la flor entre mis manos y se la entregué. Tu mamá, de nuevo sonrojada y sonriente me dijo En el lenguaje de las flores, las lilas significan el nacimiento de un amor y las lilas de color malva, que tú corazón me pertenece. Con esta flor, me entregas tu corazón y puesto que tú me entregas algo tan preciado para ti, yo te entrego, mi mano en matrimonio. Sí quiero, Charlie Es por eso que desde ese día siempre le regalaba lilas de color malva y es por ello que son las flores que ahora le llevo al cementerio._

_- ¡Qué romántico papá! – grité dando pequeños saltitos – pero entonces… ¿Qué significan las rosas blancas que su novio le regala a mi maestra? – pregunté curiosa._

_- Las rosas blancas también tiene un significado muy hermoso, creo que significaban pureza, inocencia, amor puro… ¿También es muy bonito no crees?_

_- ¡Si! – sonreí"_

…

- Pureza…amor puro…Edward… ¿Qué diablos sientes por mí?... ¿Me amas?... - murmuré y abracé la rosa con cuidado de no provocar que un pétalo más volviese a caerse.

Billy pisó con fuerza el acelerador y yo me acurruqué en el asiento sin soltar un solo segundo la rosa de entre mis manos. Algunas de sus espinas me hacían heriditas en los dedos; pero esas pequeñitas heridas no se comparaban con el dolor de mi corazón. Las luces de los otros coches se veían fugaces a través de la ventanilla de mi furgoneta y me sentía fatigada a causa de la velocidad y los acelerones y desacelerones que daba Billy.

- ¿Bella, tienes un pañuelo blanco? ¿Un trapo?

- Esto…creo que tengo un clínex… ¿por qué? – tomé mi maleta y cogí de esta un paquete de clínex.

- Perfecto, sácalo por la ventana y agítalo con fuerza, de este modo, los demás coches nos tratarán como si fuésemos una ambulancia y podremos llegar mucho más rápido.

Obedecí y Billy comenzó a hacer señales con las luces de la furgoneta. El resto de conductores se apartaban dejándonos paso y pronto pude ver a los lejos las luces de la ambulancia y el coche patrulla que habían llevado a Edward hacia el hospital. Billy frenó tirando del freno de mano y aparcó derrapando sobre el asfalto. En cuanto el auto se detuvo Billy y yo bajamos de la furgoneta y este fue casi corriendo hacia otro policía que estaba cerca del coche patrulla. Supongo que le estaría regañando y preguntándole porque se había marchado sin él; pero sinceramente no me importaban las conversaciones de esos policías, yo solo quería encontrar a Edward.

Corrí desesperadamente hacia dentro del hospital. Muchos enfermeros corrían de arriba de abajo ajetreados y gritando en busca de algún doctor. Y entonces le vi, a lo lejos, entre muchos más enfermeros, se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Edward, parecía dormido, como un ángel caído del cielo. Corrí desesperadamente tropezando con todo el mundo. Caí al suelo un innumerable número de veces y un mismo innumerable número me levanté. Tropecé de nuevo; pero esta vez, pude agarrarme al fin a su camilla. Un par de enfermeros intentaron con todas sus fuerzas alejarme de Edward; pero nada tiene mayor poder que el corazón de mujer.

- ¡Dejadla! – Gritó mi doctor que se acercaba colocándose la bata a toda prisa. - ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!

- Edward…Edward… - Era lo único que mis labios podían articular mientras tomaba su mano, fría, inmóvil…

- Doctor, este chico sufre quemaduras muy importantes y hemorragia interna y…

- ¡Preparen el quirófano inmediatamente!

- Edward...y-yo…Edward… - intenté abrazar su cuerpo pero el doctor me detuvo colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

- Bella, tranquila, le salvaré – El doctor me abrazó – ve con tu padre, él sabrá apoyarte y consolarte mientras dure la operación.

- Y-yo…doctor…po-por favor…sálvalo… - rogué entre sollozos.

- Tranquila Bella, lo haré…

- ¡Doctor, el quirófano ya está listo! – gritó una enfermera.

- ¡Vamos, rápido! – El doctor volvió a su pose tensa y profesional, me dio la espalda y comenzó a marcharse a toda prisa hacia el quirófano mientras varios enfermeros arrastraban la camilla – Tranquilo Edward, no volveremos a perderte…

Me quedé en el pasillo, inmóvil, viendo como Edward desaparecía tras dos grandes puertas y una pequeña lucecita que había sobre estas se encendía. La operación pronto daría comienzo, y junto a ella, los interminables segundos hasta que la puerta volviese a abrirse de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer, si ir con mi padre o esperar frente al quirófano que alguien me diese una respuesta de lo que allá dentro sucedía; pero aunque mi mente me pedía ir a los brazos del hombre que realmente me adoraba – mi padre – mi tonto e ingenuo corazón gritaba que debía permanecer allí, quieta e inmóvil, a la espera del diablo que tantas veces repetía que me odiaba. Por desgracia, en esos asuntos, el ignorante del corazón siempre gana, por lo que me senté en unos incómodos asientos azules que había cerca del lugar y esperé…

Durante la larga espera de más de tres horas y media, caminé hacia una máquina de café para evitar que el sueño me invadiese, junto a esta, una niña pequeña en silla de ruedas jugaba a quitar los pétalos de una margarita diciendo _"Volveré a clases, no volveré…" _hasta que el último pétalo cayó diciéndole a la pequeña que no volvería. La pobre niña rompió a llorar y una de las enfermeras que allí había le trajo otra margarita, blanca y hermosa _"La otra flor te dijo eso porque estaba enfadada por quitarle sus pétalos, coge y cuida a esta florecita y si eres buena con ella seguro que volverás a clases muy pronto" _ y se marchó dejando a la pequeña feliz con su regalo. Eran en esos momentos, en los que echaba de menos a mi madre, el no haberla llegado nunca a conocer…las flores, siempre me harían recordarla. "_Hablando de flores Bella, ¿No te olvidas de algo? ¿Acaso no tenías una rosa blanca?" _¡Mi rosa! Busqué por todos los lugares en los que había estado, incluso dentro de mi furgoneta; pero la rosa nunca apareció por ningún lado. Me sentí estúpida y tonta al haber perdido lo único que me quedaba para demostrar que Edward…había llegado a quererme…había perdido…quizás lo último que tendría de él…

- ¡Bella! – me giré y una enfermera rubia y despampanante corrió hacia mí - ¡Gracias al cielo que te encuentro!

- Esto… ¿Quién…?

- ¡No hay momento para explicaciones! ¡El doctor te mando llamar, ya han acabado la operación!

No le di tiempo de indicarme nada más, salí corriendo hacia el hospital y busqué con todas mis fuerzas al doctor. Finalmente, pude verlo salir del quirófano quitándose la mascarilla azulada que cubría su rostro. Sonreía.

- ¡Doctor! ¡¿Qué tal ha ido todo?! – pregunté intentando retener las lágrimas de emoción.

- La operación ha sido un excito. Sus quemaduras estaban bastante bien cuidadas y gracias a que aún estaban algo señalados los golpes sufridos pudimos detectar de donde provenía la hemorragia interna. Por fortuna, nos dimos cuenta también de otra pequeña hemorragia: pero ya está todo bajo control. Solo necesita descansar…ha sido…un verdadero milagro volver a ver sus ojos…

- ¡¿Ya ha despertado?! – pregunté emocionada

- No aún no - sonrió y comenzó a marchase – Está en observación, habitación 282.

Le vi marchar y durante unos segundos me quedé pensando en que había querido decir con eso de "volver a ver sus ojos", aún así, no le di demasiada importancia y rápidamente me marché hacia la habitación que el doctor me había indicado. Llegué en pocos segundos, pues en lugar de esperar el ascensor decidí salir corriendo escaleras arriba. La puerta de su habitación estaba encajada y dentro podría escucharse el maullar de un pequeño gato…_"¿Un gato?"_ Abrí la puerta y a los pies de la camilla se encontraba Alice, acurrucada casi entre las sabanas y maullando a un Edward que permanecía aún dormido. Sonreí, me preguntaba cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Al verme se vino de un salto a mí y yo la tomé con cariño acariciándola y volviéndola a depositar sobre la camilla. Adoraba a Alice y tenía mucho que investigar sobre esa astuta gatita; pero en esos momentos, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuese Edward.

Me acerqué a su lado y me senté en un incomodo butacón que allí había. Su rostro, aunque aún algo pálido volvía a denotar vida y tranquilidad aún con sus hermosos ojos completamente cerrados. Sus manos, ahora entre las mías se sentían cálidas y suaves. Su pecho, se movía de arriba abajo respirando con suavidad y con mi orejita sobre su cuerpo pude al fin sentir de nuevo el tan hermoso palpitar de su corazón. Permanecí durante varios minutos completamente en silencio escuchando lo que para mí, se había convertido en mi nueva canción favorita y disfrutando simplemente de cómo el calor de su cuerpo hacía que cada recoveco del mío temblase suplicando que sus brazos me rodeasen. De pronto, sentí como Edward se movía levemente y durante unos segundos tuve mucho miedo de que abriese sus ojos, pues una parte de mí, aún recordaba las últimas palabras que él me había dedicado… ¿Estaba preparada para afrontar que me echase de la habitación? ¿Estaba preparada para más rechazos? No, no lo estaba; pero necesitaba a Edward más que al aire.

- A-arg… - murmuró y tosió un poco, provocando que me alejase rápidamente de él.

- ¿E-Edward? - no estaba segura si disculparme o no por estar sobre su pecho; pero Edward no pareció haberse percatado de ello, por lo que decidí callarme y apartar la mirada.

- ¿Be-Bella? – Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron lentamente. Parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a buscarme con la mirada. - ¿Po-porqué sigues aquí…después de lo de…? – preguntó y de pronto sentí que mi mundo se debilitaba y mis piernas temblaban.

- Lo sé…supongo que…dicho todo lo que dijiste, no debería estar aquí…yo…simplemente no podía dejarte desaparecer…lo siento… - me levanté rápidamente del butacón y con el corazón en un puño y las lágrimas intentando escapar de mis dañados ojos castaños comencé a correr fuera de la habitación, o por lo menos, lo intenté…

- No te vayas…n-no… - Edward tomó mi mano y apartó la mirada, nervioso, intentando no verse débil ante mí.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí…ya no… - Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero Edward me atrajo a él y esta vez, si clavó sus intensos ojos como esmeraldas en los míos.

- Bella…acércate…por favor – No podía resistirme a esa mirada, por lo que obedecí sus indicaciones.

- ¿Q-qué...

Dulce, tierno, suave, cálido, placentero como si una suave brisa se enredara en mi pelo y con los labios pidiese rozar el tacto de una nube, así fue el beso que Edward me había robado sin pedir permiso alguno. No podía aún ser capaz de volver a reconstruir en mi mente el momento en el que al acercarme a él, Edward hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas incorporándose un poco en aquella camilla y enredando su mano en mi pelo para atraerme sin reparo ni consentimiento hacia sus delicados labios. No entendía absolutamente nada ¡Pero diablos! ¿¡Qué importaba!? Cerré los ojos con cuidado y sin poder comprender como había resistido tanto tiempo lejos de él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé aún más ese perfecto momento. Mi cuerpo temblaba cuando sentía en mi nuca sus dedos acariciándome, mi alma se sentía plena y mi corazón bombeaba tan frenético como el batir de alas de miles de colibrís. Le amaba y por mucho que me doliese, le seguiría amando hasta que mi alma le perteneciese.

Pasados unos minutos, el aire fue necesario para ambos y los labios de Edward se alejaron lentamente de los míos que aún hormigueaban y conservaban su dulce sabor. Sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba cada pequeño recoveco de mi rostro y como el aliento embriagador que escapaba de entre sus labios estaba haciéndome perder la poca cordura que aún conservaba. Dudé, dudé de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que todo no era más que el producto de un hermoso sueño y que ni Edward me había besado, ni había aún despertado; pero de pronto, algo frio tocó mi mejilla, sobresaltándome y haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe. Pétalos de una rosa blanca, eso fue lo primero que vi. Parpadeé un par de veces seguidas y escuché la risa musical de Edward, el cual, sostenía frente a mis ojos la rosa blanca que él mismo había dejado en mi furgoneta y la cual, estaba empezando a quedarse sin pétalos.

- Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo muy bien como esta flor volvió a caer en mis manos. Solo soy capaz de recordar tu voz, tus gritos pronunciando mi nombre, el tacto de tu piel… - Edward volvió a llevar su mano a mi rostro – Supongo, que fuiste tú quien la dejó en la camilla - ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Cuando corrí a su lado, me olvidé la rosa junto a Edward y, al parecer, el doctor se la había devuelto tras la operación. – Bella… - me miró fijamente haciéndome estremecer - ¿Sabes por qué no quería desaparecer? Porque no podría haberme imaginado una eternidad sin ti…

- Y-yo…N-no entiendo nada… - murmuré muy confusa y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, me alejé de él y aparté la mirada - me quieres, me odias, me vuelves a querer… ¡Para de una vez! – grité, no podía volver a creer en sus palabras, solo debería de estar agradecido por ayudarle y quería compensarme; pero yo no quería su compasión… - Por favor Edward si me odias lo aceptaré, no tienes que sentirte agradecido por nada, yo no quiero eso…Por favor…deja de jugar con los pedacitos de mi cora….

- Te amo – dijo simplemente, acabando en menos de un segundo con todo el escudo que había formado para evitarme seguir sufriendo por él – Débil… - sonrió y me abrazó hundiendo su nariz en mi pelo y olfateando mi aroma – Eres tan débil… ¿Cómo has podido ser capaz de creer por un solo segundo que te odiaba? Mi Bella, te amo con locura…

- ¿E-entonces…po-porqué dijiste q-qué… - apenas podía contener las lágrimas de emoción, las ganas de que todas mis dudas fuesen resultas y con un solo beso más, me hiciera no volver a tener miedo.

- Mentí. Yo no podía Bella, no podía ni puedo estar enamorado de ti… - sus ojos se clavaron intensos y profundos en los míos – Yo ya estoy muerto, soy un demonio que ha venido a robarte tu inocente alma, Bella y aún así… - se acercó un poco más y casi podía volver a rozar sus labios - Ya me es completamente imposible permanecer un solo segundo más alejado de ti. Creí que iba a desaparecer, que jamás podría volver a verte…Yo no podía condenarte a llorar por mi alma ya marchita y tuve que mentirte, hacerte creer que no me importabas; pero ahora que veo que sigo "vivo", que estoy contigo…quiero que me permitas amarte y aunque no sepa ni cuanto ni cómo duraran o acabaran nuestras existencias, quiero permanecer hasta el último instante junto al alma más pura de todas, junto al alma que me tiene completamente enamorado - me besó con ternura, corto; pero dulce, suave y perfecto – Te amo, Bella y te amaré por el resto de mi existencia.

- Y-yo… ¡Idiota! – me lancé a sus brazos y no pude evitar romper a llorar, esta vez no de tristeza ni de miedo, sino de felicidad, de amor… - Edward…te amo, te amo con locura…

Pasamos unos minutos abrazados sobre la incómoda camilla de aquella triste y blanca habitación, disfrutando simplemente del roce de nuestra piel mientras nuestros dedos jugaban bajo la sabana. Era feliz, complemente feliz y aunque miles de preguntas me invadían, no quería pensar en nada más que no fuese Edward. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en que nos deparaba el futuro; pero ese era el momento para amarnos y podernos decir todas aquellas palabras que por miedo y por tontos habíamos callado.

- Te amo mi Bella – volvió a repetir mientras besaba con ternura mi frente.

- No, no, no – reí – no te creo – le saqué la lengua algo burlona.

- ¿A no? – Edward me atrajo un poco hacia él - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me crea, linda damisela?

- Esto… - en un primer momento pensé en pedirle de nuevo uno de esos mágicos besos; pero por algún motivo, recordé que había algo que siempre había quería saber – Cuéntame tú historia…

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**N/A:** Que decir, pues no hay palabras suficientes para pediros perdón a todos mis seguidores por haberos echo esperar tantísimo tiempo. Quiero ante todo, daros las gracias puesto que me habéis echo muy feliz al ver que por mucho que tardara seguíais esperando este capitulo con muchas ansias. Sé que todas escusas serán insuficientes; pero aún así, intentaré explicaros los motivos de esta demora. El principal se llama segundo de carrera y es un infierno, debido a los estudios me era complicado ser capaz de escribir algo tan hermoso que fuera digno de un capitulo como este, la segunda mi débil salud, pues suelo enfermarme con bastante facilidad y con el dolor de cabeza tan horrible me era aún más imposible terminar el capitulo. De nuevo, os pido miles de disculpa porque os adoro a todos aquellos que me seguís y nada me duele más que fallaros. Lo siento mucho.

Dejando a un lado las excusas, espero que realmente hayáis sentido con este capitulo lo mismo que yo sentí al escribirlo, para mí fue pena, fue como sentir que tu mundo se derrumba al perder a la persona que amas, fue miedo, fue ternura, fue...ja,ja,ja que feo está que yo lo diga. No sé, si realmente a alguien llegue a transmitirle algo este capitulo; pero me siento feliz de que podáis al fin disfrutar de el :) Cabe decir también, que al final cambié el titulo del capitulo debido a que me resultó mas... idóneo el de ahora. Sobre el capitulo siguiente, os podría prometer subirlo la semana que viene y prometo poner mi alma en tenerlo para el día **17 de Noviembre** (El 16 estaré en cine y creo que todos sabéis ya porqué xD) Bueno, que me desvío del tema, no tengo aún ni el titulo ni nada del capitulo siguiente solo os diré que muchas cosas sucederán, que esto, está muy lejos de ser el final de este fic. Lo siento xD

Bueno eso es todo, no voy a haceros leer más lo siento xD. Los que halláis leído hasta aquí dejar en el **reviews** escrito "Te he leído :P" y les dedicaré con todo el cariño del mundo el próximo capitulo. Ja,ja, ja Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado muchísimo de este capitulo y espero que me dejéis un lindo reviews (espero no muchas amenazas por la tardanza) y espero que me perdonéis por la espera.

Gracias por todo, besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Alice

_**Capitulo 11: Alice**_

- ¿A no? – Edward me atrajo un poco hacia él - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me crea, linda damisela?

- Esto… - en un primer momento pensé en pedirle de nuevo uno de esos mágicos besos; pero por algún motivo, recordé que había algo que siempre había quería saber – Cuéntame tú historia…

- Je – Edward sonrió y apartó la mirada revolviendo su cabello con una de sus manos – eres demasiado astuta ¿Lo sabías? - sonrió de nuevo, algo irónico y por algún motivo sus ojos verdes se fijaron que Alice, que se había quedado dormida en los pies de la camilla. Tenía miedo, miedo de que Edward no confiase lo suficiente en mí y que su amor no fuese tan puro si no era capaz de contarme que le había llevado a ser lo que era. Recordé, como hacía tiempo, el primer día que le vi en el instituto, él me dijo _"Si algún día, te hablara de mi pasado…serías la primera persona en el mundo a la que se lo contase…serías especial, si lo hiciera…"_ Qué significaba que no quisiera hablar ahora…que yo…no era… - Se llamaba Alice… – dijo de pronto haciéndome olvidar todos mis pensamientos y atender a todas y cada una de las palabras que escapaban de sus labios.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunté indicándole que continuase lo que había empezado.

- Era mi hermana pequeña, era hermosa, linda y alegre como pequeñas campanillas, su pelo era negro como el carbón y sus ojos color de la miel, ella era lo más importante para mí…y me la arrebataron… - en sus últimas palabras había odio, demasiado odio. – Era de noche, viernes 16 de noviembre concretamente, mis hermanos y yo íbamos a ir al cine a ver una película que Alice adoraba. La noche fue realmente estupenda, vimos la película y decidimos ir a cenar todos juntos, por desgracia Emmett, mi hermano mayor, no pudo quedarse a cenar con nosotros, pues había quedado con su novia. Aún así, Alice y yo sí que decimos tomar algo en un burguer cercano…Ahora pienso, que ojalá en ese momento, hubiésemos decidido cenar en casa y marcharnos con Emmett…A día de hoy aún me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho…

_**Edward POV **_

Alice y Emmett se habían pasado desde el minuto final de la película comentando sin parar las escenas que más le habían gustado de esta. Alice, solía hablar de los momentos más románticos mientras que Emmett, por su parte, adoraba los de lucha y tensión. Cuando mi hermano nos dejó para darle el encuentro a Rosalie – su novia – la duendecillo que tenía por hermana se enfurruñó conmigo por no ser capaz de comentar la película con ella, el motivo, que durante esta me había quedado completamente embelesado con un hermosa chica que había a mi lado. Sus ojos y su cabello color del chocolate fundido que traían hacia mí el olor de las flores y el dulce aroma de la miel. Realmente, había estado rogando por poder hablar con ella al salir de aquella sala, por desgracia, la vi marcharse rápidamente en un destartalado coche.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Alice - ¡Ya estás otra vez! ¡Te has perdido la mejor película de la historia por esa chica! ¡Fuu! ¡Yo soy la única chica favorita de mi hermano!

- Ja, ja, ja, Alice tu siempre serás mi favorita. Solo que…no sé, esa chica tenía realmente algo mágico.

- Mágico va a ser el golpe que te daré como no me escuches ji, ji – Su risa era como el sonido de pequeños cascabeles y no pude evitar sonreír con ella.

- ¡Oh no poderosa Alice, ten piedad de mi! – reí poniendo una extraña pose.

- Edward eres completamente idiota ja, ja, ja

La cena fue realmente divertida, con Alice, cualquier pequeño detalle se convertía en un recuerdo inolvidable, supongo que en parte, tenía que ver con que fuera la más pequeña de todos y que al llevarnos a penas un año de diferencia la quería más que nada. Cuando finalmente mi alocada hermana consiguió terminarse con su bolsita de patatas fritas y su hamburguesa tomé mi chaqueta y juntos caminamos hacia el aparcamiento. Este, se encontraba a un par de manzanas del burguer donde habíamos cenado y debido a lo cerrada que era la noche y que no había iluminación alguna, apenas podía distinguir a lo lejos a mi querido volvo. Gracias a que algunos coches se marchaban también de aquel lugar, las luces de sus faros nos permitían ver más allá de nuestros pies y caminar sin chocar con nada ni nadie. De pronto, sentí una leve presión en mi brazo izquierdo y me di cuenta que Alice se había agarrado a este asustada ante la oscuridad del lugar y la extraña sensación de que algo malo sucedía.

- Edward tengo miedo…está todo muy oscuro…n-no se ve nada… - Alice agarró mi brazo con más fuerza.

- Tranquila Alice, es solo un aparcamiento no puede venir el hombre del saco – bromeé intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¡Edward! – me regañó y de pronto giró su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo…creo que alguien nos sigue, se escuchan pasos… - murmuró guardando todo el silencio que podía para que yo también fuese capaz de escuchar dicho ruido.

- Alice no oigo nada, solo será tu imaginación tranquila, yo te protegeré – revolví su ya desordenado cabello negro y sonreí al ver finalmente mi coche frente a nosotros. - ¿Ves? Ya hemos llegado y no ha pasado nada, anda sube al coche te dejaré escoger la canción que quieras.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Alice emocionada - ¡Eres el mejor Ed…

Sé que en ese momento, iba a pronunciar mi nombre; pero me hubiese encantado terminar de escucharlo antes de que todo a mí alrededor desapareciese y mi cabeza comenzase a arder de puro dolor. Entre abrí un poco mis ojos, no podía perder la consciencia, no ahora…Miré a mi alrededor, todo seguía completamente oscuro en aquel aparcamiento; pero Alice…mi hermana, era retenida por tres tipos que gritaban y jalaban de sus brazos. Ella no paraba de gritar mi nombre una y otra vez, de gritar que me levantase, que la ayudase; pero debido a mi débil cuerpo apenas era capaz de mantener mi respiración. Uno de aquellos tipos, cuyo rostro jamás olvidaría, abofeteó con todas su fuerzas el pálido rostro de mi hermana para que así esta dejara de gritar; pero ella siguió gritando…y fueron sus gritos y sus lágrimas los que me dieron las fuerzas para apoyar mis manos en el asfalto y comenzar a levantar mi frágil cuerpo del suelo.

- ¡Edward! – Alice seguía llorando y uno de los tipos que la retenía tapó su boca mientras que con la ayuda de otro conseguía empezar a llevársela.

- ¡De-Deteneros malditos hijos de…!

No pude terminar de decir nada más, pues el tercero de esos tipos, el cual antes había abofeteado a mi hermana, me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la boca del estómago provocando que a causa del impacto unas gotas de sangre y saliva escapasen de mis labios. Caí de rodillas al suelo y mi atacante me tomó del cabello y golpeó una, dos, tres y hasta cinco veces mi cabeza contra su rodilla. Podía sentir la sangre recorrer todo mi rostro y apenas era capaz de ver nada con el ojo izquierdo. Suplique, que Emmett regresase para ayudarnos, él era fuerte, ágil…y yo…siempre débil…estaba a punto de ver como mi hermana era secuestrada mientras yo era incapaz de hacer nada para salvarla…

Ese maldito desgraciado soltó mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre el frio asfalto de aquel oscuro aparcamiento. Tosí con violencia escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre y cerré con fuerza mis ojos intentando luchar para mantener la conciencia. Alice…Alice…Alice... Entreabrí algo mis ojos y aunque intenté con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de encontrarla no podía ver nada con el ojo izquierdo y con el derecho veía solo neblina, oscuridad y la sangre que resbalaba desde mi frente.

- A…Alice… - murmuré apoyando mis dañadas manos sobre las piedrecitas del suelo e intentando con todas mis fuerzas incorporarme – A…Ali…Ali… - tosí de nuevo llevando una de mis manos a mi boca y cayendo de nuevo al suelo. No podía, me resultaba completamente imposible volver a tenerme en pie, yo… -¡Aliceeeeeeee! – grité con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. No podía…no debía rendirme por mi hermana pequeña…

Cerré con fuerza mis puños y apoyé de nuevo mis manos en el asfalto; pero está vez, pude apoyar mi rodilla en el suelo y agarrarme a la carrocería de mi volvo para al final ser capaz de incorporarme. Nada ni nadie me impediría salvar a mi hermana.

No sabía hacia donde ir ni cuánto tiempo podrían mis piernas soportar el peso de mi cuerpo; pero comencé a caminar lo más rápido que podía por aquel aparcamiento. Por desgracia, mi debilidad volvió a hacer uso de presencia y caí de rodillas nuevamente hacia el suelo.

- ¡Mierda! – grité impotente y limpiando las lágrimas que sin control caían de mis ojos; pero al hacerlo vi algo resplandecer en el suelo - ¿Sa-sangre? – la toqué, aún estaba fresca y no era mía, solo podía ser de… - Voy a salvarte Alice…cueste lo que cueste… - volví a comenzar a incorporarme – no soy débil…no soy débil…no soy débil… - murmuré una y otra vez hasta que finalmente conseguí volver a estar en pie.

Situé mi mano derecha en mi costado izquierdo, por el dolor y los pocos conocimientos que tenía de medicina deducía debería tener algún hueso roto, tanto en mi costado como en mis piernas y brazos. Dí un par de pasos intentando no volver a caer y siguiendo los pequeños rastros de sangre que había en el asfalto, por suerte, no era una gran cantidad de sangre por lo que rogaba, suplicaba e imploraba que Alice estuviese a salvo…

De pronto, unos agudos gritos llegaron a mis oídos y el último rastro de sangre se detenía frente a una especie de callejón bastante oscuro. Comencé a correr hacia el fondo de este y aunque con cada paso sentía que las heridas se me abrían aún más, mi corazón latía frenético y en mi mente solo podía pensar en salvar a mi pequeña hermana. Al fin, aún con la poca visibilidad que aún conservaba en mi ojo derecho pude apreciar de nuevo el rostro de aquellos miserables y agarra del cuello, cubriendo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo – cuyas ropas rotas dejaban ver su final piel – mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos y los desgarradores gritos escapan de entre sus labios.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Alice al verme llorando y provocando que aquellos tres hombres se giraran hacia mi persona.

- ¡Aliceeee! ¡Desgraciado juro que os mataré!

Agarré con fuerza un tablón de madera que había junto a unas cajas de mercancía y corrí hacia esos tipos con la única finalidad de acabar con sus vidas. Esquivé el primero de sus golpes, el segundo; pero el tercero dio en mis costillas rotas haciendo que el tablón de madera se escapase de entre mis dedos.

- ¡Edward huye! ¡huye, sálvate tú! – Alice gritaba por lo que uno de los tipos, el que antes me había dado la paliza la agarró del cabello y comenzó a introducir sus manos bajo los restos de la ropa de mi hermana.

- ¡Mira a ese tipo guapa! – dijo con burla riendo - ¿De verdad ese debilucho vale más la pena que nosotros? Ni tan siquiera es capaz de ponerse en pie – rió y olió el pelo de mi hermana - Umm, carne fresca y huele muy bi…

Aún no sé ni cómo ni de donde saqué las fuerzas y la agilidad para volver a coger de nuevo aquel tablón de madera y golpear con todas mis fuerzas a aquel maldito desgraciado hasta hacerle sangrar. Alice cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando y abrazándose a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas, escondiéndose detrás de mí. Agarré con muchas más fuerzas el tablón de madera y como si de una espada de tratase lo empuñe en dirección de aquellos tipos. Podía sentir las astillas en mis manos haciéndolas sangrar y aunque mi cabeza daba vueltas debía mantenerme firme y salvar a Alice.

- ¡Maldito! – el tipo al que acaba de golpear escupió al suelo un poco de sangre y sin dudarlo y haciéndole una indicación a sus compinches se abalanzaron sobre mí…

… … …

Dolor, un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y en todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Tosí y el pecho me ardió como si echaran sal sobre todas mis heridas abiertas. Abrí lentamente los ojos y ya casi había perdido también la visibilidad de mi ojo derecho _"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién soy? ¿Q-qué hago…a-aquí?"_ Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza y pude aprecian herida y sangre en la palma de esta. Parpadeé y miles de imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza, y un nombre…Alice…

- ¡Alice! – grité y como bien pude comencé a buscar a mi hermana con la mirada y gritando una y otra vez su nombre.

Y la ví…estaba muy cerca de mí, lo suficiente para ver que la única ropa que cubría su cuerpo eran los restos de su anterior vestido, lo suficiente para apreciar cada arañazo y corte en su blanca piel y lo suficiente para tomar su muñeca y ver que Alice… mi Alice… mi hermana… no tenía pulso…

- ¡Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

… … …

_**Bella POV **_

- T-tu hermana…l-la… - no era capaz de decir la última palabra "mataron" simplemente miré a Edward y esperé su respuesta tomando su mano con ternura.

- Si… Al poco tiempo una ambulancia vino y nos sacaron de aquel lugar. Alice entró en un profundo coma y yo…por desgracia sobreviví. A veces pienso que si hubiese muerto en aquel entonces tal vez hubiese ido al cielo; pero después de lo que hice…el trono de los infiernos me pertenecería para siempre… - su voz se tornó algo áspero y en sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandeció un brillo rojo tan intenso como las llamas del infierno.

- ¿Q-qué pasó…? – pregunté aferrando con fuerza a su mano para que el Edward que amaba no se convirtiese en el diablo que temía.

- Je – Edward rió algo irónico - ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – yo no sabía muy bien que decir por lo que simplemente asentí levemente. – Cuando recuperé la consciencia en el hospital y trataron cuidadosamente mis heridas la policía vino a verme y a interrogarme sobre lo sucedido aquella noche. Yo quería venganza y relaté como bien pude todos los detalles de aquella noche, por fortuna, sus desgraciados rostros seguían gravados con fuerza en mi mente y pude describírselos perfectamente a una joven policía para que esta pudiese realizar los retratos robot.

- ¿Aún los recuerdas?... – pregunté.

- Si me dieses papel y bolígrafo podría dibujarte ahora mismo cada arruga de sus rostros. Je, aunque fueron otros los rostros que conservó aún mejor en la memoria – Edward sonrió de nuevo de esa manera demoníaca y volví a sentir algo de frió recorriendo mi espalda.

- ¿Q-qué rostros…?

- Los que pusieron justo antes de morir… - Edward me miró tan profundo, que sentí que podría ahogarme en aquel mar rojizo.

- ¿T-tú…? – tenía miedo, mucho miedo; pero necesitaba al fin conocer el oscuro secreto que Edward guardaba.

- Les maté…les arranqué con mis propias manos la vida que ellos antes le habían arrebatado a mi hermana. Cuando salí del hospital pasaron varias semanas en las que la policía intentó buscar a esos tipos y encarcelarlos; pero pasado un tiempo la policía se cansa de buscar sin resultado y los criminales que deberían estar muertos se pasean libres cometiendo sus horribles fechorías. A los pocos días, recibimos la noticia de que Alice no lograría despertar jamás del coma...pues había muerto… Cuando esto sucedió, decidí vengarme, huí de mi casa y tomarme la justicia por mi mano…y que deliciosa justicia… - Vi que Edward relamía su labio superior y es cierto que dicha imagen daba pavor; pero una parte de mi deseaba ser la que volviese a humedecer sus labios.

- ¿Los encontraste…? ¿Pe-pero si les ma-mataste como tú…?

- ¿Morí? – terminó él mi frase y yo solo asentí – Como te decía, una vez decidí tomarme la justicia por mi mano comencé a investigar. No me costó mucho dar con esos tipos, pues mi padre tenía muchas influencias en otros hospitales y poniendo como excusa que quería ayudar en la investigación policial pude saber que una chica cerca de Seattle había ingresado tras haber sido violada. Realicé una ardua y larga indagación y finalmente di con el tipo que había violado a la chica de Seattle. Recuerdo como temblaba y suplicaba por su vida mientras tenía el cañón de mi pistola metido en su boca. En ese momento, incluso llegué a sentir pena de ese desgraciado y pensé simplemente en entregarle a la policía; pero cuando recordé lo que ese mal nacido le había hecho a aquella chica y pensé en Alice…no pude dejarle marchar…no pude dejar que siguiese con vida… - Edward me sintió temblar y me miró, sus ojos ya eran completamente rojos - Durante mucho tiempo, fueron varios los caminos que me llevaron a muchos criminales y muchas, las vidas con las que acabé…

- Pe-pero…ellos…

- ¡No digas que eran inocentes! ¿¡Crees que yo no me sentía mal por acabar con todas esas vidas?! ¡¿Crees que no me sentía como un maldito monstruo?! ¡Pero mataron a mi hermana! ¡A mi hermana! ¡Puede que ellos no hubiesen acabado con la vida de mi hermana; pero eran culpables de acabar con muchas otras vidas! - Edward tomó aire para tranquilizarse y su intensa mirada me hizo retroceder y no decir nada más – Finalmente, tras una larga búsqueda, al fin di con ellos y nada más y nada menos que aquí, en Forks…Durante todo el tiempo trascurrido, yo me volví más fuerte y además, en esa ocasión, cargaba con mi pistola y una pequeña navaja suiza. Je, je, recuerdo a la perfección sus gritos, sus súplicas e incluso sus lágrimas; pero no pensaba tener compasión, no de ellos… - Edward llevó una de sus manos al pecho y aferró con fuerza la tela de la ropa sobre su corazón. No lo entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir con dicho gesto; pero le dejé continuar – ¿Sabes? No todo fue tan perfecto en aquella pelea…estaba frente a frente con el tipo que me había dado aquella horrible paliza…sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo se clavaban intensos sobre los míos. Podía apreciar el temblor de sus labios y como sus manos se cerraban en puño clavando sus uñas en su propia piel. Apunté con mi fiel pistola a su cabeza y vi gustoso como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "No me mates, por favor…haré lo que quieras" me dijo; pero ya nadie podría devolverle la vida a mi hermana, ya era tarde para que el siguiese disfrutando de la vida. Me agaché a su altura, pues ese desgraciado estaba de rodillas frente a mí, y agarré su cabello para hacerme gritar e introducir el cañón del pistola en su boca. Estaba tan confiado en que al fin mi hermana sería vengada que no me percaté cuando en un ágil movimiento ese tipo me tiró al suelo y comenzó a forcejear conmigo. Sentía el olor de la sangre de ambos mezcladas con el aroma de la noche y sentí el frío del acero de mi navaja, la cual él me había quitado, perforar mi corazón… - Edward aferró con aún más fuerza la tela sobre su pecho - Iba a morir…pero no iría yo solo al infierno. En un último suspiro, cogí mi arma y le disparé… El resto de la historia apenas soy capaz de recordarla, el sabor y el olor de la sangre quemaban mi nariz y mi garganta, el aire de mis pulmones desaparecía a cada segundo y mi corazón…no pudo seguir latiendo… - Edward me miró, sus ojos seguían rojos como la sangre y en sus labios se dibujó una tenebrosa sonrisa – Y ahora Bella ¿Me tienes miedo?

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Como dije otras veces, creo que poner excusa después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar me parecía una falta de respeto para ustedes que tan fielmente me habéis esperado. No pienso abandonar este fic como alguna gente ha podido creer, amo este fic y me encanta escribirlo y saber que pensáis de él :) Siento no haber actualizado antes y si dejáis poner excusas diré que estoy en una carrera y a veces no saco tiempo ni para respirar, además no he pasado por buenos momentos y no quería escribir algo que pudiera decepcionaros. Este capitulo para mí es muy importante, Edward le cuenta al fin a Bella toda su vida y aunque desafiante teme la reacción que ella pueda tener tras conocerlo todo. Ha matado gente, quizás demasiada y quizás Bella no sea capaz de perdonarle...¿o sí? Bueno como decía, este capitulo me costo especialmente escribirlo, pues quería reflejar todo el dolor de Edward; pero tampoco quería que el capitulo quedara excesivamente violento o cruel. Creo que encontré medianamente un equilibrio y espero que os guste :)

De nuevo pido perdón por la tardanza y doy aviso de que finalizo los exámenes el día 7 de febrero por lo que o posiblemente hoy o mañana suba dos capítulos o el siguiente capitulo no se publicará hasta que mis exámenes finalicen. Lo siento muchísimo y espero por favor comprensión y vuestro apoyo que sé que lo tengo. Tal y como prometí dedicaré este capitulo a todos aquellos que en sus reviews escribieron** "Te he leido"** así que con muchisimo amor y gratitud a todos por vuestro apoyo este capitulo se lo dedico a los siguientes crepusculeros y lectores :)

**Con muchisisimo cariño para: yuli09, Miin96, Samara Cullen Swan, 13yeya, .7, Guest, Cely Peralta y Natalie Cullen. **

A todos los que de por si siempre me escribiis un reviews también os doy las gracias y espero seguir sabiendo de todos ustedes y recibir miles de vuestros comentarios :) Gracias a todos por la espera y espero que haya merecido la pena.

Besos vampíricos para todos! ;[


	12. Capitulo 12: Te quiero, Bella

_**Capitulo 12: Te quiero, Bella**_

- Y ahora Bella ¿Me tienes miedo?

Miré sus ojos que relucían rojos como la sangre y su sonrisa, la cual no reflejaban ni el más mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento por todas las muertes que acarreaba sobre sus hombros. Temblé, desde el primer momento que Edward apareció en mi habitación aquella oscura noche, temía sus tenebrosos ojos rojos; pero… ¿Era miedo a Edward lo que sentía? Él siguió sonriendo de esa extraña manera, mientras llevaba sus dedos a mi cabello para jugar con un pequeño mechón y atraerme de manera suave e hipnotizante hacia él. De nuevo, sus ojos relucientes y sus afilados colmillos llamarón mi atención y me detuve. Ese no era mi Edward y no iba a ceder ante el juego de un diablo. Con algo de violencia retiré su mano de mi pelo y retrocedí; pero justo cuando aparté sus suaves dedos y rocé su piel, pude observar en sus ojos un leve y triste destello esmeralda. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué era lo que planeaba Edward? No tenía ni la más remota idea; pero no podía soportar esa pequeña imagen de tristeza en su rostro. Tomé aire, valor y sonreí.

- No, no te tengo miedo. Yo… - pero no me dio tiempo a continuar pues sus dedos volvieron a enredarse en mis cabellos y sus carnosos labios sellaron tiernamente los míos.

- Lo siento, Bella… - murmuró mientras abría lentamente sus ojos mostrando al fin ese color esmeralda que tanto adoraba. – Siento haberte asustado; pero tenía que comprobar que pasara lo que pasara no me temías por todo lo mi pasado pues aún ahora, cuando vi a James sobre ti, golpearte, tocarte… Créeme, hubiese acabado con su vida si no me lo hubieses impedido y no sabes cuanto hubiese disfrutado de ello… - su sonrisa fue realmente tenebrosa - Así que dilo sin tapujos, soy consciente de que soy un monstruo…

- No lo eres Edward – Me acerqué a él colocándome de pie a su lado (pues tras haberme contado su historia me levanté de la camilla para dejarle descansar mejor) y hundí mi naricita cerca de su cuello disfrutando de su calor – Eran unos asesinos. Si tu no hubieses acabado con ellos, posiblemente ellos hubiesen acabado con la vida de muchas más personas… - Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y haciendo tan solo uso de un poco de fuerza, me levantó del suelo y me hizo sentarme en la camilla, aún más cerca de él para abrazarme con un poquito más de fuerza. – Edward, tonto – reí – Vas a hacerte daño, tienes que descansar – insistí intentando que se tumbase de nuevo; pero Edward solo sonrió y se aferró a mí como un niño pequeño. – Fuu suéltame. Además estoy enojada contigo – dije entre risas e intentando fingir estar enfadada.

- Vamos, Bella – sonrió de esa manera torcida y endemoniada que tanto adoraba – Como si fueses capaz de resistirte a mi – vaciló – Créeme, aparte de débil no se te da nada bien mentir – de nuevo era ese Edward bipolar y chulesco; ¡pero qué diablos! Hasta cuando me vacila se ve endemoniadamente encantador.

- ¡Yo si sé mentir! ¡Y no soy débil! Si no recuerda la fuerza con la que te golpeé aquella vez - intenté apartar la mirada para poder seguir con mi pequeña farsa de enfado

- Aún me duele aquí – acarició su rostro – Además creo que incluso me hiciste una pequeña marca – Edward giró un poco su cara a la vez que tocaba la zona donde le golpeé y hacia una leve mueca de dolor.

- ¿En serio?...L-lo siento, Edward…haber déjame ver… -Tomé su mano para poder retirarla y observar la zona que indicaba; pero justo cuando mi mano cogió la suya él se hizo dueño y señor de mi cintura y terminó de pegarme a él para besarme con infinita necesidad. – Mentiroso… - murmuré sonrojada al separarnos.

- Débil – rió – Además de mala besadora – volvió a reír y vi en sus ojos un brillo que jamás antes había percibido. Estaba jugando conmigo y no pensaba perder.

- ¡Yo no soy mala besando! ¡Aprende! – Llevé mis brazos a su cuello mientras mis dedos bailaban entre sus cabellos y le atraje a mí aún con mayor necesidad. Edward sería el diablo; pero yo había comenzado a lidiar con esa incluso encantadora bipolaridad.

- Creo que aún te queda mucho por aprender – volvió a besarme – Algo mejor – rió – pero aún queda lejos de ser ardiente.

- ¿Ardiente? Pues prepárate, Edward porque al lado de este beso el calor del infierno no será nada – y volví a besarle.

Mis dedos jugaban con su pelo y los suyo dibujaban caricias por toda mi espalda. Era evidente que Edward no estaba molesto con mi forma de besar, sobre todo por la pasión, dulzura y amor que había en cada pequeño contacto de nuestros labios; pero él quería jugar, tentarme, sacar de mí ese pequeño lado oscuro que le encantaba explorar… Sonrió, para justo después morder levemente mi labio inferior y hacerme suspirar su nombre. Creo que estaba equivocada con mi hipótesis del juego, a fin de cuentas, Edward no dejaba de simplemente un diablo que adoraba exprimir mis ansias de él.

El aire comenzó a ser necesario para ambos y antes de que perdiese el conocimiento nos separamos y Edward llevó uno de sus dedos a mi labio inferior haciéndome sonrojar fervientemente al recordar cómo había suspirado su nombre.

- Te amo – dijo sin más y sonrió – y creo que me equivoqué, retiro eso de que no sepas besar – tomó mi mentón y me beso en la mejilla con cariño.

- Ahora solo te queda retirar lo de que soy débil – añadí.

- Lo siento; pero lo eres, sino mírate. – Edward me miró de arriba abajo y juraría que pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Estás aquí, en un hospital compartiendo camilla y besando al mismísimo rey de los infiernos. Creo que has caído en el mayor pecado de todos.

- ¡Eso no es ser débil, es ser humana! Vamos, cualquier chica del mundo hubiese caído a tus pies Edward – refunfuñé al recordar como el primer día casi es devorado por Jessica.

- Pero solo tú sabes quién soy en realidad, y si fueses lista te hubieses obligado a alejarte de mí…

- ¿Es lo que tú querías no? Apartarme… - Edward notó la tristeza en mi voz al recordar lo vivido hasta el momento a su lado y me abrazó para consolarme.

- ¿Por qué Bella…? ¿Por qué tú…me tienes completamente enamorado?... –abrí los ojos de golpe, yo recordaba esas palabras. Esa frase, fue la que nunca llegué a terminar de escuchar aquel día en mi camioneta. Eso significaba, que desde aquel momento, Edward ya…ahora lo entendía, por eso había arriesgado su vida para sacarme de aquel bosque, por eso se enojó tanto cuando comencé a salir con James…

- No entiendo, Edward… - murmuré algo confusa – si me querías desde aquel día, ¿por qué cuando te dije que iba a dejar a James me dijiste que no sentías nada por mi? Tú…supongo que ya sabías lo que sentía y…fue doloroso…

- Lo siento… - murmuró y me arropó entre sus brazos – Desde hace mucho tiempo estoy enamorado de ti Bella, de su amabilidad, de tu dulzura, incluso de tu debilidad, aunque sobre todo, de esos ojos chocolates. – sonrió – Cuando vi que te preocupabas por mí, que me cuidabas aunque yo te había tratado mal en más de una ocasión, pensé que podríamos, que quizás podríamos vivir algo…hermoso – me moví un poquito entre sus brazos y el comenzó a acariciar mi pelo – Aún soy incapaz de olvidar como antes de marchar a tu cita con él te suplique que me dijeses que le amabas, como tu dulce aroma aturdía mis sentidos al tenerte tan cerca y como mi cuerpo gritaba y suplicada por el roce de tus labios. ¿Sabes?, si me hubieses dicho en aquel momento aunque fuese que le querías un poco, tal vez me hubiese alejado de ti hasta el momento de… - no acabó la frase y agradecí que no lo hiciera – Pero cuando te fuiste estuve pensado…aunque no estuvieses con él, ante todo, no debías estar conmigo. Él era realmente humano y yo…nada te ataba a mi más que tu alma y yo no era más que un ser de los infiernos dispuesto a arrebatarle la existencia a la persona que más amaba. Entonces, lo decidí, no podía dejar que te siguieses enamorando de mí, no podía impedirte ser feliz junto a un humano, un humano de verdad…por eso intenté alejarte de nuevo de mi lado…he matado a gente, he hecho daño a muchas personas y lo que jamás me perdonaré…es haberte hecho llorar… - sus palabras me conmovieron y mi corazón se aceleró al descubrir que siempre me había amado. Le abracé hundiendo mi carita en su pecho.

- Te amo… - murmuré y el besó suavemente mi cabecita.

- ¿Sabes? Ahora realmente me arrepiento de haberte lanzado de nuevo a los brazos de James…Jamás me perdonaré que por mi culpa ese desgraciado… - sus ojos se empezaron a oscurecer, tomé su mano y la apreté con ternura.

- Edward, ese día, yo había cortado con él. No quería hacerle daño estando enamorada de otra persona – jugué con los dedos de su mano y el comenzó a dibujar circulitos en mi palma. – Tú no me condenaste a nada, me salvaste la vida… - sonreí y le besé, corto, dulce y perfecto.

- Lo siento, Bella; pero jamás me perdonaré haberte dejado ir sola a clases aquel día. Aún recuerdo como el tiempo comenzaba a pasarme muy lento desde de tu partida y cuando vi que te retrasabas me preocupé. Te llamé al móvil y al no contestar no dudé ni un solo segundo en ir a buscarte. Me odié a mi mismo cuando escuché los gritos y vi que la puerta estaba cerrada. Solo se me ocurrió coger la escalera del conserje y saltar desde la ventana…No entiendo cómo no me pude dar cuenta de las intenciones de James, todos esos "populares" niñatos ricos de instituto… - había odio en su voz, supuse, si volviese a ver a James, le mataría…

- Populares… - dije intentando cambiar de tema – tienes suerte de haber vivido en una época pasada Edward, no tuviste que soportar lo que es el instituto. Supongo que en otra época todo tendría que ser como en las películas. Chicos lindos y educados que cuando se te caen los libros al suelo lo recogen y quedan prendados de ti.

- Esto… ¿Bella que edad crees que tengo? – había algo de burla en su voz aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo.

- Bueno aparentas en torno a 17 la misma edad que yo y puesto que recuerdo que cuando entraste en el instituto estabas en mi clase, supongo que acerté con tu edad "ficticia".

- En eso estás en lo cierto, fallecí con 17 años y conservo esta apariencia durante toda la eternidad. Bien, Shelock; pero ahora te queda decir, ¿qué edad real crees que tengo? – sonrió y supuse que esa pregunta tenía algo de trampa.

- Emm… ¿100 o 200 años? – pregunté riendo algo nerviosa mientras Edward estallaba en risas.

- ¿Bella, acaso te parezco un chico de hace 200 años? – siguió riendo – Visto medianamente a la moda, hablo normal… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo 200 años? – siguió riendo.

- Emm…pues que te gusta la música la clásica, a ningún chico de ahora le gustaría.

- Bueno entonces puede que esté algo chapado a la antigua – sonrió.

- ¿Qué edad tienes entonces? – pregunté curiosa.

- 19 – dijo simplemente – Fallecí hace apenas dos años.

- ¿Tan solo hace dos años? – pregunté algo incrédula – Es raro que no me enterase de lo de Alice entonces, a fin de cuentas, soy la hija de un ex jefe de policía. Supongo que por aquel entonces vivías en… ¿Alaska? – dije al recordar que cuando se hizo pasar por un alumno nuevo, había afirmado venir de allí.

- Bueno, seguramente tú padre no quiso asustarte, pues aunque es cierto que casi toda mi vida he estado en Alaska, ese fatídico día, estábamos en Forks.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto entonces?

- Es fácil, el fin de semana que ultrajaron a Alice era nuestro primer fin de semana aquí. Mi padre había conseguido un puesto de trabajo en el hospital y nos acabábamos de mudar; pero tras suceder lo de Alice, mi padre rechazó el puesto de trabajo de aquí y marchamos de nuevo a Alaska. ¿Sabes una cosa?...Cuando decidí emprender mi venganza no volví a saber nada más de mi familia…me hubiese gustado…despedirme ellos…antes de morir…

- Entonces… - sonreí intentando animarle al ver la tristeza en sus ojos y notar el leve apretón de su mano con la mía – Déjame ser tu familia, Edward. Tu y yo…hasta que mi alma te pertenezca…

Cuando las últimas palabras salieron de mis labios el rostro de Edward se endureció y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en algún lugar, perdidos en el pelaje de Alice, la cual había venido a acurrucarse cerca de su espalda. Me quedé en silencio, hasta que no vi su reacción no caí en la cuenta de la dura realidad de mis palabras…Algún día, y para mi desgracia muy pronto, la vida de mi padre llegaría a su fin y con esta, nuestro pacto…Una vez le entregase mi alma a Edward, yo desaparecía, desde mi conciencia hasta mi infinito y puro amor por él. Sentí que los ojos comenzaban a humedecérseme y pequeñas gotitas se deslizaron por mi rostro. Con cuidado, Edward tomó mi mentón haciendo que le mirase y murmuró "débil" mientas una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y besaba mi frente.

Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, riendo y sobretodo, disfrutando el uno del otro como hasta entonces no habíamos podidos hacerlo. Aunque realmente, lo primero que Edward hizo fue tirar un poco de la sabana de la camilla para rodearme con ellas y según él "evitar la tentación" pues aún no había tenido tiempo de ir a mi casa a por algo de ropa y seguía cubriéndome apenas con su suave chaqueta. Sinceramente se lo agradecí eternamente y más cuando comprobé que la sabana, al igual que su chaqueta, se había quedado impregnada del aroma a fuego de Edward. No podía parar de pensar en que no debía existir mayor felicidad que la mía en aquellos momentos rodeada por sus brazos y bendecida con sus besos, y por primera vez desde que tenía cáncer, me alegraba de seguir con vida, durase lo que durase…

"_¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? Miré a mi alrededor algo desorientada. Esto es… ¿Una habitación de hospital? ¿Dónde está…_

_- Mi nombre… - se acercó a mí en un rápido movimiento que apenas fui capaz de ver. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja se acercó a esta y susurró –…es Edward Cullen._

_- ¿E-Edward? ¿Por qué me dices tu nombre de nuevo? Ja, ja, como si no nos conociésemos._

_Edward me miró con una sonrisa, sin parecer entender lo que yo decía, y se inclinó hacia mí dispuesto a besarme. No podía negarme a él, a su aroma, a sus ojos, a su sonrisa...Cerré mis ojos castaños lentamente y esperé…esperé…esperé pero cuando abrí mis ojos Edward había desaparecido y frente a mi tenía a mi doctor, sonriente y con los papeles del alta médica entre sus firmes manos. _

_- Está bien, Bella. Supongo que ya acabo eso de ser médico y paciente – buscó en su bata blanca y sacó una pluma con apariencia muy antigua en la que grabadas ponía unas iniciales que no era capaz de leer – firma y podrás marcharte cuando desees._

_- Pero doctor…yo ya recibí el alta hace varios días ¿Por qué me entrega de nuevo estos papeles? _

_Él solo sonrió y siguió ofreciéndome su pluma como quien ofrece un tesoro. La tomé con cuidado y me detuve a observar detenidamente la casi borrada inscripción. Le miré de nuevo y él solo seguía sonriendo. ¿E.C? Pero esas no son las iniciales de su nombre. _

_- ¿De quién es? – Le pregunté; pero como siempre, se limitó a sonrió._

_Volví a mirar detenidamente la pluma por si me había confundido al leer la inscripción; pero no había error, podía leerse a duras penas las iniciales E.C y a su lado, se podía apreciar tenue un extraño símbolo que me era bastante familiar, creo que lo había visto en el anillo de alguien… Estaba confusa, nada tenía sentido. Levanté la vista para volver a insistir en mi pregunta; pero cuando lo hice, el doctor había desaparecido como si se tratase de un truco de magia. Bella relájate, tranquila, piensa en algo… ¡Ya sé! Iré a buscar a mi padre seguro que él tiene la respuesta. Con cuidado me levanté de la camilla y salí de la habitación mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Silencio, oscuridad y ni una sola persona. Sentí un leve escalofrío; pero tenía demasiadas preguntas como para quedarme quieta. _

_Caminé por los pasillos durante mucho tiempo, o por lo menos pare mí se me pasó muy despacio, y de pronto, me pareció ver a alguien venir hacia mí._

_- ¿Qui-quien es? – pregunté_

_- La operación ha sido un éxito. Sus quemaduras estaban bastante bien cuidadas y gracias a que aún estaban algo señalados los golpes sufridos pudimos detectar de donde provenía la hemorragia interna. Por fortuna, nos dimos cuenta también de otra pequeña hemorragia: pero ya está todo bajo control. Solo necesita descansar…ha sido…un verdadero milagro volver a ver sus ojos…_

_- ¿Eh? ¿La operación de Edward? Pero si ya lo sé, he estado con él y… - él sonrió y me interrumpió._

_- Ha sido…un verdadero milagro volver a ver sus ojos… - repitió._

_- ¿Sus ojos? ¿Los de Edward?_

_De pronto y justo después de pronunciar su nombre, como si de un fantasma se tratase, Edward apareció a mi espalda, sonriente y estrechándome entre sus fuertes brazos._

_- ¿E-Edward? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué está pasando? _

_- Es fácil, el fin de semana que ultrajaron a Alice era nuestro primer fin de semana aquí. Mi padre había conseguido un puesto de trabajo en el hospital y nos acabábamos de mudar; pero tras suceder lo de Alice, mi padre rechazó el puesto de trabajo de aquí y marchamos de nuevo a Alaska. ¿Sabes una cosa?...Cuando decidí emprender mi venganza no volví a saber nada más de mi familia…me hubiese gustado…despedirme ellos… _

_- Lo sé, ya me lo has contado; ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver con mi pregunta?_

_- Mi padre había conseguido un puesto de trabajo en el hospital… - Fui a girarme para protestar pero frente a mi volvió a aparecer el doctor._

_- Firma y podrás marcharte cuando desees - me tendió su pluma de nuevo._

_- ¡No quiero firmar nada! – fui a salir corriendo; pero de pronto Edward volvió a aparecer._

_- Mi nombre… - se acercó a mí en un rápido movimiento que apenas fui capaz de ver. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja se acercó a esta y susurró –…es Edward Cullen._

_- ¡Ya sé tu nombre! – le di la espalda apartándole con algo de violencia; pero de nuevo apareció el doctor._

_- Firma y podrás marcharte cuando desees – y me tendió la dichosa pluma._

_- ¡No quiero firmar nada con la pluma de ese tal E.C! – me giré y vi a Edward – ¡Y ya sé tú estúpido nombre! ¡Edward Cullen! … … - me detuve de golpe y de pronto algo hizo clic en mi cabeza – E.C son las iniciales… ¿De Edward Cullen? – Miré hacia donde estaba mi doctor pero este ya había desaparecido – Eso significaría que el doctor… – me giré hacia el lugar donde estaba Edward pero al igual que el doctor, él también había desparecido._

_No entendía nada y quizás era porque nada tenía realmente sentido, todo era tan confuso, tan extraño como… ¿En un sueño?"_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada y mirando rápidamente a mi alrededor. Ahí estaba él, dormido a mi lado en esta incomoda camilla y disfrutando de lo que posiblemente sería un hermoso sueño. Suspiré, todo había sido una pesadilla y nunca me había alegrado más de despertar. Froté mis ojos para terminar de desperezarme y alejar de mi cabeza los raros sucesos que habían tenido lugar en mi sueño, pues por desgracia, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido en este. Agité mi cabeza de nuevo en un nulo intenso de seguir alejado los raros pensamientos de esta, y con cuidado de no desvelar a Edward, comencé a levantarme de la camilla.

- Veo que ya estás despierta.

- ¡Ah! – grité al ver al doctor sentado en el asiento que había junto a la camilla.

- Perdona, Bella, no pretendía asustarte. Tenía un rato libre y decidí venir a ver si ya había despertado.

- No se preocupe, solo es que acabo de tener un mal sueño y no me esperaba verle aquí. – Vi que el doctor miraba a Edward – Él despertó hace poco, al principio estaba débil; pero antes de dormirse parecía sentirse bastante bien. La verdad no sé cuando nos hemos dormido y siento haber estado usando la camilla sin permiso. – me justifiqué y el doctor sonrió.

- No te preocupes. Me alegro mucho de que esté bien, estábamos muy preocupados por él…

- Entiendo… - murmuré intentando relacionar de alguna forma mi sueño con la realidad que estaba viviendo. ¿Acaso sería cierto que el doctor era… - Oye Doctor…¿Cuál era su apellido? – pregunté sin tapujos pues me ponía mucho más nerviosa el tener que hablar con rodeos.

- Es una pregunta un poco extraña en estos momentos ¿No crees? – sonrió – Además, hace tiempo que llevo tu caso Bella ¿No te has aprendido aún mi nombre? – volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno…es que mi padre siempre le llamaba Carlisle, puesto que me dijo que os conocisteis hace tiempo en un caso. Es por ello que yo nunca llegué a conocer su apellido. Aunque también es cierto que prefiero llamarle doctor, me parece más respetuoso.

- Ja, ja, tranquila, Bella, no tenías porque responder. Era más bien una pregunta retorica. Además, creo saber cuál es el motivo de tu pregunta. ¿Qué te parece si te doy tu respuesta a cambio de otra? – Asentí – Mi apellido es Cullen. Mi nombre completo, es Carlisle Cullen. – Lo sabía – Ahora me toca preguntar a mi ¿Él…es realmente Edward?

- Sí…es una larga historia y dudo que pueda contarla. Lo siento – El negó con la cabeza en señal de que no necesitaba saber nada más.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?

- Claro, pero espero que me deje a mi formular otra – sonreí.

- Trato echo. – miró a Edward y después volvió a fijar sus ojos en mi – Cuando te dimos el alta, un chico me trajo tus informes médicos de la prueba ¿Recuerdas? – hice un poco de memoria y asentí – En ese momento, estaba muy impresionado con los resultados, era un milagro. Cuando le vi, aunque me sorprendí, pensé que simplemente sería alguien demasiado parecido; pero…era él ¿Verdad?

- Sí – dije simplemente sin aclarar que realmente ese fue el día que él y yo nos habíamos conocido, pues no estaba segura de cuanta información sobre Edward me estaba permitida dar.

- Gracias por responderme…es muy importante, no solo para mí – Carlisle se levantó y yo me quité de la camilla para que él pudiese acercarse a Edward y mirarle con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es su hijo ¿Verdad? – realicé mi última pregunta y suspiré esperando la tan ansiada respuesta.

- Sí… - pero no fue la voz del doctor la que respondió.

- ¿Edward? ¿Te he despertado? – me acerqué a él, su rostro era algo tenso y no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar.

- No te preocupes, me desperté un par de segundos antes que tú pero fingí seguir dormido – agarró un mechón de mi cabellos y sonrió - me gustaba tenerte cerca y verte dormir. Además…no estoy seguro de estar preparado para esto… - Edward se incorporó agarrándose el costado con una de sus manos supuse que a causa de algo de dolor – Hola, padre…

- ¡Edward! – Carlisle no lo dudó ni un solo instante y con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Según todo lo que Edward me había contado, hacia 2 años que no se veían y la última vez que lo hicieron fue cuando Edward murió.

- Yo… - Edward correspondió el abrazo de su padre – Lo siento mucho…papá…

- Esto no puede ser real, tú no puedes ser real...yo te perdí, aquel día en este mismo hospital tus madre, tus hermanos y yo llorábamos tu perdida ¿cómo puedes estar aquí de nuevo? – Carlisle seguía abrazado a su hijo intentando comprobar que lo que estaba sucediendo no se trataba de un sueño.

- Papá yo…no soy quien crees que soy…ni tan siquiera…bueno… - Edward no sabía muy bien cómo explicar las cosas; pero Carlisle no le dio tiempo a añadir nada más.

- Te hemos echado tanto de menos...sobre todo tu madre…

- ¿Está aquí?

- Yo...esto…creo que debo irme, necesitáis estar solos para hablar. Además, tengo que ir a visitar a mi padre, seguro ya le llegaron a los oídos las noticias de lo sucedido y estará preocupado. – Sonreí – No dejes que se esfuerce mucho, doctor.

- Gracias por todo Bella y descuida, cuidaré de él.

El doctor Cullen acercó el sillón junto a la camilla de Edward, tomó su mano sin llegar a poderse creer que él estuviese allí, y sonrió justo antes de comenzar a hablar. Por mi parte, abroché bien la chaqueta de Edward para cubrir mi camiseta rota y comencé a caminar por los pastillos de aquel tan conocido ya hospital. Anduve durante un pequeño rato y finalmente llegué la habitación de mi padre, en su interior, podían escucharse gritos y miles de preguntas que me incumbían junto a la voz de la pobre Sue que intentaba a toda costa calmar a mi malhumorado padre. Tomé aire, pues sabía que iba a matarme por no ir a verle directamente a él y enterarse por terceros de lo sucedido; pero aún así, cogí valor y entré a pasos lentos pero firmes en la habitación. Silencio, eso fue lo único que reinó en ese instante. Miré temerosa a mi padre mientras él hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para mover la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba y venir a mi lado. Cerré los ojos temerosa de su enfado y esperé a que comenzara con su regañina; pero en lugar de eso, me abrazó y vi al abrir de nuevo mis ojos que los suyos brillaron con alivio y amor, mientras que la única palabra que escapó de entre sus labios fue un "te quiero, Bella".

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**N/A:** _Hola a todos y buenas noches/tardes/dias :D! En esta ocasión y en contra de todo pronostico he podido publicar 3 días antes este capitulo puesto que sin darme cuanta lo terminé. Realmente me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este capítulo, sobre todo, la parte de la guerra de besos entre Edward y Bella, donde Edward, volvió a mostrar esa lado vacilante y desafiante suyo. En este capitulo además se ha descubierto al fin que el doctor de Bella no es nada más y nada menos que Carlisle Cullen. Aún así, aún quedan muchas cosas por suceder y creedme que esto no es más que el comienzo, a fin de cuentas, Edward si que se equivoco pues Bella no es débil, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que él pueda imaginarse...Solo diré eso :).

Adelantaré además el título del próximo episodio que si mi cabecita me lo permite estará para el día que finalice mis exámenes, el próximo 8 de febrero. Tal y como decía el título del siguiente episodio será **"No deberías haber vuelto".** ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Quién será el/la que pronuncie esas palabras?. Pues todo ello y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

Finalmente agradeceros a todos aquellos que tras la última publicación me brindasteis vuestro cariño, compresión y recibisteis el anterior capítulo con tantísima ilusión. Muchisimas gracias! :D:D Y espero saber mucho de ustedes en vuestros nuevos reviews y de vuestras opiniones sobre este lindo capítulo. Así que ya sabéis ¡a comentar!.

Me despido con mil besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen.**_

_**P.D: **Siento haber tenido que resubir este capitulo; pero había gente que me notificó por MP que tenía algún problema para abrirlo. Lo siento. _


	13. Capitulo 13: No deberías haber vuelto

_**Capitulo 13: No deberías haber vuelto**_

Abracé con fuerza a mi padre agachándome para quedar a su altura, él solo sonrió y me correspondió con todo su infinito cariño. Cuando concluyó nuestro abrazo pude ver que Sue terminaba de acomodar la camilla de mi padre y se marchaba de la habitación dedicándome una cálida sonrisa. Con cuidado, arrastré la silla de ruedas de mi padre hacia al lado de la camilla y haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas le ayudé a tumbarse en esta.

- Gracias, Bella – sonrió y tomó mi mano – No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien. Sue me dijo que te vio en el vestíbulo acompañada de un chico que estaba muy grave, y…semidesnuda. Intenté salir de aquí; pero Sue consiguió tranquilizarme diciendo que estabas bien esperando a que acabase la operación de ese chico. A las horas de la espera vino Billy, me contó todo lo que había pasado y eso solo hizo que me preocupase aún más por mi pequeña y quisiera de nuevo ir a verte. De nuevo, Sue lo evitó y debido a que me había tomado unos medicamentos poco antes, me quedé profundamente dormido. Cuando he despertado seguías sin venir a verme y pensé…dios pensé tantas tonterías… - apretó con un poquito de fuerza mi mano - ¿Cómo estás mi niña? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Por favor…dale un respiro a tu viejo padre…

- Tranquilo papá – sonreí y le di un beso en la frente – Estoy bien – con lentitud e intentando evitar algunos detalles que pudiesen causarle una crisis a mi padre, le redacté todo lo sucedido, desde el momento en el que había conocido a Edward en el instituto como un "compañero de clases" hasta como me rescató de ser violada por James – Así que no te preocupes, como ves, yo estoy muy bien. Aunque tengo que pedirte que me dejes ponerme la ropa de repuesto que dejé en tu habitación para cuando me quedase a dormir aquí, pues esta chaqueta ya debería devolvérsela a su dueño.

- ¿Es del chico que te salvó? ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

- Gracias a Carlisle se ha salvado, le dejé hablando con el doctor en su habitación y estaba bastante bien. – sonreí al recordar a Edward y mi padre pareció notarlo.

- Vaya, vaya, tendré que ir a visitar a ese joven chico y te recuerdo que soy ex policía.

- ¡Papá! ¡No hace falta! ¡Edward es un buen chico!

- Eso tendré que juzgarlo yo ¿no? – sonrió y vi un pequeño brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bella, como sabes…no me queda mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy a tu lado y quizás mañana ya no. Sé que a veces he podido parecer un poco sobreprotector; pero cuando yo ya no esté, solo quiero que tú te quedes en buenas manos. Con un hombre, que sepa cuidarte, protegerte y que esté dispuesto a dar incluso su vida por la tuya. Solo quiero que tengas la oportunidad de disfrutar en esta vida todo lo que yo pude disfrutar con tu madre y contigo.

- Papá, no te preocupes, soy feliz.

Le di un beso en la frente y sonreí. A fin de cuentas, mi felicidad dependía de la de él, de hacer realidad su sueño, aunque por desgracia…algo en mi interior me decía, que esa no era la nueva felicidad que yo quería. Con esos tristes pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza, me levanté de la incómoda silla que había junto a mi padre y fui al pequeño armarito a coger algo de mi ropa. La tela de mi camiseta olía ya a hospital y me costó demasiado tener que deshacerme de la chaqueta de Edward y de su embriagadora fragancia. Aún así, no me demoré mucho en terminar de vestirme con dicha camiseta, una sudadera de la universidad de Phoenix y unos simples vaqueros con mis deportivas. Al fin, podía caminar de nuevo sin miedo a que la gente viese mi ropa interior.

- ¿Ya estás lista, Bella? – me preguntó mi padre al verme salir del baño cargando la chaqueta de Edward entre mis manos.

- Sí – tomé de nuevo asiento a su lado – pero tranquilo, me quedaré aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte solo papá. Ni Edward conseguirá que te libres de mí.

La enorme sonrisa de mi padre casi era capaz de iluminar toda aquella habitación y como si nada le sucediese, comenzamos a hablar sobre miles de cosas. Primero, mi padre comenzó a contarme bellas historias de cuando él y mi madre eran jóvenes amantes, haciéndome ver que él deseaba que yo viviese junto a Edward lo mismo que él junto a mi amada madre. También me contó sobre el lenguaje de muchas flores, al haberme fijado de que Sue le había regalado unos hermosos tulipanes rojos que significaban "declaración de amor". Estaba claro, que Sue realmente amaba a mi padre y él no podía negar que también estaba enamorado de ella, aunque prefirió no hablar de tema debido a su timidez. Es por ello, que finalmente comenzó a hablarme de su tiempo en la policía, relatándome un sinfín de casos a cada cual, más imposible para mí y más fácil para él. Durante sus narraciones, un caso llamó especialmente mi atención, el caso de un joven asesino en serie que a su vez mataba a otros asesinos. Mi padre, lo llamó algo así como el ángel de la muerte y yo en mi cabeza, lo llamé mi diablo. Creo que ahora, estaba empezando a atar algunos cabos sueltos, como por ejemplo, de que se conocían Carlisle y mi padre.

- ¿Fue en ese caso donde conociste a Carlisle? – pregunté intentando aclarar mis dudas.

- No exactamente. – vi que la mirada de mi padre se perdía en algún lugar de su habitación – Le conocí en el primer caso que llevé una vez fue nombrado inspector. En el caso de la…violación de su hija pequeña. Aún recuerdo al joven Cullen, como día tras día venía a la comisaría para preguntar por los avances de la investigación y como llegó a convertirse en ese asesino…Ese joven, no pudo soportar que aquellos que violaron a su hermana siguiesen libres…Uno de los días, me extrañó que ese chico no viniese a la comisaría, por lo que llamé a Carlisle. ¿Sabes? Ese chico realmente se volvió loco; pero le entiendo, creo que yo también hubiese huido en busca de venganza si algo así te hubiese pasado a ti Bella. Al cabo de un largo tiempo, la investigación de la hija de los Cullen se comenzó a quedar en el olvido y todos buscaban al ángel de la muerte. Por desgracia, yo fui quien le encontró, aquí, en Forks y muerto... – No supe si contarle a mi padre sobre Edward; pero ese caso debía ser importante para él si era capaz de recordarlo aún pasado un par de años.

- Papá…ese chico, el joven Cullen…no sé bien cómo explicarlo; pero es Edward, el chico que me salvó…es él – dije al fin.

- ¿Qué? Bella, eso es imposible, yo asistí al funeral de ese chico.

- Papá es cierto, Carlisle lo vio...Quizás fingieron su muerte para ayudarlo a escapar de la justicia o… - intenté inventarme alguna excusa y esta pareció convencer a mi padre.

- ¿Entonces está aquí? ¿Sigue aquí?

- Sí, aún no le dieron el alta por lo que…

- ¡Dile que se vaya! – gritó

- ¿Cómo?

- Billy, el llevó ese caso a mi lado y de seguro que le reconoció. Bella, él quería arrestar a Edward y no creo que le tiemble el pulso en ir a por él.

- Pero…pero Edward…

- Bella, es un asesino. Puede que te salvase la vida; pero ha matado a gente, a mucha gente y va a tener que pagar por ello…Si te aviso – llevó su mano a mi rostro – es porque, a fin de cuentas, ha salvado la vida de mi hija… - mi padre me besó en la frente y sonrió con tristeza – Corre, Bella, ayúdale a huir – intenté marcharme; pero mi padre tomó mi mano – Pero Bella, ten claro una cosa mi niña, el siempre será un fugitivo, así que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

Asentí y tras darle un beso en la mano a mi padre, salí corriendo de la habitación en busca de Edward. No podía, no debía permitir que le arrestasen. Seguí corriendo y finalmente vi la puerta de su habitación. En otras circunstancias habría llamado y preguntado si podía pasar; pero ese no era el momento de ser educada. Abrí la puerta de golpe y grité su nombre llamando la atención de la única persona que allí había. Una chica, alta, esbelta, guapa y rubia que acomodaba la camilla. Juraría que la había visto antes; pero no estaba pare intentar hacer memoria de viejas caras, necesitaba encontrar a Edward.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunté intentando recuperar mi aliento.

- No lo sé, lo siento. Su hermano, su madre y yo nos fuimos hace apenas unos minutos, yo volví porque me había dejado mi bolso y me percaté de que Edward ya no estaba. Acabo de llamar a Carlisle para preguntarle y me ha dicho que me quede aquí mientras ellos buscan.

- ¿Su hermano, su madre y usted? – pregunté.

- Sí, hacia tanto tiempo que Esme soñaba con que su hijo estaba vivo, que al verlo, no pudo parar de llorar en los brazos del pequeño Edward. – Sonrió y al ver la familiaridad con la que llamaba a Edward mi curiosidad sobre quién era aquella chica aumentó.

- Esto… ¿Quién eres? – pregunté al fin.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, todavía no me he presentado. Me llamo Rosalie Hale. Soy la prometida de Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward. Tú debes de ser Bella, Edward no dejó de hablarnos de ti. Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte, sobre todo Esme. Si quieres podemos ir a verla mientras Edward aparece, seguramente haya ido al baño, este chico... – murmuró con una sonrisa - ¿Qué me dices? – dudé; pero recordé que para mí era fundamental encontrar a Edward y hablarle de las intenciones de Billy.

- Lo siento; pero realmente tengo que encontrar a Edward…es muy importante…

- ¿Qué sucede? – No sabía si decirle la verdad o contarle una pequeña mentira; pero a fin de cuentas, era su familia y de seguro me ayudarían.

- Mi padre, es ex policía, me ha dicho que el agente que nos salvó a Edward y a mi tiene en mente detener a Edward. Tenemos que encontrarle antes de que ese hombre lo haga o…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Acabamos de recuperarlo! ¡Edward es como mi hermano y no pienso dejar que me lo arrebaten por hacer una supuesta justicia! – Rosalie tomó su bolso y me miró con intensidad – Te ayudaré a buscarle y le diré a Esme y Emmett, por favor…si lo encuentras… - sacó de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta – llámame a este número. – Rosalie comenzó a marcharse; pero antes de irse se detuvo en la puerta y me miró con una sonrisa – Gracias, por todo lo que estás haciendo por Edward… - y se marchó corriendo.

Yo no me quede quieta y justo después de que Rosalie saliese me marché corriendo de la habitación. En los pasillos ninguna enfermera había visto a Edward y algunas ni tan siquiera sabían de quién estaba hablando. Vi a Carlisle a lo lejos preguntar en recepción y decidí cambiar de camino para buscar por el otro lado. Finalmente decidí volver a la habitación de Edward e incluso miré dentro del baño; pero no había rastro de Edward era como si hubiese desaparecido por completo… ¿Acaso le abría encontrado Billy antes que yo?...

*Miau*

- ¡Alice! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

Vi a la pequeña gatita negra ronronear mientras daba con su patita en la ventana de la habitación. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Abrí la ventana y la tomé en mis brazos con cariño pero ella no parecía querer estar entre estos, pues comenzó a revolverse entre mis manos hasta que logró zafarse y comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Alice vuelve!

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, los animales estaban totalmente prohibidos en el hospital y si alguien veía a Alice y la cogía podía enviarla a la perrera. Primero Edward y después Alice, ¿Por qué me sucedía esto? Seguí corriendo siguiéndola por los pasillos, la gente se apartaba o gritaba al ver a Alice y yo solo podía pedir perdón mientras mis pies seguían en movimiento tras la ágil gata. Finalmente, giró y empujando con su patita la puerta de una habitación entró. _"¡Maldita sea! ¡Ha entrado en la habitación de un paciente!" _Sin dudarlo, terminé de abrir la puerta y entré con cuidado en su busca y allí la vi. Estaba sentada sobre el regazo de un chico cuyo rostro era incapaz de vez; pero yo conocía ese cabello desordenado, esos hombros anchos y fuertes y sobre todo esa musical risa mientras sus dedos jugaban con el pelaje de mi gatita.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté y él se giró en la silla con cuidado, pues arrastraba el soporte para goteros.

- ¿Bella? Vaya, parece que está pequeña también te ha traído hasta aquí.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward no hay tiempo! ¡Tienes que huir de aquí! ¡Billy, quiere arrestarte! – grité; pero él ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Simplemente se levantó de la silla dejando a Alice sobre la camilla y me abrazó. – E-Edward ¿Qué…?

- Está viva…Bella…ella está viva…

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién? – no entendía nada; pero podía sentir la humedad de sus lagrimas en mi hombro – E-Edward…

- Alice…es ella… - miré hacia la camilla y entonces la vi. Era una joven, tendría mi edad, hermosa con un rostro blanco como la nieve y el cabello negro cual el carbón eran tan desordenado como el de su hermano, a su alrededor, miles de maquinas chirriaban conectadas a su frágil cuerpo.

- Alice… - murmuré y Edward me abrazó con un poquito más de fuerza.

Durante unos minutos, Edward estuvo llorando en mi hombro. Era la primera vez que él, el mismísimo rey de los infiernos se mostraba débil y entonces me di cuenta, que muy posiblemente ese fuese el verdadero Edward, el chico que fue antes de matar a toda esa gente. Al poco tiempo, se alejó lentamente de mí y depositó un cálido beso en mi frente.

- Débil… - le dije con una dulce sonrisa y él me correspondió con una ligera risa.

- Gracias, Bella. – Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la camilla – Ella, es mi hermosa hermana…Alice. Yo estaba en la habitación, mi madre, mi hermano y la novia de mi hermano habían venido a verme. Cuando se marcharon, Alice – señaló a la gatita que reposaba tumbada junto a la hermana de Edward – vino a buscarme a la habitación, pensé que quería jugar conmigo; pero comenzó a marcharse mirándome y dando pequeños pasitos. Por algún motivo, pensé que quizás quería que la siguiese y arrastrando como pude el gotero comencé a ir tras ella. Finalmente me trajo aquí…No podía creérmelo cuando la vi…yo…supongo que quien me dijo que murió se había equivocado…ella está viva… - Tomó la mano de su hermana – puedo sentir su pulso y cuando la oigo respirar pienso que el mundo junto a ti y a ella, me ha dado otra oportunidad…

- Edward… - sentí el impulso de abrazarle y no dudé en hacerlo – no soy ni tan siquiera capaz de imaginar lo que tiene que ser sentir lo que tú acabas de sentir; pero ahora…tenemos que irnos, huir Edward…

- Por favor…déjame solo unos minutos, Bella, solo unos minutos…

- Está bien, llamaré a Rosalie y vigilaré la puerta. Edward… - el me miró – sé que no puedes alejarte ahora de ella; pero yo no voy a dejar que te condenen a muerte…así que…no tardes.

- Tranquila, Bella – sin ningún reparo, Edward se hizo dueño de mi cintura y me besó. No sé muy bien porque, si por la necesidad de ese beso o por el amor que este profesaba; pero por algún motivo, sentí que ese beso…escondía una despedida.

- No tardes – volví a repetir y me marché de la habitación para montar guardia en la puerta.

Una vez salí, saqué del bolsillo de los vaqueros la tarjeta con el número de Rosalie y lo marqué en mi teléfono móvil. Un toque, dos, tres y al que hizo cuarto una hermosa voz contestó; pero esa voz, no era la voz de Rosalie, sonaba más adulta aunque a la vez desesperada y preocupada.

- ¡Edward! ¡¿Edward eres tú?!

- No, yo soy Bella, Rosalie me dio este número para que llamara si encontraba a Edward.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Dime que Edward está bien!

- Si, está en… - miré el cartel con el número de la habitación – la habitación 121. Él ha querido quedarse unos segundos con su hermana y perdone pero… - no me dio tiempo a continuar.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Enseguida estaremos allí! ¡Eres un ángel! – y colgó.

Me pregunté quién sería aquella mujer; pero supuse que no tardaría mucho tiempo en adivinarlo. Esperé apenas un par de largo minutos y entonces apareció. Una hermosa señora con los ojos color miel y el cabello castaño. Seguida de ella vi al doctor Cullen, a Rosalie y a un chico alto, musculoso, con ojos miel y cabello negro como el azabache. Fui a dar un paso hacia ellos pero cuando quise darme cuenta estaba rodeada por los brazos de esa hermosa señora que susurraba una y otra vez lo agradecida que estaba. Yo solo pude limitarme a sonreír a corresponder su dulce abrazo.

- Hola de nuevo, Bella – me saludó el doctor.

- Gracias por habernos llamado – prosiguió Rosalie.

- Este chico…parece que no tardó ni un par de horas en dar con esta habitación – murmuró el enorme chico que supuse era Emmett.

- ¿Aún sigue dentro? – preguntó la mujer que supuse era la madre de Edward, creo recordar que se llamaba Esme.

- Sí. Quería quedarse con Alice aunque me dijo que pronto huiríamos de aquí…

- ¿Huiréis? ¿Tú…estarías dispuesta a irte con él? – preguntó Esme aunque yo no pude ser capaz de afirmar nada. A fin de cuentas, si yo estaba viva era para poder cuidar a mi padre y no podía abandonarle; pero tampoco a Edward.

- Pasad, estáis haciendo ruido fuera. – la voz de Edward se escuchó desde el interior y su madre fue la primera en abrir la puerta y entrar.

- ¡Edward! ¡No vulvas a hacer eso en tu vida! – gritó Esme abrazando a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que ella estaba viva? ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que estaba aquí? – la voz de Edward sonaba rota, dolida y hecha pedazos.

- Lo siento, hijo. Yo les pedí que no dijeran nada. Sabemos lo que hiciste Edward, tus…locuras por Alice. No queríamos que ahora que volviste a nuestro lado, siguieses intentando vengarla…

- No lo haré, no buscaré más venganza. Sé…que por algún motivo, se me ha dado otra oportunidad y no voy a desperdiciarla. Ahora…hay alguien a quien debo proteger, además de a Alice… - sus ojos verdes e intensos se clavaron en los míos y no pude evitar apartar la mirada ruborizada. Escuché el ruido de las ruedas del soporte para goteros y noté sus suaves dedos levantar mi mentón para clavar de nuevo sus hermosas esmeraldas en mis ojos castaños – Bella, lo siento…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya es tarde para huir…

Me giré y a mis espaldas estaba Billy apuntando a Edward con una pistola y sosteniendo en su mano izquierda unas esposas. Edward soltó mi mentón y miró a su familia con una cálida sonrisa. Dio un paso, dos y se situó frente a Billy tendiéndole sus manos para que le esposase. Vi a Esme comenzar a llorar en brazos del doctor a Rosalie gritarle al agente mientras Emmett intentaba retenerla y yo…yo no era capaz ni tan siquiera de moverme. Las muñecas de Edward pronto fueron rodeadas por el frio metal y yo iba sintiendo como si el arma de Billy se hubiese disparado en mi corazón. Intenté caminar, correr y abrazarle mientras le rogaba a ese maldito policía que se no se lo llevara; pero mis pies no se movían y ni tan siquiera era capaz de decirle a Edward en palabras cuanto le amaba. Rosalie dejó de gritar y al igual que Esme comenzó a llorar en brazos de Emmett. De pronto, Edward me miró, sonrió y pidiendo permiso a Billy se acercó a mí y limpió con sus labios las lágrimas de mis mejillas. Ni tan siquiera recordaba, cuando había comenzado a llorar; pero agradecía que fuese Edward quién por última vez…limpiaba mis lágrimas.

- Bella, lo siento… - volvió a repetir.

- No…yo debía haberte sacado de aquí, aún en contra de tu voluntad yo…

- Mi amor, no te pido perdón por eso… - mis ojos le miraron con duda – Ya lo entenderás…

Suave, dulce y tierno fue su beso. Se alejó acariciando con sus manos esposadas mi cabecita y comenzó a caminar hacia Billy.

- Adiós – sonrió de nuevo a toda su familia, como si nada malo sucediese ni nada pudiese pasarle a su frágil cuerpo humano; pero estaba claro, que el juez le condenaría a muerte y si moría siendo humano…su alma…

- ¡No puedes morir! – grité - ¡No te olvides maldito diablo, que aún tenemos un estúpido pacto! – todos guardaron silencio ante mis gritos ahogados en lágrimas y Edward simplemente murmuró cuanto me amaba.

- Tenemos que irnos joven Cullen – le indicó Billy tomándole con fuerza de las muñecas – Has cometido un grave error, no deberías haber vuelto.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

_**N/A**_: 'Hola a todos de nuevo! Al fin, y con una semanita de retraso debido en esta ocasión a motivos personales, lo cual siento mucho, os traigo finalmente este hermoso capítulo. Obvio lo que mas ame escribir de él fue la despedida entre Bella y Edward ¿Por qué Edward le pidió perdón a Bella? ¿Y cómo logrará escapar de una clara condena a muerte? Pues todo eso en el próximo capítulo hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado de este tanto como yo de escribirlo.

Bueno, en esta ocasión y puesto que no tengo aún nada listo del próximo capitulo no puedo adelantar nada, solo decir que será el momento en que Edward tenga que enfrentarse ante un juez. ¿Cómo podrá escapar de la justicia y explicar como sigue vivo?

Finalmente espero saber más de vosotros y a todos aquellos que hayan estado de exámenes al igual que yo mucha suerte y mucho animo. Esperaré ansiosa vuestros lindos reviews sobre este fic y este capítulo y gracias a todos aquellos que no paráis de añadir esta historia a vuestros favoritos. Si es posible el próximo capitulo estará en un plazo máximo de 2 semanas, el día 3 de marzo, aunque posiblemente este mucho antes.

De nuevo gracias por leer y espero vuestros reviews.

Mil besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen.**_


	14. Capitulo 14: La foto, La prueba

_**Capitulo 14: La foto, la prueba.**_

Tomé asiento junto a Alice y me quedé observando cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su lenta respiración. Según decía la ficha médica que estaba a los pies de su camilla la pequeña hermana de Edward llevaba 2 años en coma, entonces… ¿Por qué le habían dicho a Edward que su hermana había muerto? Cogí con cuidado la manita de Alice. La familia de Edward hacia ya varios minutos que se había marchado a la comisaría y en la búsqueda de un buen abogado que pudiese defender de lo indefendible a su joven y vengador hijo; pero yo no quise ir con ellos…A fin de cuentas, aún me negaba a creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el silencio de la habitación de Alice era perfecto para pensar.

Pensar… ¿Pero en qué? Edward había sido arrestado y ni siendo el diablo podía librarse de una condena a muerte, pues a fin de cuentas, ahora solo era humano. Me preguntaba, como sería capaz de responder a todas las preguntas sobre su muerte y cómo explicaría el tener que volver a desaparecer. No pude evitar, que las palabras de mi padre llegaran a mi mente, si Edward tenía que huir ¿Qué haría yo? No podía…no podía alejarme de él; pero tampoco podría hacerlo del lado de mi padre. _"¡Maldita sea!"_ grité y comencé a llorar apoyada en la camilla de Alice.

Suave y provocándome un leve cosquilleo, sentí como acariciaban mis cabellos. Sobresaltada me alejé y vi como Alice se caía al suelo.

- Alice, eras tú, lo siento me asusté – sonreí.

La tomé con cuidado entre mis manos y ella respondió con un pequeño maullido mientras que intentaba rozar su cabecita contra mi rostro. No sé si fue casualidad o si realmente esa gatita podía sentir compasión por mí mal; pero lamió con su áspera lengua mis lágrimas y volvió a maullar.

- ¡Alice! – la abracé con cuidado y comencé a llorar sobre su pelaje.

Pasé varios minutos abrazada a la pequeña gatita, hasta que esta pareció querer luchar por salir de entre mis brazos y la deposité en la camilla. Vi como la gatita daba pequeños golpecitos con sus patitas a la mano de Alice hasta que consiguió colarse bajo esta. Ni la pequeña gatita parecía ya querer estar a mi lado…_"Débil" _La voz de Edward llegó a mi mente. Siempre me había negado a aceptar la debilidad de la que él me caracterizaba; pero ahora que llevaba más de 30 minutos en aquella habitación tenía que aceptar la realidad…era débil, una niña llorona incapaz de aceptar mi propia culpa e ir a verle, pues si para algo había servido el estar sola en aquella sala, fue para darme cuenta de que si yo jamás hubiese ido con James…Edward no estaría entre rejas…

Tomé aire, valor y fuerza, y me encaminé hacia la salida; pero cuando estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta, me percaté de que no podía dejar a Alice en la habitación pues si alguien la veía la echaría del hospital y podía perderse. Volví junto a la camilla y comencé a acariciar el pelaje de la gatita…

- ¿Alice? – murmuré al no sentir la respiración de mi pequeña gatita - ¡¿Alice?! – la moví un poco; pero sus ojos seguían cerrados y su cuerpo parecía estar frío. - ¡Alice! ¡Alice! – la tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a masajear su pequeño cuerpecito en un intento de que volviese a respirar - ¡Aliceeeeeee!

La abracé y rompí de nuevo a llorar. Primero me arrebataron a Edward y después a Alice. "_¡¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí?! ¡¿Por qué a Alice?!"_ Intenté calmarme, pues no quería llamar la atención de los médicos y envolví a la pequeña gatita en mi sudadera. Con cuidado de no ser vista me despedí de la hermana de Edward con un adiós y me marché con la pequeña gatita entres mis brazos. Al salir finalmente del hospital me subí en mi camioneta dejando a Alice sobre el asiento del copiloto. No podía dejar a Alice tirada en cualquier cuneta, ella se merecía un pequeño lugar donde descansar, a fin de cuentas, esa gatita había estado cuidándome desde el mismo día que conocí a Edward y la quería con todo mi corazón.

Al cabo de un rato cogí por el camino que atravesaba el bosque y me detuve en un pequeño claro lleno de flores, seguro que Alice descansaría bien en aquel lugar. Cogí a la pequeña gatita entre mis brazos aún envuelta con mi sudadera y caminé con ella hasta cerca de un pequeño roble. Maldecía el momento en el que no había cogido una pala, pues durante un buen rato estuve escarbando con mis propias manos.

- ¡Auch! – fui a llevar el dedo a mi boca para limpiar la sangre; pero este estaba completamente lleno de tierra. Aguanté y seguí cavando un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo.

Finalmente, me topé con una de las raíces del árbol y supuse que ya era un hoyo lo bastante grande para el pequeño cuerpecito de Alice. Con cuidado, y aun envuelta en mi sudadera, la introduje en el hoyo y le coloqué unas pequeñas flores antes de enterrarla. Un par de lágrimas volvieron a escapar de mis ojos castaños; pero no era el momento de llorar, ahora debía ir a ver a Edward y esperar que me perdonase y me estrechase entre sus fuertes brazos dando el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Mientras conducía, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y al ver que el número era desconocido lo cogí.

- ¿Sí? ¿Dígame?

- ¿Bella? Soy Rosalie, tenía tú número guardado de cuando llamaste antes. ¿Dónde estás?

- Conduciendo, voy camino a la comisaría, quisiera ver a Edward…

- Entiendo… - su voz sonó apagada.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Verás, hemos encontrado a un buen abogado que está dispuesto a defender a Edward. Al parecer, el juicio además se realizará con un jurado popular.

- ¿Un jurado popular?

- Así es, aunque hay pruebas del último asesinato de Edward, en el que le pillaron, no hay nada que le relacione con los otros asesinatos. El juez y la policía quieren condenarle a muerte y si no pueden relacionarlo no podrán aplicar dicha condena.

- Entiendo…si el caso lo lleva un jurado popular, este no necesita pruebas para relacionar a Edward y considerarlo culpable, les bastarán los testimonios del cuerpo de policía.

- Exacto; pero no es solo eso de lo que quería hablar.

- ¿Entonces?

- Edward se ha negado a tener un abogado, quiere representarse a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es una locura!

- Lo sé, por eso te llamaba, creemos que quizás a ti si te escuche, por favor…intenta convencerle…

- Haré lo que pueda, Rosalie…te lo prometo – sonreí

- Gracias, Bella. Te dejo, no quiero que tengas un accidente. Llámame en cuando sepas algo ¿vale?

- Sí, tranquila te mantendré informada.

- Adiós, Bella. Mucha suerte y gracias – la escuché sonreír.

- Adiós, Rosa… ¡Aaarg! – Frené de golpe a la vez que el teléfono se me caía de las manos y se apagaba al impactar contra el suelo de la furgoneta.

Llevé mi mano a mi pecho y comencé a respirar muy lentamente. _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ Volví a respirar mientras otra fuerte punzada se clavaba en mi pecho. _"¡Arg!"_ Grité de nuevo y sentí como el peso del mundo se caía sobre mis hombros. Con cuidado, fui estirando mi cuerpo mientras recuperaba el aliento y el dolor era cada vez menor. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y volví a tomarlo muy despacio. Al fin, el dolor despareció, aunque me quedé sentada durante un par de minutos más buscando la causa de aquél fuerte dolor. Por muchas vueltas que le daba a la cabeza nada parecía tener mucho sentido; pero cuando fui a retomar la marcha hacia la cárcel y comencé a pensar en Edward, me di cuenta de que el dolor me había dado al hablar de él y pensar en la manera de buscar ayuda… Ahora lo entendía, lo que me sucedía era ansiedad. Estaba agobiada por no tener a Edward a mi lado, por no saber ayudarlo, por no saber qué hacer ni con él ni con mi padre, y por último, por la muerte de mi pequeña amiga.

Volví a retomar mi camino hacia la cárcel, algo más tranquila al ver que el dolor no volvía a aparecer y pisé con fuerza el acelerador para llegar lo antes posible. Al fin atravesé aquel bosquecillo y tras un par de kilómetros deslumbré a lo lejos la comisaría, no sabía si Edward estaría ahí o lo habrían trasladado a la penitenciaría de Seattle; pero confiaba en que Billy me diese la información necesaria.

Aparqué cerca de un pequeño parque donde varios niños jugaban al futbol y tomé valor para dirigirme al interior de aquel gris y oscuro edificio. Un policía me saludó, allí varios eran los agentes que me conocían por ser la hija del anterior agente por lo que llegué al despacho de Billy sin mucho problema.

- ¿Se puede? – pregunté golpeando un par de veces la puerta del despacho.

- Adelante – entré y le vi rebuscando entre varias montañas de papeles – Así que Billy te ha dejado venir a ver a ese asesino.

- Edward no es un asesino y ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para poder ir a donde quiera sin el consentimiento de un adulto. – protesté, no me había gustado para nada el tono con el que se había dirigido a mí y mucho menos el haber calificado a Edward como un asesino.

- ¿Entonces como debería llamar a alguien que mata a otras personas? ¿Inocente? – rió con ironía y sacó un papel de entre su enrome pila - ¡Aquí está! ¡Sabía que aún tenía la declaración de esa enfermera! – Volvió a mirar el papel y lo tendió en mi dirección – Bella, te aprecio, te he visto crecer y para mí eres también como una hija. Así que si Charlie no te quiere abrir los ojos, lo haré yo. Mira esto, es la declaración de una enfermera y tengo un par más, confirman que un chico de características idénticas a las de Edward preguntó sobre los casos de chicas que hubiesen sufrido alguna agresión. De esta forma, podemos relacionar a Edward con esos lugares y también podemos ver que no solo quería vengar la agresión de su hermana. Bella, es un criminal, un sucio asesino que incluso fue capaz de fingir su propia muerte y tener la cara de volver a atacar a un joven. – sacó otro papel y me lo tendió – Esta es la declaración del joven James, en esta acusa a ese tipo de agresión e incluso de intento de homicidio.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Edward me salvó la vida! – grité intentando arrebatarle ese papel y romperlo en mil pedazos; pero Billy lo volvió a coger.

- ¡No vuelvas a intentar algo así o te expulsaré ahora mismo de esta comisaria! ¡Da igual cuales fueran las intenciones de ese desgraciado su declaración es cierta! Él ya tendrá que pagar por tu caso; pero esto es muy irónico. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un agresor como James y un asesino como Edward? ¡Ambos son criminales! ¡E incluso lo que ha hecho James no es nada comparado con la labor de ese asesino!

Le golpeé. No podía creer que Billy estuviese diciéndome aquellas palabras. ¡Él no tenía razón! Edward limpiaba el mundo de la escoria que lo habitaba, él solo buscaba venganza mientras que aquellos desgraciados dañaban a los demás por su pura maldad.

- ¡No quiero escuchar nada más! ¡Demostraré que Edward es un buen chico incluso si tengo yo que subir al mismísimo estrado! ¡Así que me voy, ya encontraré la celda de Edward yo sola!

Salí con los ojos inundados en lágrimas de pura impotencia y corrí dando un fuerte portazo al marcharme de ese maldito despacho. Las lágrimas nublaban mi vista y no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en las palabras que Billy había pronunciado y en todo lo que ello significaba, buscaba condenarlo a muerte. Seguí corriendo por los pasillos de aquella comisaría sin saber a dónde ir ni si Edward estaba allí; pero no pararía hasta obtener mis respuestas.

- ¡Auch! – me quejé al chocar contra alguien – L-lo siento… - murmuré intentando limpiar mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camiseta.

- Tranquila – el chico tomó mi mano para evitar que cayese al suelo y sonrió - ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto has crecido pequeña renacuaja! - El misterioso chico llevó su mano a mi cabello y comenzó a acariciar mi cabecita como si me tratase de una niña pequeña. Le miré detenidamente, sus ojos eran negros como el carbón al igual que su cabello, su piel era morena y sus músculos parecían a punto de romper la camisa blanca de su uniforme. Él rio al verme observarle y darse cuenta de que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era – Ya veo que no me recuerdas, no me extraña, apenas tenías 4 años cuando yo me marché al internado. Soy Jacob, el hijo de Billy, hacíamos tartas de barros juntos en la Push cuando ibas a pescar con tu padre. Por aquel entonces solo eres una renacuaja y yo era mucho más alto que tú. – Comenzó a reír orgulloso y empecé a recordar pelear en la arena, ahogadillas en el agua y enormes castillos de barro.

- ¡Jake! ¡Dios mío como has crecido!

- Ja, ja, ja al parecer sigo sacándote dos cabezas – volvió a remover mi pelo y sonrió – Aun que tú sí que has cambiado, no recuerdo que tuvieses tantas curvas – me guiñó un ojo y volvió a reír – es broma, no te hagas ilusiones, tengo novia ja, ja, ja quizás un día de estos podamos quedar para hablar de todas nuestras cosas y para presentártela. Además, mis padres me han dicho que has superado un cáncer recientemente ¿no? ¡Así que tenemos que celebrarlo!

- Me encantaría – sonreí – pero… - agaché la mirada – creo que no podrá ser en algún tiempo. Verás no sé si estarás al tanto pero han arrestado a Edward Cullen.

- Sí, algo he oído. También escuché que volvió a salvar a una chica de ser brutalmente agredida, aunque no llegó a asesinar al agresor.

- Sí…fue a mí a quien salvó… - murmuré

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te juro que cuando coja a ese desgraciado me uno a asesinarlo con el ángel de muerte! – hizo una pequeña pausa y murmuró - ¿Sabes? Realmente, y que esto quede entre tú y yo, ojala le declaren inocente… - En su voz había un pequeño matiz de tristeza o quizás de culpa pero no puede ser capaz de identificar porqué.

- Es extraño.

- ¿El qué?

- Acabo de venir del despacho de tu padre, le quería preguntar dónde está Edward, pues realmente necesito hablar con él…Y tu padre…no solo me ha gritado, sino que ha afirmado que hará declarar a mi agresor contad de que Edward sea declarado culpable.

- … Maldito… - murmuró Jake entre dientes y vi como sus manos se cerraban fuertemente. – Bella – me llamó – ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – preguntó algo dubitativo.

- Esto…claro Jake, sabes que para mi eras como mi hermano mayor – sonreí y Jake tomó mi mano.

- Sígueme…

Camino durante un par de minutos por aquella comisaría, los agentes de policía saludaban a Jake y a veces nos detenían para preguntarme por la salud de mi padre. Finalmente, llegamos a un estrecho pasillo en cuyo final se vislumbraba una pequeña puerta con el cartel de "Almacén de pruebas". Jake, sacó de su bolsillo delantero un manojo de llaves y tras descartar un par de estas, tomó una y abrió la puerta.

- Entra, rápido.

Obedecí y Jake cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, seguidamente, buscó el interruptor de la luz para iluminar aquel tétrico lugar y finalmente una pequeña bombillita comenzó a centellear. Jake, comenzó a buscar algo entre todas las cosas que allí había y tras sacar una pequeña caja, me indicó que me sentase sobre una especie de silla de madera.

- Bella, ante todo, quiero que sepas que yo no soy como él y que cuando descubrí esto, ya era demasiado tarde. – Jake comenzó a abrir la caja pero se detuvo – Antes de que habrá esta caja, quiero contarte una historia…

- Jake, no me asustes por favor…

- Tú solo escucha, pues la historia que voy a contarte, es la de mi familia. Hace unos 30 años, mi madre y mi padre quisieron por fin ampliar la familia, tener hijos, durante varios meses lo estuvieron intentando; pero por desgracia, mi madre no lograba quedarse embarazada, por lo que decidieron acudir a un especialista. Según me contó mi padre, mi madre quedó muy afectada cuando el doctor al que acudieron le dijo que era estéril…

- ¿Estéril? Pero tú…

- Shhh, déjame seguir – sonrió – Fue entonces, cuando mi madre y mi padre decidieron adoptar, no sabían muy bien si adoptar a un niño o una niña; pero al cabo de un año finalmente lograron llevar a cabo la adopción de un pequeño bebé al que llamaron Aro, puesto que el lugar a donde fueron a recogerlo se llamaba "Aroma".

- Pero que yo recuerde, no tenías hermanos – volví a interrumpirle.

- Bella, por favor, solo escucha.

- Lo siento, continúa.

- Como te decía, mis padres adoptaron a mi hermanastro Aro; pero como padres primerizos no hicieron las cosas…del todo bien. Aro se convirtió en un niño violento y malcriado, que llegó incluso a ser expulsado de la escuela primaría, aún así, mi madre siempre se siguió desviviendo por él y poniendo la mano en el fuego para defenderle aunque varias veces se quemara. Pero entonces, cuando Aro tenía 7 años, sucedió un milagro, mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí y lo que en principio era la mejor de las noticias en pocos meses se convirtió en una pesadilla. Aro, al ver que mi madre no quería jugar con él y solo hablaba de su futuro hijo, se volvió aún más terrible. Le pegaba a sus compañeros de clase provocando que le echasen de todos los colegíos a los que mis padres me mandaban, pintaba las paredes, jugaba incluso con el fuego de las cerillas llegando a incendiar la cortina del salón; pero la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de mi madre, fue cuando Aro pateó con todas sus fuerzas un balón hacia el vientre de mi madre, por fortuna, mi madre cubrió rápidamente su vientre con las manos y pudo protegerme. Fue finalmente por eso, que mis padres decidieron que lo mejor sería que Aro se marchara a vivir a Italia con mis tíos que trabajaban con niños conflictivos, hasta que al menos yo hubiese nacido y pudiesen estar seguros de que él no me haría daño. – Jacob carraspeó un poco y noté el ligero matiz de las gotas de sudor en sus manos – Cuando yo cumplí los siete años de edad, mis padres decidieron que era el momento de que Aro volviese a casa y para ello me mandaron a un internado temporalmente para que mi hermanastro se adaptara de nuevo al hogar; pero este, se negó a regresar y mis padres decidieron que para que él los perdonase sería bueno que yo siguiese estudiando en aquel centro. Según mis tíos, el odio de Aro hacia mis padres se había incrementado durante ese tiempo y aunque a veces hablaba con mi madre por teléfono, mis tíos le escuchaban maldecirla antes de dormir. Aro, se convirtió en un monstruo, un ser cargado de odio y resentimiento hacia la persona que le dio la espalda, nuestra madre; pero de pronto, cuando yo cumplí los 18 años y salí del internado, al fin Aro decidió también regresar acompañado de unos amigos. Él ya era un chico de 25 años y desde que cumplió los 20 según mis tíos, había cambiado y se convirtió en un chico realmente bueno y ejemplar. Recuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez, sus ojos eran azules y fríos como el hielo, realmente me daba miedo cuando me miraba y cuando me estrechó la mano lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que pensé que me la rompería. Por desgracia para mis padres, Aro se marchó de nuevo a Italia justo al día siguiente de llegar y no volvimos a verle de nuevo. Hasta cierto día…

- ¿Cierto día? – pregunté.

- Mira esto – Jake se levantó y sacó de su bolsillo trasero del uniforme una cartera de cuero negra que abrió y me tendió – Esta foto que ahí dentro, nos la tomamos el día que Aro volvió a casa, tiene la fecha escrita detrás – señaló a un chico de la foto – Este era él, y éste… - Jake al fin abrió la caja de pruebas y sacó un retrato robot – es el asesino de Alice Cullen.

- E-es…igual… - murmuré

- Así es, Aro y el agresor de Alice Cullen son la misma persona. – Jake guardó su cartela y también colocó de nuevo el retrato en aquella caja - Bella, lo que mi padre hizo es un delito. Cuando él vio el retrato robot, supo que se trataba de Aro; pero por aquel entonces, todos en este pueblo recordaban a Aro como un niño de 7 años, puesto que cuando el vino a vernos no fue a visitar a nadie más. Mi padre, aprovecho ese hecho para proteger a Aro.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú padre sabía que Aro era el culpable?

- Así es, por aquel entonces, yo me quedé aquí un par de meses antes de volver a una escuela de policías en Phoenix para preparar mis oposiciones. Durante esos meses, mi padre estaba muy ansioso, apenas dormía y cuando Edward iba a la comisaría a preguntar si habían conseguido alguna información, él era el primero que decía que era imposible encontrar al agresor de la joven Cullen.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

- Yo no lo sabía, mi padre jamás nos dijo nada ni a mi madre ni a mí y yo no sabía de la existencia de ese retrato robot. Aunque…es cierto que sí me siento algo culpable. Recuerdo que el día que vine a la comisaría a despedirme de mi padre antes de marchar a Phoenix, Edward Cullen estaba aquí. Me acerqué a él y le dije que lamentaba lo que había sucedido con su hermana y que confiara en que algún día esos criminales pagarían por su crimen. Edward creo recordar que tenía un año menos que yo por aquel entonces; pero en sus ojos, había más madurez que en las de cualquier persona adulta. Estuvimos hablando, y me contó lo que había sucedido, hicimos buenas migas y sin embargo, yo no pude ser capaz de ayudarle identificando a Aro en la descripción que él me dio sobre el agresor. Como te dije antes, ese mismo día partí de nuevo a Phoenix y al cabo de unos meses mi madre me llamó diciendo que Aro había sido asesinado cuando volvía a casa por Edward Cullen, el cual, también murió. Yo no quise volver para el funeral de Aro, a fin de cuentas, para mí, era un desconocido y el agresor de una inocente. Durante estos dos últimos años me he estado formando para poder entrar en el cuerpo de policía y cómo ves, lo he conseguido. Cuando regresé e ingresé en el cuerpo, sentía curiosidad por el caso del ángel de la muerte. Así que aproveché que unos agentes me ordenaron guardar un par de cosas en el almacén de pruebas para buscar esta caja – dio un par de golpes sobre la caja cerrada – Mi curiosidad era sumamente grande, yo había conocido personalmente a Edward y me era muy difícil pensar que hubiese muerto convertido en un asesino. Abrí la caja y entonces lo vi, el retrato robot de Aro. Era cierto, que tras su muerte, la policía comenzó a pensar que también se trataba de un agresor de jovencitas; pero mi padre defendió siempre la inocencia de Aro, tanto, que mintió a la policía diciendo que el día que Alice fue agredida Aro seguía en Italia.

- Pero…hay algo que no entiendo – interrumpí – ¿Por qué tras encontrar el cadáver de Aro no se miró este retrato robot de nuevo?

- Te equivocas, si se hizo; pero cuando encontraron el cadáver de Aro su rostro estaba algo desfigurado tras la pelea y tras añadir mi padre que Aro estaba en Italia en aquella fecha, se descartó la idea de que Aro fuese el agresor de Alice, por lo que para la policía Aro se convirtió en el hijo de Billy que fue brutalmente asesinado siendo un inocente – Jake volvió a coger su cartera y sacó la foto entregándomela – Bella, esta es la prueba de que Aro estaba aquí el día que agredieron a Alice, mi padre quiere acusar a Edward de asesinato y en el caso de Aro, de asesinar a un inocente. Esta prueba puede que te ayude un poco en el juicio y no solo eso, como ya sabes, el juicio se realizará con un jurado popular, ten en cuenta una cosa Bella, ese jurado también tiene hijos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya lo entenderás. – sonrió – Guarda bien esa foto, Bella, espero que también te sirva como disculpa por no haber ido a verte. – Cogió la caja en peso y la guardó en uno de los estantes – Bella… - me abrazó y sonrió – Suerte, recuerda que si necesitas información estaré aquí e intentare ayudarte. Ahora, ve a ver a Edward, se encuentra en el calabozo de la planta baja y mañana será trasladado a la penitenciaria de Seattle. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo de nuevo y añadió – Suerte y guarda bien esa fotografía.

* * *

_**N/A:** _En este capitulo os dejo enojaros conmigo, a fin de cuentas, Edward no apareció y hasta a mi me enojó xD Lo siento por eso; pero creo que había cosas que hay que explicar. Hay que entender el odio de Billy hacia Edward y pensé en meter a Jacob como un amigo, un aliado de ambos y no siempre como el eterno rival de Edward Cullen. Realmente me gustó mucho en realidad escribir este capitulo, como Jake cuenta la historia de su familia, la historia de Aro y de como este se convirtió en un criminal. De todos modos tranquilos, que en el siguiente capitulo habrá Edward para todas! ja, ja, ja.

Bueno el siguiente capitulo no tiene aún nombre pero si está medio encaminado, creo que estará para el día 16 de marzo. En ese capítulo podremos disfrutar no solo de Edward sino también, de su juicio a muerte.

Finalmente gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y espero que me dejéis un reviews tan lindo como todos los anteriores. Gracias a todos siempre por vuestros comentarios de animo.

Muchos besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

**_Att: SthelaCullen_**


	15. Capitulo 15: Lo siento

_**Capitulo 15: "Lo siento…"**_

Salí con cuidado de no ser vista del almacén de prueba y bajé por unas pequeñas y angostas escaleras que llevaban hacia los calabozos del sótano. Había echado tanto de menos a Edward en tan poco tiempo, que ni tan siquiera era capaz ahora de imaginarme como sería verle de nuevo y que le diría. Cuando al fin bajé el último de los peldaños vislumbré a un joven policía que hacía guardia frente a los barrotes de la celda. No había tenido tiempo de pensar un buen plan para librarme del resto de agentes que hubiese en el lugar. Aún así, caminé hacia el agente con la esperanza de que una buena escusa se me ocurriese, pues dudaba que Billy permitise que Edward tuviese visitas.

Di un paso, dos y cuando estaba cerca del agente apoyé mal mi pie derecho y caí de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¡Auch! – grité y rápidamente el agente se acercó hacia mí.

- ¡Señorita! ¿Está usted bien?

- Esto…si…yo solo – intenté incorporarme - ¡Auch! – volví a caer y el agente me sostuvo en sus brazos – Gra-gracias agente.

- Es un placer ayudar a una bella dama – sonrió y me ayudó a ponerme firme – ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, joven?

- Bueno…verá…he venido a ver al…ángel de la muerte – Escuché una risa desde dentro de una de las celdas y el policía golpeó con su porra en el barrote de esta.

- ¡Silencios prisionero!

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pacto? Yo guardo silencio, y tú me dejes 5 min con la señorita. – Conocía esa voz, esa ironía y la palabra pacto pronunciada con ese toque endemoniado, era la voz de Edward.

- Lo siento señorita; pero no puedo permitirle que entre, el inspector Black me ordenó que nadie visitase al prisionero y sin excepciones.

- Vaya… - Vamos Bella rápido invéntate algo – a mí el inspector me dijo que si podía. Vera yo soy…la hija del antiguo inspector y seré testigo en este caso – mentí sobre lo último – Billy pensó que yo podría obtener cierta información que a él se le haya escapado o que el acusado no ha querido contarle.

- Me gustaría creerla señorita; pero ni mentir es su fuerte, ni creo que el inspector te deje entrar en esa celda.

- ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Le llamaré si quiere una prueba! – saqué mi reparado móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marqué - ¡Billy! Hola, siento molestarte; pero ¿Podrías decirle al agente que vigila al joven Cullen que tengo permiso para hablar con él? – Le tendí el teléfono al policía y este lo tomó algo tembloroso.

- Esto… ¿Inspector?...S-Sí señor…L-lo lamento...No se preocupe cumpliré su orden…S-si tranquilo les dejaré a solas…L-lo lamente muchísimo inspector… ¡Si señor! – El agente volvió a darme el teléfono móvil – Lamento también no haberla creído, puede pasar; pero tengo que revisarla antes de entrar. Solo, para asegurar que no llevas nada para ayudarle a escapar – bufé, estaba molesta. ¿Qué más tendría que inventar para que ese policía me dejase ver a Edward?

- Está bien – Abrí mis piernas y mis brazos y el agente comenzó a cachearme.

- Yo que usted, tendría cuidado de donde toca – refunfuñó Edward desde el interior de la celda, y por primera vez desde que me despedí de él en aquel hospital vi sus brillantes e intensos ojos verdes. Mi Edward…

- Puede pasar, estaré fuera. Si necesita algo avíseme.

- Gracias, agente – el policía me abrió la celda y tras cerrarme dentro de ella se marchó jugueteando con el enorme manojo de llaves.

- Ed…

No pude añadir nada más, Edward casi voló hacia mi lado y me estrechó entre sus brazos como si en ese mismo instante el mundo se abriese bajo nuestros pies y desapareciésemos para siempre. No podía negarme a él, a su olor a fuego y a brisa, a su lenta respiración haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello y a sus dedos dibujando dulces caricias en mi espalda. Cerré levente mis ojos y apoyé mi cabecita en su pecho mientras el compa de los latidos de su corazón inundaba mis oídos convirtiéndose en mi canción favorita.

Pasamos varios minutos abrazados que para mí apenas fueron un par de segundos. Sentía su respiración suave haces cosquillas en mi cuello. Sentía su naricita olfatear como un pequeño cachorrito el aroma a fresas de mi pelo. Sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba su nombre y como mis labios hormigueaban rogando el leve contacto de los suyos.

Me besó, suave, cálido y tan perfecto como el tacto de los pétalos de una flor. Sentí su sonrisa sobre mis labios y lentamente se separó de mí.

- No entiendo cómo has conseguido que Billy te deje pasar; pero no creo ser digno de la visita de un dulce ángel – sonrió de nuevo y llevó sus dedos a mis mejillas limpiando unas lágrimas que ni fui consciente que derramé.

- Edward…tenemos que irnos, tenemos que escapar de aquí, huir, correr…Billy…Billy va a condenarte a muerte Edward…yo…yo… ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué pasa esto?! ¡Toda la culpa es de su maldito hijo! – grité cayendo de rodillas al suelo entre lágrimas. No podía, no podía aguantar más cada fragmento de odio que guardaba e mi corazón hacia Billy y su hijo.

- Bella, Bella mi amor tranquila. No entiendo nada; pero no puedo marcharme, no puedo huir más…no sin ti… - se agachó a mi altura y me abrazó – No me obligues Bella, a estar el poco tiempo que nos quede juntos alejado de ti…

- Yo… ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué? No entiendo…

- ¿Por qué no quieres un abogado?

- Ja, ja, ja, todo esto era solo para que contratase un abogado. Bella, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bella, hace 2 años fallecí en el hospital de Forks, me enterraron, e incluso tu padre fue a mi entierro. Todos me vieron morir, estar tumbado en aquel ataúd. Seguro que mañana harán declarar a mi padre, escuché que piensan que mi padre me suministro alguna droga para fingir mi muerte. Si contrato un abogado, este no sabrá cómo defenderme de tales acusaciones, mientras que yo – sonrió con picardía – sé improvisar.

- Pero…Edward es un juicio muy complicado…Rosalie me dijo que te juzgaría un jurado popular…

- Bella – Edward me silenció con uno de sus dedos – Sé que es complicado; pero pase lo que pase, te pido perdón de antemano…

- ¿Eh? – pregunté confusa.

- Tranquila, solo no te preocupes por nada.

- Aún así… - comencé a rebuscar en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y saqué un papel doblado. – Toma esto, me lo ha dado Jake. – sonreí tendiéndole la fotografía.

- ¿Jake? ¿Quién es Jake? – noté un tono de voz algo inusual en el Edward y no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Jake? Él es mi amigo de la infancia, siempre jugábamos juntos, es alto, moreno, la verdad es que ha cambiado mucho, es realmente guapo.

- Grrrr – Escuché rugir a Edward y no pude evitar comenzar a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja no sabía eso de tus tontos celos – reí y el solo evitó la mirada – Jake, es el hijo de Billy, él está al tanto de todo puesto que tal y como su padre, también es policía. Es él quien ha fingido ser su padre para que ese agente me dejase pasar a verte.

- ¡Ah! Creo que sé de quién hablar, cuando sucedió lo de Alice le vi un par de veces por la comisaría. Recuerdo que era un buen chico y muy sonriente ¿Y qué es lo que ese chico te ha dado? ¿Una foto?

- Mírala… - Edward fue a tomar la fotografía de mis manos; pero en lugar de eso, la dejo caer al suelo y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

- ¡Bella! ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido en las manos?! ¡Tienes las manos llenas de cortes! – Edward rebuscó algo entre sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo de tela que tenía bordado sus iniciales. Con ayuda de su boca y algo de fuerza, lo rompió y comenzó a vendar la mano que tenía más herida.

- Yo…lo siento… - murmuré – siempre te causo problemas…

- No es tú culpa ser tan torpe – sonrió - ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Alice...cuando intenté salir de la habitación de tu hermana…ella…ella se murió, Edward…

- Entiendo…ya está mi amor, ella estará en un lugar mejor ¿vale? – Edward me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos mientras yo comenzaba a llorar en su pecho. Pasamos varios minutos abrazados, sin decir nada, simplemente dejando que el sonido de mis sollozos inundase la oscura celda. – Todo saldrá… - pero Edward no llegó a concluir la frase – Lo siento…

Nos quedamos un largo tiempo en aquel extraño silencio hasta que dejé de sollozar entre sus brazos. Cuando al fin pude respirar con normalidad, tomé la fotografía que Edward había dejado caer al suelo y se la tendí de nuevo mientras el aprovechaba el coger la foto para rozar sus dedos con los de mi mano recién vendada.

- El chico moreno y atlético es Jake, la mujer de la derecha es su madre y el hombre que está a su izquierda es Billy, finalmente, a la izquierda de Billy está…

- ¡¿Cómo has conseguido esta foto?! ¡¿Qué relación tenía ese maldito con la policía?! ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Seguro que ese desgraciado ya sabía quién era el agresor de mi hermana y aun así! ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¡Todo esto es por su culpa...todo es por su culpa! – Edward no paraba de gritar mientras que sus puños se cerraban con fuerzas y golpeaba la pared. Sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse y no supe que hacer, solo abrazarle.

- Edward…tranquilízate, escúchame por…

- ¡No! – Edward me apartó y tal fue su brusquedad que perdí el equilibrio y cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe; pero este nunca tuvo lugar.

- Dios…no puedo creer que haya estado a punto de hacerte daño…no a ti… -Me estrechó con un poquito más de fuerza mientras parpadeaba y sus ojos recuperaban ese hermoso color verde. – Lo siento…

- E-Edward…no vuelvas jamás…a hacer algo así… - comencé a llorar de nuevo y él se limitó a morder su labio inferior y a arroparme entre sus brazos.

Veía en sus ojos que el arrepentimiento le estaba consumiendo, e incluso podía sentir el temblor de sus manos al recordar cómo me había empujado. Edward no se merecía que yo le añadiese más dolor. Entendía que el hecho de ver aquella imagen y darse cuenta de que Billy había ocultado la verdad, le había hecho perder la razón; pero a fin de cuentas, justo cuando me empujo, fue por mí y por protegerme de la caída, que volvió en sí y me salvó del golpe. Cerré los ojos dejándome acunar entre sus brazos, esperando que mi respiración volviese a ser tranquila y que sus manos dejasen de temblar. Cuando finalmente pude volver a hablar, tomé una pequeña bocanada de aire y murmuré.

- Quiero que me invites a cenar…

- ¿Eh? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró fijamente.

- Te perdonaré, solo si me prometes que saldrás libre y me invitarás a cenar. ¿Sabes? Desde que enfermé, mis dietas han sido controladas y supervisadas, la comida de hospital era sumamente horrible y la de mi padre no es que fuese mucho mejor. Nunca he podido disfrutar de una buena cena, de poder pedir un rico manjar en una fina carta ni de…tener una verdadera cita…

- Y quieres compartir tu primera cena y tu primera cita ¿conmigo? – Al fin pude ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y ese toque picaresco – Te prometo, que saldré de aquí, juntos, para cenar en el más exquisito de los restaurantes.

- Te amo, Edward – murmuré justo antes de que sus labios sellasen de nuevo los míos.

Pasamos varios minutos en aquella celda, y aproveché que Edward parecía más calmado para contarle todo lo que rato atrás Jake me había relatado. Sus ojos en ocasiones se oscurecían y tomaba mi mano para tranquilizarse; pero ni tan siquiera apretaba con fuerza para no volver a causarme daño alguno. Cuando al fin terminé de contarle a Edward todo lo sucedido, este me dijo que guardase la fotografía y se la diese en el juicio, pues tenía miedo de que Billy la descubriese y le quitase el único clavo ardiendo al que él podía agarrase.

Aunque en ocasiones, el silencio invadía aquella celda y solo se escuchaba entre las oscuras paredes el leve ruidito que sus dedos hacían sobre mi piel al acariciarme, para mí, esa prisión se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como mi pequeño paraíso personal. Un lugar donde estar solo con Edward, juntos, sin que ni el hecho de él ser un diablo y yo su futura alma nos impidiese ser felices y fantasear con envejecer uno al lado del otro.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando noté los firmes y masculinos dedos de mi padre acariciar mi pelo. Hacía tiempo que me había quedado dormida en aquel incomodo sillón, pues tras haber sido echada casi a patadas de la comisaría, había vuelto al hospital para pasar la noche con mi padre. Aún podía recordar a la perfección los gritos de Billy cuando descubrió mi mentira y me sacó de la celda a la fuerza, apartándome entre gritos y patadas de los brazos de Edward. Cuando llegué al hospital, mi padre intentó aconsejarme que no me inmiscuyese demasiado en asuntos tan peligrosos, y de los que no podía asegurarme salir bien parada, y continuó dándome palabras de consuelo hasta que me durmió. No supe muy bien si antes de rendirme a los brazos de morfeo, debí haberle contado lo de la fotografía que tenía en mí poder; pero preferí callar antes que aceptar que mi padre podía haber ocultado también aquella horrible tragedia.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes, Bella?

- Agotada y… ¡ajam! ¡ajam! – tosí – Lo siento, creo que entre la ansiedad y el frio que hacía en la celda estoy empezando a enfermar.

- ¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Quieres que llamemos al doctor?! ¡No me digas que has vuelto a recaer! ¡¿Te duele de nuevo el pecho?!

- Papá, papá, estoy más que sana. No te preocupes por eso, créeme estoy curada. – Le di un beso en la frente – No te preocupes.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas y descansas un poco, Bella?

- No puedo papá – miré el reloj del móvil – Ya son las 08:00 y el juicio de Edward comenzará en un par de horas.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí. Jake me llamó cuando salí de la comisaría y me advirtió de que el juicio se realizaría hoy. Al parecer, Billy hizo todo lo posible para ello.

- Ha sido muy inteligente, al hacer un juicio tan precipitado, se aseguraba que Edward no pudiese contar con una buena defensa y que los miembros del jurado no puedan ser influidos por los medios de comunicación.

- ¿Medios de comunicación?

- Bella, hace dos años tú comenzaste con tus mareos y enfermedades, y pensé que lo mejor era aislarte de la dureza de tales casos; pero el de Edward, fue un caso muy sonado en la prensa y en la televisión. Seguro que ya se filtró la noticia y eso jugaría en contra de Billy.

- Entiendo… - miré el reloj – Lo siento papá; pero tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. Te llamaré con lo que digan.

- ¡Bella! – me llamó mi padre – Ten en cuenta algo para el juicio, normalmente estos duran semanas e incluso meses; pero este caso ya consta con muchas pruebas y testimonios, por lo que dudo que sea muy largo. Cada día, luchad por lo que creéis correcto y justo, y sobre todo, no prolongues en mostrar la prueba que guardas en el bolsillo del pantalón, pues el jurado puede que se retire a deliberar en el momento menos oportuno.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Soy policía, Bella, y no has sacado la mano del bolsillo en toda la noche. No sé porque no me lo has contado y supongo que tendrás tus motivos; pero quiero que sepas algo. Jamás, fui consciente de que el agresor de Alice había sido el hijo de Billy.

- Gracias, por habérmelo dicho. – Sonreí, y tras darle un beso en la frente a mi padre me marché, tomando una nueva sudadera del armario, hacia lo que sería un enfrentamiento a muerte.

Cuando salí del hospital anduve por el aparcamiento un par de minutos hasta que al fin vislumbré a lo lejos la vieja camioneta. Fui a subir; pero, de pronto, un reluciente deportivo rojo pitó a mis espaldas y vi como la puerta del copiloto se abría a la vez que el coche terminaba de detenerse.

- ¿Subes?

- ¿Rosalie?

- Buenos días – sonrió mientras me miraba desde el interior de su flamante BMW – supuse que irías hacia Seattle y puesto que yo también voy, pensé que te gustaría viajar con algo más de comodidad. Además, ayer me dejaste preocupada, te escuché quejarte y de pronto se cortó la llamada. ¿Qué te sucedió? Quise llamarte; pero las cosas en casa no estaban del todo bien y al final me acabó siendo imposible.

- Tranquila, solo fue un pequeño mareo.

- Gracias a dios. – sonrió - ¿Entonces te vienes conmigo? Aunque tengo que ir a recoger a Emmett antes.

- Vale. Muchas gracias por llevarme. – Me subí al auto y me quedé durante un par de segundos disfrutando de la enorme comodidad del reluciente auto.

- No las des, Bella. Somos nosotros los que te estamos muy agradecidos.

- No lo estéis…a fin de cuentas…es mi culpa que hayan arrestado a Edward.

- Para nada, tú le salvaste la vida, Bella. Y no hay palabras para agradecerte por habérnoslo traído de vuelta. Desde ahora y para siempre, eres como una hermana para mí.

No supe que decir ante tales palabras, jamás alguien me había dicho que me consideraba como una hermana, y mucho menos, una chica de la clase de Rosalie. Supuse que quizás si nos hubiésemos conocido en el instituto ella sería del insoportable grupo de animadoras descerebradas y yo la rata de biblioteca; pero sinceramente, Rosalie era demasiado buena como para haber sido mala con nadie. Recordé que mi padre siempre me decía que un gesto valía más que mil palabras y antes de decir nada que pudiese romper el momento, abracé a Rosalie y le murmuré, que era una gran persona y que haría lo que fuera necesario para que todo al final saliese bien.

Llegamos a Seattle pasados más de 30 min, aunque nuestra tardanza, también fue debida a que tuvimos que ir a recoger a Emmett y este vivía en el sentido contrario a nuestro destino. Tardamos un tiempo en dar con el tribunal y al hacerlo, observamos atónitos como varios medios de comunicación estaban agolpados frente a la puerta entrevistando a un viejo policía de pelo canoso y rechoncha tripa. Rosalie aparcó en vehículo lo más cerca posible e intentando cubrir nuestros rostros entre nosotros conseguimos entrar atravesando a todas aquellas personas.

Enorme y fría, esas eran las palabras que mejor definían aquel lugar. A todos lados, decenas de policías uniformados se movían de un lugar a otro. De pronto, una extraña sensación recorrió mi espalda y vi como un hombre, de piel morena y pelo oscuro y engrañado, que era trasladado por aquel pasillo me miraba fijamente mientras el ruido de sus esposas chirriaba en mis oídos. Sentí miedo, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y su sonrisa escalofriante me hizo estremecer.

- Aparta tus ojos de ella, Laurent. Es una orden – Conocía esa voz, me giré y vi a Edward situado a pocos pasos detrás de ese preso siendo trasladado también por varios policías.

- ¡Edward! – intenté correr en su dirección; pero Rosalie me detuvo.

- Tranquila, Bella. Ahora no puedes ir con él… - Vi que en sus ojos había más sufrimiento que en los de cualquier persona humana.

- Perdonen, no pueden estar aquí, ahora mismo varios presos están acudiendo a sus respectivas salas para declarar y este no es un lugar por el que pasear libremente. Hay una pequeña sala de visitas donde los familiares pueden reunirse con los acusados minutos antes del juicio, está justo al final de este pasillo. Robert, acompáñelos. – Uno de los policías que agarraba a Edward vino hacia nosotros y nos indicó que le siguiésemos. Miré por última vez a mi diablo y seguí a ese policía hacia una sala aún más siniestra que el pasillo anterior.

Durante la larga espera, antes de que Edward llegase a la sala de visitas, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a tomar un café y yo me dediqué a observar a los familiares de los presos que esperaban junto a nosotros en aquella sala. Había tantas lágrimas, tanto dolor…Me pregunté, si alguno de los presos a los que aquellas personas esperaban sería inocente; pero de pronto, pensé, que para todas aquellas personas Edward también era un asesino y sin embargo, yo también le estaba esperando como si fuese el hombre más bueno del mundo. Yo no era distinta de aquellas familias rotas.

Rosalie y Emmett me trajeron un café cuando regresaron y por fortuna, apenas tuvimos que esperar mucho más para que Edward llegase. Vi en Rosalie las ganas de correr hacia el que para ella, era un hermano más; pero aún así, me dio una palmadita en la espalda cediéndome a mí el honor de ser la primera en rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos. Su calor me invadió cuando también sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su naricita hizo cosquillas en mi cuello mientras olfateaba el aroma de mis cabellos. Le había echado tanto de menos que, hasta que no volví a sentirme protegida en su pecho, no me sentí feliz y completa de nuevo. Poco a poco, y para mi desgracia, me fui alejando de Edward para que fueran su hermano y su cuñada los que pudiesen abrazarlo. Durante un largo rato, pudimos estar riendo a su lado; pero por desgracia, era necesario tratar…ciertos asuntos.

- ¡No pienso dejarla hacer eso, Rosalie! – gritó Edward llamando la atención de un policía que a punto estuvo de llevárselo de nuestro lado.

- Baja la voz, Edward. Al final conseguirás que te saquen de aquí y no creo que sea bueno que te metas en problemas teniendo en cuenta de que el juicio comenzará en apenas 1 hora – le regañó. – Edward, no seas idiota, ni infantil – murmuró enojada - ¿Acaso no ves que es la única carta que puedes jugar a tu favor?

- Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacerlo, Rosalie, así que no insistas. – Volvió a decir Edward con voz firme y tajante.

- Hermanito, Rose tiene razón ¿Cómo demostrarás que la declaración de Jamen es falsa? Ningún miembro del jurado se creerá la palabra de un… - Emmett no fue capaz de decir la palabra "asesino"; pero nadie le dio importancia a ello.

- He dicho que no y es que no – la voz de Edward sonaba cada vez más enojada.

- Pero…

- ¡No! – gritó de nuevo.

- ¡Ya basta! – no pude callarme más y alcé al fin mi voz. - Creo que tengo derecho a decidir por mi misma si quiero o no quiero declarar en el juicio de hoy…

- Bella, ese maldito estará allí, no pienso dejarte…

- Tú no me ordenas nada, Edward – le corté – Rosalie y Emmett tienen razón. No podrás defender tu inocencia en este caso si no cuentas con mi declaración…Aún así, si lo deseas puedes intentar luchar solo, yo solo intervendré en caso de extrema necesidad.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan. Déjame compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí…

- No merezco que me compenses por nada…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Edward no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a sonreír tristemente y fijó sus ojos en mí.

- Lo siento… - murmuró y antes de que pudiese añadir nada más el policía que estaba tras nosotros nos indicó que debíamos abandonar la sala, pues el horario de visitas había finalizado y el acusado debía prepararse para el juicio.

Me quedé quieta y completamente muda pensando en las últimas palabras que Edward me había dedicado. No era la primera vez que me pedía perdón desde que le habían arrestado y cada vez que lo hacía menos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Le amaba con toda mi alma y la incertidumbre de sus palabras estaba empezando a volverte loca y romper mi corazón.

Poco a poco, todos los familiares o amigos que habíamos en aquella sala fuimos marchándonos mientras los presos se encontraban quietos al otro lado de la habitación. Busqué a Edward con la mirada justo antes de terminar de abandonar el lugar y cuando sus ojos y los míos se perdieron los unos en los otros, todo mi miedo desapareció y sentí de nuevo que las cosas podían salir bien…o no.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Buenas tardes a todos! Lo sé, lo sé, sé que no tengo perdón y la verdad es que me he dado cuenta que últimamente dedico más tiempo en estas notas a pedir perdón que a daros las gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. Es por ello, que para compensar toda la tardanza y el odio que debéis de haberme cogido por tardona, voy a publicar dos capítulos en el día de hoy. Este, y uno más que supongo estará subido unos minutos después de este. El siguiente capítulo tiene una extensión del doble de un capítulo normal, así que espero que con estos dos capítulos aceptéis mis disculpas por lenta.

Bueno, después de la anterior mini explicación y disculpa, espero que este capítulo os halla gustado, a mi personalmente me gustó los momentos de necesidad de Edward y sus ganas de estar con Bella. También adoré sus celos sobre Jake y el momento en el que le dice a Laurent que no mire a Bella. Me pareció bastante divertido.

Finalmente, no me entretengo mucho más, solo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo y que disfrutéis del siguiente. Así pues, estad atento para la publicación en el día de hoy del próximo capítulo. Me despido pues pidiendo que si os gustó queréis darme sus opiniones o cualquier otra cosa, no dudéis en dejarme un lindo reviews que leeré encantada. Gracias a todos siempre por vuestro apoyo y comentarios que me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante y continuar escribiendo este lindo fics.

Besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Att: SthelaCullen.**_


	16. Capitulo 16: Ahora lo entiendo

_**Capitulo 16: "Ahora lo entiendo..."**_

- Por favor, guarden silencio. – ordenó el alguacil situado al lado del estrado - Presidirá la sala, la jueza encargada del caso, Leah Clearwater.

Al fin, el momento de la verdad había llegado. El juicio de Edward estaba a punto de comenzar, y si no hubiese sido por que Rosalie agarraba mi brazo, tal vez hubiese perdido el equilibrio a causa del temblor de mis rodillas. El fiscal situado a la derecha, cerca del jurado popular, parecía inmerso en sus papeles mientras cuchicheaba en voz muy baja y señalaba una y otra vez un papel que había sobre su mesa. A la izquierda, Edward estaba de pie, firme y aparentemente muy seguro de sí mismo mirando fijamente a la jueza que comenzaba a tomar su lugar.

- Orden en la sala – ordenó la jueza golpeando un par de veces con su mazo de madera – Se abre la sesión del juicio por homicidio y agresión contra el señor Edward Anthony Cullen.

- La acusación está lista, su señoría. – Añadió el fiscal.

- La defensa está lista, su señoría. – repitió Edward.

- Bien, señor fiscal, por favor, proceda con su alegato inicial.

- Sí, su señoría. Hace dos años, tuvieron lugar una serie de asesinatos en serie. Durante varios meses, la policía fue incapaz de dar con dicho asesino, hasta que un día, Edward Cullen fue asesinado cuando cometía su último crimen.

- ¿Asesinado? Señor fiscal, se da cuenta que no se puede juzgar a un muerto ¿verdad?

- Sí, su señoría y no se preocupe, cuando el acusado fue arrestado rápidamente le volvieron a dar como "vivo" en el registro. Como decía, el acusado fingió su propia muerte y dos años más tarde, cometió un error agrediendo a un joven inocente. Señores del jurado – el fiscal se giró mirando a todas aquellas personas que expectantes escuchaban sus palabras – hoy demostraremos, que Edward Cullen no es un más que un vulgar asesino que arrastró con él a más de un inocente.

- Entiendo – añadió la jueza – puede llamar a su primer testigo fiscal.

- Llamo al estrado, al policía encargado del caso, Billy Black.

"_Billy…"_ pensé y suspiré algo aliviada al recordar que le había podido dar la foto a Edward cuando nos vimos en aquella sala. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Rosalie y esta me devolvió el apretón a la vez que suspiraba y miraba al suelo pronunciando en voz muy débil una pequeña oración. Animó, Edward. Demuestra lo que realmente eres, no te dejes ganar, no por Billy.

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y solamente la verdad?

- Lo juro – dijo Billy situando su mano sobre un enorme libro.

- Bien señor Black. Relate a este tribunal, todo lo que sucedió en el caso E-313 de hace dos años, hasta el momento de la detención de señor Cullen hace un par de días.

- Hace dos años, el joven Cullen se escapó de casa en busca de venganza. Su hermana Alice Cullen, había sido agredida por unos hombres cuyas identidades hasta el momento son desconocidas. El primer lugar al que fue, fue Seattle. Tenemos la declaración de una enfermera que afirma haberle visto en el hospital preguntando por una chica que había sufrido una agresión similar a la de su hermana. Sorprendentemente, el joven Cullen tenía grandes dotes de investigación y en poco tiempo fue capaz de encontrar a varios "supuestos" agresores de jovencitas y acabar con sus vidas. Es por ello, que recibió el sobrenombre del ángel de la muerte, pues muchos afirmaban que hacía justicia; pero un día, asesinó a un inocente y supuestamente, murió también. Después de dos años, el señor Cullen, ha vuelto a atacar a otro inocente y esta vez, si hemos podidos detenerle. El misterio, es como sobrevivió, pero posiblemente sus padres le ayudaron a fingir su propia muerte.

- Como ven, miembros del jurado, no hay mucho más que decir. Edward Cullen es un asesino en serie, contamos con varias declaraciones que afirman haberlo visto en el lugar de los hechos e incluso fue descubierto cometiendo sus dos últimos crímenes. – Sonrió el fiscal – señoría, creo que no hay mucho más motivos para prolongar este juicio.

- ¡Protesto! – gritó Edward – Tengo derecho a interrogar al testigo.

- Señor Cullen, ríndase, hágase un favor y a todas esas familias de la gente a la que asesinó.

- Tengo derecho a interrogar al testigo y pienso hacerlo.

- Está bien, señor abogado, puede proceder con su interrogatorio. – ordenó la jueza.

- Señor Black, es cierto, no voy a intentar negar lo indefendible. – abrí los ojos como platos y sentí la fuerza con la que Rosalie apretaba mi mano de nuevo. No Edward…no podía declararse culpable…no podía rendirse… - Es cierto, yo cometí aquellos asesinatos; pero hay algo erróneo en su declaración. Algo que no es del todo cierto. – Aclaró – En primer lugar, ningún miembro de mi familia estuvo relacionado con mi fingida muerte, no voy a dejar que ninguno de ellos se vea implicado. Al ser mi padre doctor, tenía ciertos conocimientos de medicinas, cuando desperté tras la operación en el hospital me inyecté una droga capaz de adormecer mis constantes vitales el tiempo suficiente para que todos me diesen por muerto. Tenía un acuerdo con un hombre de la funeraria el cual me ayudó a salir del ataúd antes de que este fuese enterrado.

- Je, solo es un detalle que no cambia lo que eres Cullen, un asesino de inocentes.

- ¡Protesto! – gritó golpeando la mesa – Yo jamás le he puesto la mano encima a un solo inocente y puedo desmostarlo. Aguacil, ¿podría traer el retrato robot del caso E-313?

Llevé una de mis manos a mi boca y comencé a morder mis uñas. Tras el último protesto de Edward, Rosalie y Emmett habían abandonado la sala superados por la presión y la reciente confesión de Edward. Su sentencia cada vez estaba más próxima de ser emitida y de que fuese "culpable".

- Aquí está. Tome, señor Cullen.

- Muchas gracias aguacil. Señor Black, este es el retrato robot del agresor de la señorita Alice. ¿Le suena de algo?

- No he visto a ese hombre en mi vida.

- ¿Está seguro? Yo creo que se trata de su hijo, Aro Black.

- ¿Intentas hacerles creer que Aro era responsable? Lo dije en mi anterior declaración. Mataste a un inocente y ese fue mi hijo. – de pronto se formó un barullo en la sala que la jueza acalló con un par de golpes de mazo.

- Orden en la sala. Señor Black, añada eso a su declaración. La última víctima mortal del acusado era su hijo.

- Su señoría, no creo que eso sea relevante.

- ¡Protesto! Es muy importante, su señoría. Déjeme continuar y demostraré que el testigo ha mentido en su declaración.

- Prosiga pues.

- Entonces, afirma que el joven del retrato robot, no es idéntico a su hijo.

- Exacto. Además, la noche del crimen cometido contra Alice Cullen, mi hijo se encontraba en Italia con unos familiares, fue imposible que él cometiese el asesinato.

- Al fin, ha dicho justo lo que yo quería. – Edward rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó la fotografía – Esta, es una foto familiar tomada el día que agredieron a mi hermana ¿Acaso no es este Aro Black? ¿Y acaso no es idéntico al retrato robot?

- ¡Protesto! – gritó el fiscal – Nadie me había informado de esa prueba, solicito que no conste en acta.

- Protesta denegada, la prueba presentada por el señor Cullen, acaba de demostrar que su testigo ha mentido. Al parecer, Aro Black si era culpable de la agresión hacia esa joven. - dio un golpe con el mazo – Testigo, no solo ha mentido al tribunal, sino que ocultó la identidad de un violador. Aguacil, arreste al señor Black por delito de ocultación de pruebas. – volvió a golpear con el mazo – Tras este interrogatorio, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que el acusado, presuntamente a cometido varios casos de homicidio; pero aún queda la denuncia por agresión. Es por ello, que doy por finalizada la sesión por el día de hoy. Fiscal, prepare a su próximo testigo y esta vez, no quiero que se repita lo de hoy. Señor Cullen, usted deberá volver a su celda; pero se le podrá facilitar una copia de todo el material que necesite para el juicio de mañana. Los miembros del jurado popular irán al hotel que tenían asignado y no podrán mantener contacto con el exterior a fin de que la prensa no interfiera en su decisión. Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Se cierra la sesión. - La jueza dio un último golpe con su mazo y un par de aguaciles esposaron de nuevo a Edward.

Lentamente vi marchar a Edward. Sus ojos estaba tristes mientras buscaban los míos entra la multitud. Sonrió al verme y yo le devolví la sonrisa. No sabía que iba a suceder, ni cuantos años de condena le caerían a Edward; pero cuando sonreía de esa manera tan endiablada, hacía que mi mundo cobrase sentido de nuevo y que nada más que él, yo, y un futuro que cada vez veía más lejano a su lado, hicieran desaparecer cada uno de mis miedos.

Salí de la sala, justo detrás del fiscal que parecía enojado y no paraba de gritarle a varios policías por no haberle informado sobre la fotografía que Edward poseía. Decidí, que lo mejor sería ignorarlo e ir a buscar a Rosalie y Emmett para volver lo antes posible al hospital y pasar el resto de día con mi padre. Además, quería también ir a ver a Jake por si este podía darme alguna información sobre como el fiscal pensaba enfocar la sesión de mañana.

- ¡Bella! – A lo lejos, Esme agitaba su mano llamando mi atención agarrada al brazo de su esposo.

- Buenos días, Esme – la saludé con una triste sonrisa mientras ella me estrechaba entre sus brazos – Gracias a esa fotografía, hoy Edward ha conseguido librarse de una condena mucho mayor, gracias…

- No me las des Esme…a fin de cuentas, si yo no hubiese hecho que Edward viniese a Forks nada de esto hubiese sucedido… - sollocé y Esme solo acarició mis cabellos y besó mi frente.

- No me pidas perdón, Bella, pues a fin de cuentas, gracias a ti he recuperado a un hijo que daba por muerto. Gracias.

Durante unos pocos minutos, Esme me consoló entre sus brazos. Pensé, que posiblemente, el calor que sentía en mi corazón era lo que el resto del mundo disfrutaba cuando era consolado por el amor de una madre. Cuando Esme me soltó, besó con ternura mi frente y fue Carlisle el que me envolvió. Por mucho odio que yo sentía hacia mi misma por haber condenado a Edward al corredor de la muerte, toda su familia agradecía en el alma que les hubiese devuelto a su ángel perdido.

Al cabo de un rato, logramos dar con Rosalie y Emmett que se encontraban tomando un café cerca de la máquina expendedora de la entrada. La pobre Rosalie, no paraba de llorar y varias gotas de café habían manchado la tela de sus vaqueros debido al temblor de sus manos. Tras una pequeña charla, Esme y Carlisle, decidieron que lo mejor sería marchar hacia un hotel cercano y alojarnos hasta el día de mañana, a fin de cuentas, si estábamos todos juntos podríamos apoyarnos los unos en los otros. Aún así, yo no quise molestarles y dije que tomaría un taxi para pasar el resto del día en el hospital acompañando a mi viejo padre, pues, a fin de cuentas, realmente necesitaba que él me consolara y dijese que todo saldría bien.

Una vez que Rosalie se relajó y Carlisle habían conseguido que le comunicasen la hora del juicio de mañana, nos dispusimos a salir por la entrada principal, detrás de la cual, se escuchaba un gran ajetreo, gritos y sirenas de varios coches patrulla.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – pregunté en voz baja a la vez que lentamente empujaba la puerta.

Lo que vi en aquel momento, jamás habría palabras para describirlo. Miles de personas se concentraban con las manos en alto proclamando frases de justicia y de venganza. Todas ellas vestían de negro y levantaban pancartas con el dibujo de…un ángel. Sí, es cierto que esa gente pedía justicia; pero no para condenar a mi demonio, sino para que le dejasen volar libre hacia el cielo. Reconocía el rostro de las mujeres que mas fuertes alzaban sus voces, pues eran las madres de las chicas que Edward había vengado. De pronto, una de esas mujeres salió de entre la multitud, se acercó a una derrumbada Esme y tomó su mano como si se tratase de la estatua de algún santo.

- Señora, sé que usted no me conoce, y realmente, yo tampoco la conozco a usted; pero hace dos años mi hija fue asesinada y la policía no me ayudo. Durante meses, sufría pesadillas y lloraba pensando que aquellos que le arrebataron la vida a mi hija estarían en libertad y disfrutando de los privilegios que mi pequeña jamás llegaría a conocer. Hasta que, un día, escuché en las noticias que alguien apodado el ángel de la muerte había acabado con la vida de un violador que se le relacionaba con la muerte de mi pequeña, desde ese momento, pude volver a dormir. Gracias, por haber dado a luz al joven que consiguió que yo y muchas madres, podamos al fin dormir en paz tras haber vengado la muerte de nuestras hijas. Gracias, familia Cullen.

Esme abrazó a la mujer que casi estaba de rodillas ante ella y lloró en brazos de aquella desconocida. Sentí, el frio de un par de lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, pues por primera vez, pensaba que las cosas podrían llegar a salir bien.

Con ayuda de la policía, logramos después de varios minutos salir del juzgado y dirigirnos hacia el hotel donde los Cullen pasarían la noche. Desde allí, tomé un taxi que ellos se ofrecieron a pagarme y regresé al hospital de Forks para ver a mi padre. Sinceramente, sentí como si todo a mí alrededor se iluminara cuando él consoló mi llanto entre sus brazos y acarició mis cabellos hasta que me dormí.

Desperté cercana la hora de la cena, me sentía mal por haberme pasado casi toda la tarde dormida en lugar de haber aprovechado el tiempo con mi padre. Aún así, este no dijo nada, solo sonrió y murmuró algo de que hablaba en sueños. Durante un largo tiempo estuve rogándole que me dijese que es lo que había pronunciado mientras descansaba; pero este solo me dijo que para su desgracia, el joven Cullen parecía ser demasiado importante para mí. "Por favor cerebro dime que no has murmurado nada como Edward te amo, por favor…" Al cabo de un rato entre risas y bromas con mi padre sobre el hecho de no ser yo la única que murmura cosas en sueño, la cena llegó y le ofrecimos a Sue que nos acompañara. La verdad, estaba feliz de ver a esos dos enamorados, aunque sabía que la pobre enfermera no tardaría mucho en quedarse sola de nuevo…al igual que yo…_"¡Bella! ¡Deja de pensar esas cosas!" _Me regañé a mi misma y decidí marcharme durante un rato de la habitación para darles algo de intimidad.

Eché una moneda en la maquinas de café que había en la primera planta y esperé un par de minutos a que este estuviese listo. El suave aroma y el calor del café consiguieron relajarme, por lo que tomé asiento en una pequeña banqueta azul para poder degustarlo con calma. Durante mi pequeño descanso, tomé el teléfono móvil y llamé a Jake para preguntarle cómo se encontraba tras la detención de su padre y pedirle disculpas; pero por desgracia, este no parecía querer contestarme. Apenas había bebido un par de sorbos de café más, cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla, ponía número desconocido y durante unos segundos dudé en contestar. Aún así, mi corazón pensó que quizás podía tratarse de Edward, por lo que sin dudarlo un segundo más descolgué al aparato.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

- Vaya, es un poco descortés por tu parte haber borrado mi número. Yo aún conservo el tuyo.

- …

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? Esperaba algo como – aclaró su voz carraspeando un par de veces – Hola James, te echaba de menos – y comenzó a reír. Mis manos, empezaron a temblar al escuchar su voz y de mi boca eran incapaces de salir las palabras. No podía estar sucediendo, no podía ser…no…él no…

- ¿Q-qué quieres…? – pregunté al fin.

- Nada, solo charlar. – le escuché volver a reír y fui a colgar el teléfono pero… - No cuelgues, o es que acaso no valoras ni tan siquiera un poco tú vida.

- N-No te tengo miedo, la policía pronto te detendrá de nuevo y no podrás hacerme daño…

- Te equivocas. La policía no me hará nada por qué mañana. A fin de cuentas, tú declararas a mi favor. Dirás que ese tipo se volvió loco, que no es más que un ex novio celoso y que tenías miedo y por eso te inventaste que yo estaba abusando de ti.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Pienso decirles a todo lo que hiciste! ¡Pagaras por ello! – grité.

- Bella, tranquila preciosa. Escúchame, aunque mañana declares a favor de ese noviecito tuyo nada le librará de una condenada de siglos o quizás si hay suerte del corredor de la muerte. En mi caso, al ser menor, apenas un par de años en un correccional y después, libertad vigilada un par de años más. Pues preciosa, ten por seguro que en cuanto saliese en libertad vigilada iría a por ti y… – sonrió – Pero, si declaras a mi favor, a tú estúpido perro guardián le mandarán de igual modo al corredor de la muerte; pero yo no te odiaría por lo que no te haría nada malo. A ver si entiendes, Bella, si declaras mañana en mi contra, nada ni nadie podrá protegerte. Te perseguiré para siempre y… ¡TE MATARÉ! - *piii, piii, pii* colgó.

El teléfono se cayó de entre mis manos y se despedazó al impactar contra el suelo. Llevé mis manos temblorosas a mi rostro empapado en lágrimas y sentí que el aire comenzaba a faltarme. Intenté por todos los medios recordar en mi cabeza el rostro de Edward y sus palabras de consuelo y protección; pero solo era capaz de ver a James, su tétrica sonrisa y sus manos manchadas con mi sangre. Tenía miedo…mucho miedo...

Lloré durante tanto tiempo, que pensé que mi cuerpo se quedaría sin aire y que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho debido a su rápido palpitar. Por suerte, el tiempo y el aferrarme con fuerza a mis recuerdos de Edward me hicieron recuperar la calma poco a poco. Inspiré y expiré mientras terminaba de secar mis lágrimas y finalmente logré ser capaz de controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo y recomponer mi móvil. Con cuidado, miré si funcionaba y observé la hora, se había hecho muy tarde y mi padre debía de estar preocupado. Tiré el vaso de café que no me había dado cuenta derramé por el suelo minutos atrás e intentando fingir la más linda de mis sonrisas, caminé hacia la habitación de mi padre. Él, ya tenía demasiados problemas, todos tenían demasiados problemas y yo no pensaba dejar que nadie más se preocupase por mí. No sabía qué hacer, el miedo seguía alojado en mi pecho; pero esperaba, que fuese Morfeo en sus sueños el que me otorgara la respuesta. ¿Estaba dispuesta a vender la vida de Edward a cambio de la mía?...

Desperté con el ruido de las chirriantes ruedas del carrito del desayuno. Hacía tanto tiempo que no despertaba con ese molesto sonido que casi había olvidado lo desagradable que era. Observé con cuidado, que mi padre aún estaba descansando, por lo que tomé la bandeja con el desayuno y la dejé en una silla cercana a él. Con cuidado de no despertarle, tomé del armarito una camiseta limpia que había guardado y me tomé una rápida ducha para relajar mi cuerpo. A fin de cuentas, debido a la llamada de James, apenas había sido capaz de dormir más de 30 minutos seguidos. Salí rápidamente de la ducha cuando escuché los gritos de mi asustado padre preguntar por mí, el pobre, se había asustado al despertar y no verme a su lado.

Pasamos más de un par de horas desayunando y charlando como si las cosas malas que nos rodeasen no existiesen y por un momento, sentí la necesidad de contarle sobre la llamada de James y rogar su protección; pero sabía que eso solo le causaría mayor pesar.

Miré el reloj de pared y casi me caigo de la silla al ver lo tarde que era y que el juicio de Edward estaría a punto de comenzar. Por ello, me despedí rápidamente de mi padre con un beso en la mejilla y cogí mi furgoneta pisando fuerte el acelerador para llegar a tiempo. Por fortuna, lo logré, pues justo cuando al fin pude atravesar la multitud de personas que se agolpaban frente a la puerta pude ver a Esme y Carlisle acceder a la sala del tribunal.

- Se levanta la sesión en el juicio por homicidio y agresión contra el señor Edward Cullen. En la sesión de ayer quedó demostrado por declaraciones del acusado que fue él quien cometió los cargos por homicidio de los que se le acusa. Hoy deberá intentar defender su inocencia sobre la agresión al señor James Witherdale.

- La acusación está lista su señoría.

- La defensa está lista su señoría.

- Bien, señor fiscal, prosiga pues explicándole los hechos a este tribunal.

- Sí, su señoría. Miembros del jurado, hace apenas unos días, el señor Witherdale y la señorita Swan, presente hoy en esta sala, comenzaron una relación. Varios testigos han afirmado que la pareja se encontraba muy enamorada y parecía disfrutar de un hermoso romance adolescente. Un día, ambos jóvenes decidieron dar un paso en su relación e "intimar" en el polideportivo del instituto de Forks. La joven, según afirma el señor Witherdale estaba riendo hasta que el joven Cullen, anterior pareja de la señorita Swan, los descubrió y en un ataque de celos agredió al inocente chico y a punto estuvo de acabar con su vida. La señorita Swan, tenía miedo del chico Cullen y por eso en un primer momento le protegió. Ahora que sabe que se hará justicia nos ha contado la verdad. – De pronto, sentí los ojos de Edward fijos en mí, rogándome una explicación a lo que el fiscal decía, yo solo negué con mi cabeza mientras sentía de nuevo los ojos ahogados en lágrimas.

- Entiendo, señor fiscal llame a su testigo.

- Llamo a declarar al señor James Witherdale que ha pedido que por favor, la defensa se abstenga de preguntas absurdas, pues aún es incapaz de dormir debido al miedo causado por el acusado.

James pasó a mi lado mientras se dirigía hacia el estrado dispuesto a declarar esa farsa de perfectas mentiras que él se había montado. Vi caer algo de sus manos a mis pies y tomé el pequeño trozo de papel entre estas. "Sígueme el juego" ponía y a su lado el dibujo de un corazón con nuestros nombres. Temblé, sabía que Edward se negaba a que yo declarase; pero si James llevaba a cabo su plan no me quedaría más remedio que declarar a mí para salvarle. Quise seguir pensando en qué debería hacer; pero James acaba de jurar decir la verdad y su testimonio estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Todo lo que ha dicho el señor fiscal es cierto. Bella, mi pequeña y yo estamos enamorados desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el instituto. Adoro sus sonrisas y su cabello despeinado con aroma a fresas… - vi que las manos de Edward se cerraban en puños con tanta fuerza que una de sus uñas comenzó a hacer sangrar la palma de su mano. – Llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo; pero ambos estábamos seguros de amarnos. Esa noche, iba a suceder lo que ambos tanto deseábamos; pero entonces…una bestia se abalanzó sobre mí y me alejó de mi princesa. Yo ya conocía a Edward, él había dicho que se trataba del primo de Bella; pero esta me dijo que solo era un ex novio celoso que quería alejarla de todos. Como decía, esa bestia se abalanzó sobre mí y durante un tiempo creí que iba a morir…aún cierro los ojos y veo sus ojos rojos y su sed de sangre.

- Entiendo, supongo señor Cullen, que desea interrogar al testigo.

- Así es.

- Pues procesa.

- Ja…quiero decir, señor Witherdale, usted afirma que la señorita Swan y usted mantenían una relación; pero según mis fuentes, ese mismo día ella había cortado la relación y usted no se lo tomó nada bien.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Mi Bella y yo estamos enamorados! ¡Ayer mismo hablé con ella y me dijo que todo saldría bien, que podría superar esto juntos!

- ¡Protesto! ¡Es imposible que Bella hablase contigo! ¡Toda tu declaración es una absoluta mentira!

- ¡Protesto, su señoría! – gritó el fiscal – El señor Cullen está haciendo acusaciones que no puede demostrar.

- Se acepta la protesta. Señor Cullen, a no ser que pueda demostrar todo lo que dice tendré que dar por finalizado el interrogatorio.

- Su señoría… - vi que Edward me miraba y entendí lo que eso quería decir – No puedo demostrarlo con pruebas; pero si con un testigo, solicito que suba al estrado la señorita Isabella Marie Swan.

- Está bien, testigo, puede retirase. Señorita Swan, suba a declarar.

Vi que Esme me miraba fijamente mientras me levantaba sin saber si confiar en mí o creer las declaraciones del fiscal y de James. Mi mirada y la ese desgraciado se cruzaron cuando el bajó del estrado y pude sentir el temblor a causa del frio de sus ojos asesinos. Temblé, y apunto estuve de perder el equilibrio justo antes de tomar mi lugar. Jamás le había temido a la muerte, pues desde que tenía cáncer tan solo deseaba a veces acabar con mi sufrimiento; pero ahora, ahora que tenía a Edward, a los Cullen, a mi feliz padre, temía a la muerte más que a nada en el mundo_…"Te equivocas, Bella. Hay algo, a lo que le temes mucho más…"_

- ¿Jura decir la verdad y solamente la verdad?

- Lo juro…

- Señorita Swan, por favor, cuéntenos lo que sucedió esa noche y tranquila, sabes que nada malo pasará. – sonreí, Edward no se imaginaba la falta que esas palabras me hacían en ese preciso momento. Con lentitud tomé aire y comencé a hablar.

- James, siempre había sido la estrella del instituto, cualquier chica hubiese querido poder compartir tan solo un par de segundo con él y yo me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando él me dijo que quería tener una relación conmigo… - escuché al jurado murmurar que parecía ser que la historia de James era cierta, por lo que no dudé en proseguir – pero me equivoqué…James…casi acaba con mi vida…todo no había sido más que una apuesta con sus amigos, un juego tonto y absurdo donde el precio a pagar era yo…Entre en aquel gimnasio creyendo que James querría decirme algo para que no le dejase; pero en lugar de eso…me encerró en aquel lugar y…y…. – no pude más, me abracé a mi misma y comencé a llorar – aun recuerdo como sus manos quemaban mi piel…quería morir…quería que con sus manos en mi cuello me ahogase y dejar de sufrir…pero pensaba en mi padre…pensaba en las cosas que aún quería vivir y luchaba entre gritos y patadas por salir de allí…Entonces, Edward cayó desde lo alto de una ventana, como si fuese un ángel, para salvarme la vida…Le debo tanto…le debo…le debo estar aquí…

- … - la jueza se quedó cayada durante unos segundos. Apenas se escuchaba mi llanto entre las paredes de aquella sala – Gracias por su declaración señorita Swan. Señor fiscal, creo que no hay mucho más que decir sobre esta declaración, por tanto.

- ¡Protesto señoría! Yo también tengo derecho a interrogar a la testigo.

- Está bien, proceda entonces.

- Señorita Swan, es cierto que actualmente mantiene una relación con el acusado.

- ¡Protesto, señoría! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso!

- Señor fiscal, ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

- Verá su señoría, si es cierto que la señorita Swan mantiene una relación con el acusado, sería capaz de mentir, para proteger a la persona que ama ¿no es cierto?

- Me-mentir…pe-pero… - balbuceé no era capaz de creer que alguien pudiese ser tan cruel de tomar mi declaración como una mentira y creer la de James – Yo jamás…jamás mentiría…

- Responda a la pregunta, ¿Mantiene actualmente una relación con el acusado? Recuerdo que está bajo juramento.

- Yo…sí…estoy enamorada Edward si es lo que quería saber; pero…¿Sabe una cosa? Yo sé lo que viví, no me importa lo que la gente crea. Para mí, Edward es un héroe, un héroe que me salvó de morir…y puede que solo sean palabras y no tenga pruebas que demuestren lo bueno que es Edward Cullen; pero tengo una prueba…que demuestra el demonio que es James… - me puse de pie frente al estrado, y cerrando mis ojos con fuerza dejando caer un par de lágrimas, levanté mi camiseta y mostré a toda la sala las marcas de golpes en mi cuerpo. – E-es…libre de creer lo que quiera señor fiscal; pero solo le deseo que jamás nadie de su familia…sufra lo que yo sufrí aquella noche… - Bajé mi camiseta y limpiando un par de últimas lágrimas añadí – No importa lo que pase…Edward…gracias…por dejarme vivir… - La sala se quedó completamente en silencio mientras me levantaba y caminaba temblorosa hacia mi asiento. Edward estiró su mano y en un sutil movimiento acarició mi brazo y murmuró que me amaba.

Caminé hacia mi lugar y finalmente logré sentarme. Esme me abrazó y me dejó terminar de llorar entre sus brazos. Los miembros del jurado comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y el fiscal no era capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. De pronto, la jueza golpeó con su mazo un par de veces la mesa y mandó a callar al jurado popular y a unos cuantos presentes que se habían sumado a los cuchicheos. Yo no fui capaz de volver a levantar la cabeza, solo cerré mis ojos y me dejé consolar por el amor maternal que Esme me profesaba.

- ¡Orden en la sala! – ordenó la jueza – Creo que no hay mucho más que añadir tras el testimonio de la señorita Swan. En nombre de este tribunal, gracias por su valentía. Ha llegado el momento de que tanto el fiscal como la defensa den sus alegatos finales, seguidamente, el jurado se retirará a deliberar y esperaremos el veredicto. Empieza el alegato la fiscalía.

- Señores miembros del jurado. Hoy ha quedado demostrado, que el señor Edward Cullen, ha asesinado no solo al hijo de un agente de policía, sino a varios hombres más. Puede que esos hombres fueses violadores, tal vez asesinos; pero tan solo ha quedado demostrado que dos de estos hombres eran malas personas. Muchos le consideran un héroe por lo que hizo; pero ¿Qué pasa con esos padres cuyos hijos asesinó el señor Cullen? ¿Acaso no merecen venganza también esas familias? Ha llegado el momento, de que ustedes, miembros del jurado, declaren al señor Cullen culpable de los casos de homicidio y agresión y que al fin se haga justicia también a esas personas que no pudieron tener un juicio justo como el suyo. Cuando uno se embarca en un viaje de venganza a de cavar dos tumbas, ha llegado el momento de que el señor Cullen también pague por sus pecados.

- Tiene la palabra Señor Cullen – añadió la jueza.

- Señores miembros del jurado. Lo reconozco, yo lo hice, maté a esas personas y no me arrepiento de ello. Hace dos años uno de esos hombres ultrajó, agredió y dejó en coma a mi hermana pequeña. Lo hicieron frente a mis ojos y sus imágenes y los gritos de mi hermana jamás se me olvidarán…Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal; pero no voy a pedir perdón por ello. No me lamento de saber, que esté donde esté el alma de mi hermana y el de todas las victimas de aquellos hombres, estarán descansado en paz…Gracias por su tiempo…

Edward volvió a su sitió y la sala del tribunal se quedó en silencio. La juega ordenó que todos los presentes abandonáramos el lugar mientras los miembros del jurado se retiraban a deliberar. Cuando salimos, aún seguí agarrada al brazo de Esme; pero al ver a Rosalie, esta me abrazó con fuerza y me dio las gracias por la declaración que había hecho a favor de Edward. Al parecer, ella había llegado un poco antes; pero se había quedado en pie debido a que los nervios le impedían permanecer sentada. Al poco tiempo de estar fuera, Emmett trajo cinco cafés para todos nosotros y apenas habíamos bebido un par de sorbos que el aguacil nos llamó para volver a entrar en la sala. Nos miramos. Que el jurado hubiese decidido tan rápido no era buena señal, con suerte, puede que Edward no fuese declarado a muerte; pero estaba claro, que no se podría librar de las condenas por homicidio…

Entramos en la sala y vi a Edward quitarse las esposas que le habían vuelto a poner antes del descanso. Los miembros del jurado comenzaron a entrar lentamente y una hermosa mujer pelirroja se puso en pie con una pequeña nota entre sus manos. El doctor Cullen tomó mi mano y me dijo que respirase lentamente, que no quería que enfermase de nuevo. Rosalie, a mi otro lado, llevó una de sus manos a mi cabeza y me intentó consolar diciendo que las cosas saldrían bien, aunque podía notar que sus manos temblaban igual de violentas que las mías.

- Señores del jurado, ¿Tienen ya un veredicto?

- Así es, su señoría.

- Proceda entonces.

- Este tribunal declara al acusado, Edward Anthony Cullen, inocente de todos los cargos.

Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar, nadie en aquella sala era capaz de creer lo que el jurado acababa de decir. Al parecer, esas personas había llegado a ver lo mismo que los manifestantes de la puerta, lo mismo que la familia de Edward, lo mismo que yo, que mi diablo no era un criminal, sino un ángel de la muerte el cual había conseguido que muchas personas pudiesen descansar realmente en paz. Miré a Rosalie que se lanzo entre gritos de alegría a los brazos de Emmett. Esme comenzó a llorar mientras Carlisle la cubría de besos. Yo, por mi parte, no era capaz de creer lo que acaba a de escuchar. Lentamente, me levanté, y comencé a caminar hacia donde Edward se encontraba. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón no podía dejar de latir a toda velocidad. Sentí mi pecho arder y de pronto, justo cuando estaba tan solo a un paso de estirar mis brazos y llegar a su lado, noté de nuevo ese silbido en mi respiración, ese dolor en el pecho y esas ganas de toser. Mis piernas temblaron y caí de rodillas al suelo mientras una extraña luz me cegaba durante varios segundos. De pronto, noté el calor de unos fuertes brazos rodearme, y aunque era incapaz de ver nada, aún podía escuchar vagamente lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Unas señoras cuchicheaban algo así como que me había desmayado en los brazos de Edward a causa de la emoción, otras, que posiblemente había estado sin dormir estos días y había caído agotada y por último…escuché su voz, la dulce voz Edward que murmuraba de nuevo un _"Lo siento, Bella"_. Al fin lo entendía, al fin comprendía por qué me pedía perdón una y otra vez, no sabía qué era lo que había hecho ni como lo había logrado; pero mis síntomas, mis dolores, lo mío no era emoción ni agotamiento, lo mío…era cáncer.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Tal y como prometí, aquí está este segundo capítulo del día el doble de largo que un capítulo normal. Espero que este capitulo no os halla resultado aburrido. A mi, la verdad, es que me resultó bastante emotivo. Todo el viaje emocional que Bella sufre hasta darse cuenta que lo que más le importa en el mundo es Edward y querer salvarlo a él.

Como dije en el capitulo anterior siento mucho la demora pero os tengo buenas/malas noticias ja, ja, ja. La buena es que si mis cálculos y mi cabeza no falla apenas queda un par de capítulos para el final de este fic, lo malo, que aunque intentaré tenerlo listo para este sábado 27 tengo dos exámenes esta semana y un par de entregas de trabajos, por lo que no sé si realmente podrá estar listo para dicho día. Aún así, pondré todo mi corazón en hacerlo y en crear los dos mejores capítulos que podáis imaginar.

Ahora que se acerca el final ¿Qué pensáis? o mejor dicho ¿Qué creéis? ¿Cómo pensáis que será el final de esta historia? ¿Triste? ¿Alegre? ¿Feliz? ¿Para llorar? Bueno lo dejo a vuestra imaginación y espero leer vuestras opiniones sobre estos dos capítulos.

Finalmente muchos besos...

¡Ah! ¡Esperad! ¡Casi se me olvida! No os dije nada sobre el siguiente capítulo. Bueno, puesto que aún no tengo el título ni tampoco nada escrito de él no puedo facilitaros mucha información. Aún así, os improvisaré un poquito del capítulo siguiente:

_**"Miré por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche apenas me dejaba ver nada más que unas cuantas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo encapotado. De pronto, un ruido sonó a mis espaldas provocando que el sudor de mi frente se congelara. Mordí con fuerzas mi labio inferior, en ese momento, hubiese agradecido que Edward siguiese a mi lado para protegerme...pero ya era tarde para pedir su ayuda. Lentamente, fui girándome en la camilla hacia la dirección de la que había provenido aquel chirriante sonido. Respiré lentamente y cuando finalmente miré detrás de mi, la sangre se me congeló y mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. No...no podía estar aquí..."**_

Y eso es todo lo que pude exprimir de mi cabecita, ja, ja, ja. Espero que os guste y que comentéis sobre quien creéis que llegó a la habitación de Bella.

Ahora sí, besos vampíricos para todos! ;[

_**Att: SthelaCullen**_


End file.
